A Side To Harry Nobody Knew
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: There is a side to Harry nobody knew! until now...is it a huffelpuff side? or Slytherin side? slash SSHP MLPREG manipualtive dumbledore! RonHermione Bashing big style! REPOSTS FINISHED ALL NEW NEVER READ CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

A Side To Harry Nobody Knew

Chapter one

Harry Potter came back to Hogwarts subdued. He hardly spoke, and hardly hung around with his friends. Of course Ron and Hermione had tried everything, including bursting into tears to get him to tell the truth. He did not seem to budge. No matter what they did, he knew they only wanted to know so they could report to Dumbledore.

------------flash Back---------

"Harry, where is the mauraders map?" asked Hermione. She had been earlier that year been introduced into the order, and was doing her job. But she did not know that Harry already knew about her, so called job.

"Didn't I tell you?" said Harry sounding shocked. Although inside he was bristling with anger, he really hated those two people, more than he hated Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Ron, sitting eagerly over the common room couch, wanting to know the secret.

He had no mental walls. Harry, knowing how to block his mind, could also read peoples minds, too and saw that he was hoping to get something out of him. So he could go and tell the Order, so he can be better than the boy who lived.

"It was burned. Uncle Vernon found it, and burnt it," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ron, sounding very, very disappointed that he got nothing else from him.

Harry smirked inwardly, he made sure never to tell Ron or Hermione anything, or anyone for that matter. He had a huge secret and it would ruin his life if it got out.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," said Harry in fake sympathy. Inside he was sneering at the pair of them, how he hated them. They were not the only ones he hated, he really hated the whole order. Although, he had some respect for Alister Moody, and Severus Snape.

"Yeah, wanna play chess?" asked Ron.

Harry knew that Ron, must have been asked to distract him, all the time. That was the reason he could hardly ever get to sit and read books, they were always hounding him, asking him to visit Hagrid. He had of course, foolishly went with them all those years, but no more. He was going to start reading the books, even if it killed him.

"No, It's ok. I'm off to the library, see you when I get back" said Harry. He was out of the common room, before even Ron could protest. Harry liked sitting in the Huffelpuff area, no one would suspect him of sitting there.

"Let's go," said Hermione.

Half an hour later they were being called to the Order. Running, they made their way to the Headmasters office and were up the stairs within minutes, sitting down. It was not long before everyone was joining them. Severus Snape was of course last to come in.

"Severus, anything?" asked the headmaster.

"Nothing much, but he will be attacking Privet Drive, he is mad that he cannot get around the blood protection," said Severus.

"Ah, well he obviously has not tried, because the wards no longer work. Ever since the man got himself resurrected. Of course we cannot let your position be compromised so we do nothing," said Albus Dumbledore. His eyes were not twinkling any longer, the war was tiring him, people always asking for help.

"And you two, what have you found out?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

Some of the people in the order looked at Harry's friends as if they were bugs that should be stood upon. Many people did not approve of what Albus Dumbledore was doing and many did not care. Of course Severus made it appear as if he did not care, but he really did. He thought that Harry had a chance of killing the Dark Lord if he was given training. Something he and many Order members shouted about most of the night. Surprisingly, Lupin did not seem to care about Harry as many had once thought.

"The map is gone. We will be able to get up here no problem. And Harry is hardly talking to anyone and is going to the library more and more regularly. I cannot stop him, he is gone before we can even protest. And when we go to the library he is never there," said Hermione, her chest puffed out as if she was the most important person in the room.

"Yeah, he never plays chess, he doesn't even play Quidditch anymore!" whined Ron.

"Good, then he is taking his studies seriously," said Severus.

"He should not be studying! And how he got better grades than me I will never know!" huffed Hermione.

Harry had done better than her in most subjects, that was including an outrageously outstanding. Hermione had gotten outstanding for most, but never OO. Actually no one had ever gotten OO, but thanks to Harry, Dumbledore's army got outstandings.

He got an outrageously outstanding in Defence, thanks to the patronus, and in charms too, as well as many other subjects. The only ones he did not do good in were Astronomy, and History of Magic. But he had gotten a good bit of History of Magic done. An outrageously outstanding on his Potions, too. Severus knew that Harry could, if he wanted, take his mastery potions test and pass with flying colours. And become the youngest potions master ever. Severus sometimes wondered why Harry blew up his potions, but he did not care. He watched Harry and saw how Harry acted. He was amazed at the boy's acting. He had not seen past it until he had known of it.

"Because he is better than you, anyway its good that he is learning now, shows that he really wants to do this," said Severus.

"No, this is not good at all. Try your hardest to keep him from the library. I don't want to see him in there. I don't want him learning the dark arts, merlin knows what he is reading," said Albus.

"Yes sir," said Hermione, and Ron at the same time.

"Good go before he gets back," said Albus.

The meeting after that was a quick one. No one was doing much about the war. Although Albus was trying to stop it, he did not try and save muggles, just witches and wizards.

They were all unaware of the glowing, angry emerald green eyes that had been watching them through the Marauders Map. He had found out more about the map when he was alone than he ever had. If he tapped the room three times with his wand, then the room appeared. And he was able to see and hear the conversation. If no one was going to help the raid on Privet Drive, well he was.

Only problem was, he did not know when it was going to happen. Snape had never said. He was worried, should he write to them? Yes. Getting up he began writing a letter to his family. He needed to keep them safe, no matter what.

----------------End Flashback----------------------------

Harry went to sleep. He had just read a good book on the dark arts. Hermione had been telling him to stop studying and enjoy his free time. He had pretended to listen to her, but picked up books from the library every day, changing the covers and reading them so they thought he was only doing reading for homework.

When he fell asleep he dreamed normally for once. Then something happened. Whether Voldemort had done it on purpose, to let him see or not, he did not know, but he was up and out of his bed within minutes, wand in hand and dressed.

"Where you going?" asked Ron with a yawn.

"Out," was all Harry replied before he was running out of Hogwarts.

Ron had followed him before he ran to the headmasters office. "Harry has just ran from the castle. I tried to stop him!" yelled Ron as he came crashing into the headmasters office.

"You should have stunned him!" snapped the headmaster as he tapped a medallion five times.

Ron felt his own medallion heat up. The place was filled with people before they knew where they were.

"I think Harry has gone to the attack on Privet Drive. I am not sure, but lets go!" yelled Dumbledore.

--------------------To Voldemort-----------------

"My Loyal followers, tonight I show Harry Potter just how powerful I am when I get through the wards surrounding Privet Drive and kill everyone on that street! I'm sure boy wonder has some friends where he had grown up," hissed Voldemort.

'Yes, Master' 'yes my lord' was the reply all around.

"Good, apparate to Privet Drive," hissed Voldemort gleefully. He would show the bothersome boy just whom he was messing with.

Voldemort apparated into Privet Drive and he got passed the wards that Dumbledore once said were unbreakable. Severus felt like just sinking to his feet. He hated having to torture people, not even muggles deserved what Voldemort did to them.

They had just gotten into their fun when a seriously pissed off Harry Potter apparated into one of the houses, flinging curses left and right. Severus Snape watched, awed by how fast and fluently Harry moved. The Death Eaters helped by flinging curses back and fourth. He looked at a young woman and almost paled when he saw she was dying. His curses became more serious, blasting Death Eater after Death Eater. The Order of the pheniox showed. Harry did not stop.

Once all the Death Eaters were gone, Harry went right over to the young woman trying to stop the blood flowing. Harry did not have much luck. He whimpered and said softly to her.

"Don't leave me, don't leave your children! I cannot look after them alone!" he said.

"You can, and you will. I love you Harry, look after them," she said. Her arm coming up to cup Harry's face one last time, a smile on her face as she died.

Harry did not care that there were tears on his face, all masks were down. Shakily, he lowed her down. When he heard a cry, he was up the stairs before even Dumbledore could stop him. Severus was rather curious. Following Harry, he looked in awe at the sight before him.

There stood Harry Potter, two children who looked remarkably like him in his arms. It was obvious they were his because the children were calling him daddy. Severus could hardly believe that the girl down there was Harry's girlfriend.

"Where is mom?" asked one of the twins.

"Mum's gone Damien. It's just us now, just us," said Harry, the tears still coming. But Harry did not stop them. Nothing and no one would stop him grieving

for the one he had loved.

"Why where she go?" asked Damien.

"She was hurt really badly, Damien. She can't come back, if she could you know she would," said Harry.

"What will happen to us now, daddy? Mummy told us to stay up here! We know no one must know that you are our daddy because you would be in big trouble," said

Damien.

"Yes, but there is no choice now, son. Now, go get everything you want to take with you in the bag I gave you for Christmas, both of you. I will get your sister ready," said Harry. His once glittering green eyes were hard and full of anger.

"Yes, daddy," said both boys before they walked into their room and began packing their toys.

Harry then started roughly putting his daughters clothes into the bag. The bag was bottomless so he did not need to get bag after bag, he only needed one. Harry began shaking so much that he could not put anything in the bag. Severus walked properly into the room and took the bag from Harry's grip, before sitting him down in the chair. He then started getting everything into the bag, the room bare within minutes.

Harry was not there when he looked back to see if he was okay. He then heard noises next door. He was in awe that Harry trusted him that much. No one would have left him in a room alone with their child. Closing his eyes, an overwhelming guilt nearly crushed his iced heart. How could he do this to someone? How could he lie day in and day out? He could not let Harry just train himself. He did not want to find out if just because Harry dies then Voldemort does. He did not think he could. He would train Harry. If he died in the attempt at least he would know that he had trained Harry in all he needed to know.

Picking up the little girl, he could see she looked like the woman down the stairs. To his surprise, the girl had the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen, including his own. She had black hair; the twins had black hair too but it was like Harry's all messy. Only then did it occur to him.

'Harry had to have been underage when he had them'. He was, of course, just now the legal age for having children. The twins looked at least three years old and the child he was holding was only months old.

A big twinge of jealously made its way through him. He had always wanted children. He had never found anyone to have a child with. He would do anything for a child, but he knew no one would ever want him. He was just a Death Eater and he knew it.

Walking into the room, he saw four children instead of two, the set of twins and two other children. The two children had the blondest hair he had ever seen. It was nothing like the Malfoy's. They had blue eyes, nothing like Albus Dumbledore's. They all had jackets on them and Harry had five huge bags on the floor. Wandless, he shrunk them. Taking the two blond's into his arms, he then reached for his other children's hands before he met Severus Snape's eyes.

Severus wordlessly nodded.

"Harry, come on. We will get you back to Hogwarts right now! And put those children down, now," said Albus Dumbledore in a commanding tone.

"Fuck off!" yelled Harry. He was out with his children into the night. He never stopped, not even once. Getting into a cab, Severus entered it too. Harry still would not meet the man's eyes again.

"King's Cross station, please," said Harry. He could tell his children were getting tired. He had never wanted his children in all this, but they were now dragged into it, whether they liked it or not.

"You're here," said the man. Looking at the meter, he gave the man the money he was owed him.

"Keep the change," said Harry softly. Getting out, his children were already half asleep. Getting them onto platform nine and three quarters, he got them on the train.

"Daddy, is this the train you told us about?" asked Damon.

"Yes, Damon, it is," said Harry with a sad smile.

"Wow, it's better than you described it, daddy," said Damien.

Before the twins knew it, they were asleep, along with the blond twins. The child in Severus' arms had hardly woken up at all. With a sigh he asked what he had wanted to ask for a while now.

"When... how," was all he managed to get out.

"I'm sure you know how. As for when, three years ago," said Harry with a smirk. A very un-Potter like look on his face.

"You do know you could have gotten into trouble?" asked Severus.

"Yes. No one was supposed to know I had children. It was meant to be a secret. It was a mistake the first time I suppose. She had twins, both look like me and we named them Damien and Damon Potter. Then when I was fifteen I realised how I loved being a father and I was going to wait, but she ended up pregnant again. We were not trying but not against it or anything. A girl and boy, we called them Lillian and Harrison Potter," said Harry with a smile.

"And this wee one?" asked Severus curiously.

"Well, we had not wanted anymore, but we both got drunk and ended up sleeping together. I loved her, but I soon realised that I did not love her in that way. It was more like a sister love than anything. Then I realised something. I realised I was gay, or at least bisexual," said Harry a small sad smile on his face.

"You're gay?" choked Severus.

"Yes, but she still loved me. She helped me through lots of tough times. She was my saviour; she knew everything. All our children were showing magic within just a couple of months of being born."

"A couple of months?" squeaked Severus.

"Yes," said Harry, a proud glint in his eye.

"That's never happened before! The earliest a child knows magic is a year and a half old," said Severus, but he did not know that Harry had showed magic when he was not even out of the womb.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Doesn't it scare you being a dad of five when you are just seventeen? I mean you were what thirteen years old when she got pregnant?" asked Severus.

"Ah, but mentally I had aged over ten years. First year I nearly had my head removed by a dog, killed by voldemort twice, once in the forest and another time in the dungeons, and was nearly choked with devils snare. Shall I continue? Second year, nearly killed by a basilisk and by Tom Riddle, then third? Just realised that my parents were murdered by practically one of their friends, and I had a godfather. Oh, and let's not forget I had to listen to my parents dying over and over again and being told that the dark lord would come back again, more powerful and terrible than ever, by a wacko divination teacher," said Harry.

"I see," said Severus.

'What Harry had said was true, being nearly killed every year would have made him grow up quicker than ever. If I were Harry,' all Severus could think was, 'I would probably have aged thirty years by then.' With a sigh he closed his eyes. Dumbledore had been responsible for

The first time, he knew that. He felt like confessing and confess he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dumbledore was the one who set first year up. He wanted to make sure you were trained before the final battle or something, but the stupid thing is he doesn't want you trained. He is just going to let events play out. He thinks by Voldemort killing you, he will die too. Neither can live while the other survives," said Severus, looking at Harry guiltily.

"I know," said Harry. His voice had not changed and Harry watched as Severus eyes widened. It would have made him laugh, at one point. But now, he did not care much really.

"How?" was all the man could mutter. He could not believe that he had just gotten the courage to tell Harry, only to find out the boy already knew. He sighed and waited for the answer.

"I've always known. He gave me the cloak and everything. Me, Hermione, and Ron figured it out first year. I have known for a long time that Hermione and Ron are in the order, and it's their job to distract me and keep me clueless I suppose," said Harry sadly.

"Why do you hang around with them still if you know?" asked Severus.

"What's the point? Dumbledore would just get others, plus I never tell them anything. I've never trusted them," said Harry.

"Oh," was all Severus said. Thinking about the order meetings he could not help but think, 'Yes, Harry had never told them anything important. They never usually had much to say,' he really hated that Granger girl.

"How are we going to get my children to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, bringing his professor from his thoughts.

"We can levitate them, it's not hard, better than wakening them up. They looked exhausted," said Severus softly. He stroked the little girls face, she looked like an angel.

"You look like someone who wants a child," stated Harry.

"I do," said Severus with a small sad smile.

"Then why don't you find someone to settle down with?" asked Harry curiously.

"Who would want me Harry?" asked an emotionally exhausted Severus.

"What do you mean? You are good looking. Any girl or guy would like to be with you," said Harry, confused. Why would the man think no one would want him? It made no sense to him.

"I'm just an old washed up death eater, Harry, no one would ever like me," said Severus.

"Thats not true. Go out, meet people, try," said Harry.

"I cannot. I refuse to put anyone in danger just because I made a bad choice," said Severus. His eyes had hardened. Harry knew he would not be able to make the man.

"I know how you feel," said Harry, understanding and sympathy written all over Harry's face.

Severus managed to smile weakly. It startled him. How much he had changed in a few hours. Someone understood him. He had long ago thought no one could. Harry would understand him when no one else could. He just hoped that he could remain friends. He was not sure how to keep them, having never had many in his life.

"Friends?" asked Severus putting his hand out.

Harry smiled, "Friends," he replied, his own arm out and shaking Severus'. A truce and friendship had been made and nothing anyone said would break it.

"We are almost there," said Severus.

Harry had ended up curling next to his children and had been in a dazed sleep, not sleeping properly. Wakening up, he yawned before taking his wand from his pocket. Severus frowned, when he saw this and then said.

"Why use the wand? I saw you do wandless magic?" asked Severus clueless, if he had that ability he would show it off. Not even, the great Albus Dumbledore could do wandless magic.

"Because I can use it to my advantage," said Harry a smirk on his face. He had always been able to do wandless magic and he thought it was totally cool. Of course he had not told anyone. He never, ever did it in the presence of anyone. He had never really trusted anyone.

"Ah," said Severus, who felt like hitting himself. Of course thats what Harry would have done. Thinking about it, he too would have kept it a secret. After all, the dark lord would have either killed him for being stronger or he would have used him.

Harry slowly levitated his children from the train, thankful it was not that cold. The magic coming from the castle made the place kind of warm. Only, of course when it's not winter. The castle needs to heat itself in the winter using magic.

"Where can I put them? There is no safe place in this castle," said Harry with a sigh. He was regretting bringing them to Hogwarts altogether. Not wanting Harry to run, he quickly gave Harry a place that was safe.

"My rooms are warded, being a spy and all. Not even Dumbledore can get into them. If you want you can stay there. You can stay as long as you needed or liked," he said softly.

"Thank you," said Harry.

That said, Severus started making his way to the dungeons, Harry following behind him, still carefully levitating his children. It seemed Dumbledore was not back yet, other wise they would already be hounded by him, as well as all the order members.

They made it to the dungeons without any bother at all. With a sigh all Harry wanted to do was plop his butt on the chair and either fall asleep or cry. Either of them sounded really great at the moment.

Severus opened his door and made his way in. His rooms were, of course, nice. He however was not used to company. He had to actually make another room for them. Transfiguring a bed and a cot for the children, he tucked the new born babe in and let Harry deal with the older ones, but did help remove their jackets. Harry did it by hand, not even thinking of using magic, Severus ended up doing it the original way anyways.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat," said Severus.

Harry had just stood there for a good five minutes, staring at nothing. No tears came, but you could

tell they were close to falling. Putting the drink in Harry's hand, he put the sandwich down. For some reason he felt that Harry would not eat it. Severus, did not feel hungry either. He never was after a meeting with Voldemort. He then banished them, there was no point in them being there if they were not going to be eaten.

Severus was still in awe of the power he had seen Harry use. For the first time, he realised, perhaps they would win this war and Harry would not die. He was going to prove Dumbledore and the order wrong and rub it in their faces.

He had been trusted and had done something they had not, gotten the trust of Harry Potter, his total trust. And to think, the rest of them thought they had a good relationship with Harry Potter? That made him want to laugh. None of them knew the real Harry Potter and Severus Snape thought to himself, 'But I am getting to know him, slowly, but i will get there eventually.'

Harry had drunk the tumbler of fire whiskey, having never been much of a drinker, he calmed down and began feeling like everything was alright. Lying down, he was startled when Severus covered him up and put a pillow under him. Smiling weakly in gratitude, he fell into a deep alcohol induced sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry slowly woke up, wondering why he was hearing his child cry when he was at Hogwarts. Slowly he remembered what had happened last night. Funnily enough, he got the best nights sleep after something bad happened. It just made him feel totally ridiculous. Getting up, he was just about to tend to his daughter's needs when he saw Severus take her.

Harry trusted the man. It may be well earned but he trusted him. With a yawn he watched Severus. He was in black silk night wear. 'Of course,' thought Harry, 'What else would he wear?' Smirking slightly his eyes softened at the sight. His daughter was getting fed and getting crooned at softly by the potions master. He might as well say she was the only one that he had ever been nice to.

Harry felt something slide into his heart, pity, for he knew the man would be a great father. Harry had not thought he would have children and here he was with five. Watching Severus, right there and then he thought, 'I would give anything to give that man a son or daughter for he should never be deprived of the feeling of holding a new born son or daughter ever.'

Yes, he remembered the time his first two children came into the world and it was a moment not even an obliviate could take away from him. Closing his eyes he remembered. He was determined to help Severus.

------------flash back----------

Harry went to get some juice. She had been in labour for ages and her screams were terrible and his hand had bloody paid the price. It hurt like hell, but that did not bother him for long. Not twenty minutes later, a nurse came out holding a baby in a blue sheet.

"Congradulations, its a boy," said the midwife.

"Thank you," was all Harry could say.

He held his newborn son in his arms. He was in awe, the child looked exactly like him. Even his eyes, his mothers eyes. The pride he felt welling up in his heart made him feel like his heart was about to explode. Another boy soon joined them and he sat there for ages holding his newborn sons.

"Well, I will take you to see your girlfriend now," said the midwife.

"Yes, I would like that very much, please. We have to name them after all," said Harry. The pride was heard in his voice. The woman smiled, not many teenagers Harry's age were proud of his children.

"Just in the room down there," she said. She wanted them to have some privacy, naming their children and all.

"Thanks again," said Harry with a smile at the woman.

He was missing his glasses. He did not wear them in the muggle world. He also cut his hair there, too. But his hair grew back in when he wanted it too. Just like the time his aunt had tried to cut it, wish it enough and it happens. He also had his own clothes at her house, even his aunt and uncle do not recognise him. And no one knew Harry did not stay with his aunt. He had gotten wind of the wizards coming. He had only enough time to change into horrible clothes when they had knocked on his bedroom door. He had not been happy about that. It was less time with his children.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Harry. He knew he should hate her for ending up pregnant and doing what she did to him. But he could not and he forgave her for that.

"Fine, Harry," said Camilla

"What's going to happen now?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I will give them up for adoption." said Camilla.

"What? How can you say that about your children, look at them!" said Harry nearly shouting. He would not let her give away his children.

"But you know I cannot look after them! I have to sell my body to get money! It's no life for a child to be stuck with me!" said Camilla.

"What If I told you I would give you money? Would you look after them and promise to never sell your body again? And I can get you a house, too," said Harry.

"You can?" asked Camilla, her eyes wide with hope. Her hair still sweaty and damp, her face was flushed.

"Yes, but you promise me you won't sell your body out and promise not to tell anyone what I tell you and not tell anyone that I have children. You will understand why after I tell you, and it cannot be here," said Harry.

"I promise! Oh, we have to name them!" said Camilla, her eyes filled with happiness since the first time Harry had met her.

"Well, you name one then," said Harry with a smile. Things were going better than he hoped.

"What about Damien? I like that name," said Camilla.

"Damien it is then and the other will be called Damon? How about that, Damien and Damon Potter," said Harry happily.

"They are great," said Camilla.

"Good," said Harry.

"When am I getting out and where will we go? It must take days to get everything sorted out," said Camilla.

"No, I already live there, have since the beginning of third year plenty of room. I just hope you like it," said Harry.

"Anything is great! What about baby things?" asked Camilla in horror.

"Don't worry. I have a few things, it will do. You can go to a baby shop and get everything you will need for them. I don't have any idea what to do. I will probably make a mess, but you must only buy the best. I wont see my child in anything but," said Harry. "Next clothes, most preferably."

"But they are expensive," muttered Camilla.

"Yes, and I have the money, dont worry. I will get you a credit card connected to my account. You or my children won't need for anything. If you want a job then thats fine, you can get a nanny if you want," said Harry.

"Okay then," said Camilla looking faint.

"Good," said Harry.

---------------end flashback-----------------

"So how did your girlfriend and you get together?" asked Severus curiously as he fed the little girl, whom he still did not know the name of.

"We didn't. As you probably know, I was abused. I kind of latched onto her. She ended up pregnant and she had them. She wanted to give them up for adoption. I told her no. She was a prostitute and had not had a very good life. I let her into my home and she had been living with me since. I ended up falling for her. She had given me more happiness than I have ever had. She ended up pregnant again, that was when I realised that I liked boys. I went to her, I could not understand those feelings. She was, of course, saddened that I did not like her that way anymore, but she did not fight. Anyway it doesn't matter because she died," said Harry.

"Yes, what are you going to do from here?" asked Severus softly. The little girl had already gone to sleep, but he did not put her down, just held her tighter.

"I don't know, but Dumbledore will be down here soon, that much is obvious. He will know I'm here. It's obvious, I mean, you went with me. Everyone will know soon that I have five children, god knows what will happen," said Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Harry Potter, open this door right now," shouted Albus Dumbledore, thankful the place they were in was a deserted part of the dungeons, no student ever went there. If any student was there, they would have had a heart attack. The great Albus Dumbledore, shouting at their hero, something they probably could not even imagine.

"What do you want?" groaned Harry. He had just gotten back to sleep, his child had been up for a feed and he had fallen back onto the couch. He had not even thought of what he would do once he left Hogwarts and he had fallen asleep.

"I will see you and Severus in my office right now," said the man. He was pissed off, how dare Harry treat him like that! And in front of all the order members at that.

"Fine," grumbled Harry.

Getting up he walked into Severus' room, not going nearer. He knew the man would probably curse him. He was not stupid enough to touch a man who was a spy. He was probably in fighting stance in his sleep, alert in case anyone attacked, and would attack and think later.

"Professor! Um… Dumbledore wants us in his office!" said Harry.

"Fine, I'm up," said Severus.

"Can I have a shower?" asked Harry. He needed one desperately.

"Sure, room on your right, two down," said Severus, still half asleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he released his hand from the death grip on his wand. Getting up he got dressed, knowing there would be no time for a shower. He had a feeling that Harry would take ages and he was right.

"You have been in there for an hour, do you know that?" asked Severus.

"Yes, so what? Why should I rush? And I had a bath, not a shower, changed my mind. Who wouldn't after looking at a bath like that? " asked Harry. He was only In a towel, the rest of him dripping wet from the bath he had just had.

"Fine! Just go get dressed" said Severus.

He did not want to see any more of the boy, but one thing for sure, he was glad he had robes on. Any man that sees Harry with nothing on, would be mad not to get that kind of reaction. He was gorgeous and drop dead fucking sexy. Of course he knew he would never have him, as he had said earlier why would anyone want him? He was just a washed up death eater.

He went through when Harry had been in there twenty minutes to find him dressing his children. The two oldest boys dressed themselves, but they had trouble getting their socks on. Severus helped Harry as much as he could. His children were dressed smartly, especially for muggles clothes. They even had wizards cloaks, instead of jackets. All had clothes with big letters across saying Next.

"What do they mean next?" asked Severus curiously.

"Next is the best brand of Muggle clothes you can get. It's expensive not many people can afford it, but I want nothing but the best for my children. They have a few wizarding things, they know not to show other people," said Harry. He stopped when he realized he was rambling on about something he had not even been asked about.

"Oh," was all Severus said.

The two boys walked themselves and Harry carried the twins, who were just learning to walk. And Severus again took the new born daughter. He was not worried about his twins because they already knew magic. So he would not worry about them. He also had tracking charms on them. They each had a bracelet which was invisible with a tracking charm on it. No one should be able to find them, plus if he said the trigger word they would be back to him in an instant.

Damon and Damien had lots of fun, making faces at the portraits and other things. They acted like they had been in the wizarding world forever, the ghosts did not scare them or anything, but when they got close to a corner, Harry had to yell them back.

"Damon! Damien come back here!" yelled Harry.

"Sorry, Daddy," said the twins.

"Remember what I told you," said Harry. His voice and face far too serious for a seventeen year old, but it had always been like that, no one had seen it.

"Yes, Daddy," said Damon.

"Yes, Dad," said Damien.

"Good. Let's go then," said Harry, realizing they had just gotten to the gargoyle to the headmasters office. With a sigh he was just about to answer it but Damon beat him to it, accidentally of course.

"Skittles," said Damon. He had just found them in his pocket and they began eating them. They had been told rules by their dad and they always obeyed him.

"Go up the stairs boys, and remember what I told you," said Harry, who was tense, ready for battle. He did not like his children being here, but there was no going back.

"It will be fine! It's not like they are death eaters or something," said Severus.

"They are as good as," snapped Harry.

Dumbledore had used him and led him to his death. Whether he survived or not, it had always been Dumbledore taking him on a merry dance, making him think it was his job to save everyone. And Harry could not help but think, 'You sure did a good job of it, but no more.'

"What?" asked a stunned Snape. He could hardly believe what he had heard out of Harry's mouth. Like death eaters indeed, that's ridiculous because he knew what death eaters were like.

"Nothing," mumbled Harry, knowing that Severus would not understand and they did not have enough time to go through everything standing there.

"Ah, Harry, about time you joined us," said Albus Dumbledore from behind his desk.

"They look like Harry," mumbled Ron.

"Harry! What have you done?" shrieked Hermione.

She had read books and knew all about purebloods giving there looks through generations. James looked like his father, and Harry looked just like his father, as do Damien and Damon, they look like their father, grandfather, and great grandfather. She had taken pleasure in knowing more about Harry's family than he did. Of course, that is what she thought. Harry knew all about his family and was content with what he knew.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" asked Harry innocently.

"You… You… You're a father, a dad!" said Hermione looking faint.

"And?" asked Harry seriously.

"How could you Harry! You must have only been twelve!" screamed Hermione.

"Actually I was fourteen," said Harry, correcting her automatically, twelve indeed. Who did they think he was? And it was impossible, what kid has sex at eleven years old?

"How could you Harry! And you never told me?" she demanded hands on her hips.

"What so you could run and tell Dumbledore? I think not," snarled Harry.

He was not hiding anymore, he had had enough. Damon and Damien had run behind their father. They did not want to see him angry, although they knew he was not angry at them. They knew that the man with the white beard was the reason why they did not see their daddy often.

Their daddy had told them things about him, how he had nearly gotten their daddy killed and how he manipulated the people around him. They were told to never take something from another person and that they were to never eat anything. Never look them in the eye, because they could get into your mind. And they knew to apparate if they needed to, Harry had taught them how. That was one thing he had taught them, because you did not need a wand you could not be tracked, unless they were actually looking for you. So Harry knew that his children would get away with it, because there was no one looking for them.

He had told them to keep the bags with them always and if anything happened they were to get them and say 'Damon Potter' into it and it would take them else where. And to make sure that everyone was holding onto them. Of course, they had been in bed with no warning, but she had told them to stay up there, no one but Harry and his lover knew that Damien and Damon were telepaths. And no one was going to know either, they were not going to let anyone study his sons as if they were a magical specimen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"When were you going to tell us this Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Dumbledore softly.

Behind the softness there was a demanding, angry tone that was not missed by anyone. Severus was stunned, he had never heard the headmaster sound like that or act as he was acting right now. He had seen him demanding and saddened, but like this, never.

"Well, if my fiancée had not died then never," said Harry.

He had given her a ring. She had taken it off and put it around a chain when they were no longer

together. The wizarding world did not know he was gay and he was fine with that.

"Why?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

He made sure his voice was laced with betrayal, sadness, and regret. But of course, Harry was not fooled by the display, he knew what the man was like.

"Why what?" snapped Harry.

"Why did you not tell me? I could have given them proper protection. Instead you let her die needlessly just to try and prove you have grown up," said Professor Dumbledore, looking saddened that Harry had done something so stupid.

"What? Just like you protected me?" growled Harry.

"Exactly, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore a relieved smile making its way across his old, weathered face.

"You're a sick bastard if you think I'm letting you anywhere near my children," snapped Harry.

"What? But… Why Harry?" asked Dumbledore, the twinkle completely gone and his blue eyes glared at Harry like two ice chips.

"Your idea of protection is to leave them on the door step of people you know will hate them. Where would you put them, on a death eaters door step? With the thought that no one would look there for them, think again. My children will stay with me, lay one hand on them then I will leave this world and never come back. There is nothing, and I mean nothing, holding me here," said Harry.

"What about us we are your friends!" yelled Ron from the corner.

"Some friends I have. Spy on me, then stab me in the back. I know what you are planning, hoping when Voldemort kills me, that he will die, too. Get real will you? The most powerful wizard dying through a fucking connection, if anything it will break, the connection I mean, it hangs by a thread as it is," said Harry.

"What?" was all most of them said.

"How do you know that?" asked Ron stupidly.

He really did not know when to keep his mouth shut. They knew they were fucked. Even if they faked that they did not know, Ron had completely and utterly given them away.

"You and Hermione are the worst spies in the world. I knew as soon as you came back before fifth year," said Harry. He was not letting them know he still had the map, that was for sure.

"So what are you doing now?" asked one of the order members, one that Harry knew hated Hermione and Ron for spying on him.

"Now, I'm going to get my newts done, look after my children, and leave this fucking place as quickly as I can. And take of the tracking and magic dampening charm you have on me," said Harry.

"What? Dampening charm?" asked one of the Aurors in the order.

"Yes, that's right. Professor Dumbledore added it after second year, scared I would be too powerful. Specially after finding the chamber of secret, although it did not work like how he wanted it too. I was able to mostly over throw it and he knew he could not chance doing it again," said Harry. He was finally free, finally telling those people what kind of man Albus Dumbledore really was.

"Is this true, Dumbledore?" asked Shalkbolt. He was an authority figure, and did not like the way Harry Potter was speaking. He knew Harry was not telling lies, for he heard the anger behind the boys voice.

"Yes, he could not control the magic that was in him," said Dumbledore, trying to defend himself. He had, of course, not told the order about that for it was illegal to use magic dampening charms on someone.

"You forgot that Hogwarts stops bursts of accidental magic, Dumbledore," sang Harry mockingly. If it had been any other day, Severus would have laughed, but he did sound disturbingly like Bella Lestrange.

The order nodded their heads, agreeing. It was not well known, but people did know that Hogwarts stopped accidental magic when it happened. Professor Dumbledore had flushed when Harry had said that, he of course could not deny it. He had known that, but he was so used to people blindly following him that he never usually needed to answer for anything.

"If it was not for the sake of the wizarding world, Dumbledore, I would leave this pathetic order," snapped Shalkbolt. How dare Albus Dumbledore try and dampen someone's magic! No that was just not right! It was illegal and it was the lights side hero whose magic was dampened.

"Oh, that's not all he has done, is it, Dumbledore," smirked Harry. Well the cat was out of the bag, as the saying went. So he might as well tell them everything.

"Meeting's over," snapped Professor Dumbledore.

"No it's not, it's just begun," said Harry, sounding as though nothing horrible was happening. His arms were getting sore from carrying his children but he did not care. He knew his children were behind him, he knew they had heard all of this so it was okay.

"How about the fact that he led me on a merry goose chase every year, leaving me to stop Voldemort getting the stone! Setting the whole thing up," said Harry standing, watching their faces.

"You told us, he followed you!" yelled Shalkbolt. Mostly everyone had known Dumbledore had come up with the unconscious Harry in his arms.

"Did he really, bastard," said Harry angrily. How dare he! Followed him indeed.

"Yes, under the cloak," said shalkbolt.

"One, the man can see through them, two, he was at the ministry when we went down there," said Harry.

"He was bound to know what was in the chamber. If an eleven year old can get it, so should an old man. I wonder how mad you were you could not get into the chamber and get any of the things Salazar Slytherin left in there," mused Harry.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare accuse..." yelled Professor Dumbledore sounding pissed off.

"And did I forget that Dumbledore helped create Lord Voldemort? Do you know that saint Dumbledore knew that it was not Hagrid that opened the chamber, that it was Tom. But instead of doing what was right he did what was easy and give the man a second chance. Thus creating the monster we all know as Lord Voldemort," said Harry. If the smirk was anything to go by, he was enjoying everything.

The room exploded in denial and anger. No one wanted or could believe what Harry had just said. Some of them remembered the first war, and most of them had lost people in their family because of that war. And the thought that Dumbledore could have changed all that was too much for them to bear.

"How do you know all this?" asked an order member in horror.

"Pretty easy and to think I would not have known if Dumbledore had not led me on a merry goose chase. To think that a man like him had continuously put a child in an orphanage when they had begged not to be put back there. Where they bullied and continuously beat him," said Harry.

"No," said Molly Weasley. She did not like the thought of children being abused.

"But one would wonder if it was because he was the heir of Slytherin, but it was not. He just did not care. He, after all, placed the savior of the wizarding world with people who forced him to clean since he was three and cook since he was five and beaten him his whole life, calling the boy a freak, and living in a cupboard his whole life, blood protection my ass," said Harry.

"Please tell me you're exaggerating," said one of the order members.

"But he told us you were spoiled," said Severus.

He was not sure whom to believe, but Harry saying, 'They were no better than death eaters,' made him think. Harry was not lying and that thought was not comforting, for he had trusted Dumbledore, probably more than he had ever trusted anyone. And for the man to out right lie to him, he had told him that Harry was spoiled. It had been then he had decided to treat the boy horribly. Of course he stopped when Sirius Black had died, for nothing he had said riled the boy up. He seemed depressed, he never spoke at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry's deep bark like laughter caught everyone, maybe apart from Dumbledore, off guard. What was there to laugh about? Especially at a time like this. Harry could hardly believe the nerve of the old man, to actually go around telling people he was spoiled. Getting himself under control he asked Severus,

"And you believed him? No questions asked and started treating me like my father?" said Harry. He was disappointed that everyone had just taken the headmasters word for everything. They probably took his word about Tom Riddle, too.

"Yes," said Severus, who sounded terribly guilty, looking apologetic at Harry. Everyone else looked at Severus like they understood. In a way they probably did because they had listened to the headmaster no questions asked.

"Well you're all wrong," said Harry.

"ENOUGH, HARRY POTTER!" yelled Albus Dumbledore, causing his newborn to wake up, and he realised this was not a very good environment to have his children in.

"Do you have a house elf?" asked Harry. "One you can trust with your life?"

"Yes, why?" asked Severus curiously.

"I want my children away from here, I don't like the shouting," said Harry.

Severus nodded in understanding before he started thinking really hard. He did not have to call his house elves to him. If he thought about needing them she would be here within minutes. It was a bond they had with their master that allowed them to know.

"Can Madeline help master Snape?" asked the house elf.

She did not care about anyone else in the room, she was a free elf. Severus had freed her but she stayed with Severus. She had sworn to serve him to death and never to betray him. She knew he was a spy for the light side and many more things.

"Take these children to the manor and buy some things for the children to play with. We will be in touch later Madeline. Be careful with them they have not eaten, apart from this little one," said Severus softly to his elf.

"Yes, master," said Madeline.

"Oh, and use no money from my account! If the wards are breached for any reason bring them to Hogwarts," finished Severus.

"They are not going if the wards are not secure!" said Harry, clutching his children.

"Don't worry, Harry, you know I would not endanger your children," said Severus.

"Fine."

"Damon, Damien. This is Madeline she will be watching you for a while. She is a house elf, remember me telling you about them?" asked Harry looking at his children, making sure they understood everything. He did not want them frightened.

"Uh-huh, you said the nosy no it awl tried to free them when they did no wanna be freed," said Damon.

Severus snorted to stop himself from laughing, as did many others including Ron Weasley. Hermione had flushed bright red upon hearing the child's world.

"That's right, Damon, well done. They will take good care of you, okay," said Harry.

"Ok, Daddy. I will be a good boy," said Damon.

His angelic face looking up at him, Harry as well as everyone knew that the face meant trouble. Thankfully the house elves were looking after them and they were fast. They would not let anything get out of control, he hoped.

"Good, now take a hand each," said Harry.

Damon and Damien both took one of the house elf's hands. The house elf was the same size as them and they thought it was funny. And that they had someone to play with. In a way they had, but they were not going to get up to mischief with her about, he hoped.

She then took the other set of twins and the baby tucked safely in her arms. Harry knowing they would be safe, relaxed before conjuring a seat. Albus Dumbledore had tried to leave but the floo did not open and the door had shut. The heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw had come home at last. And the heir of Huffelpuff was there, too, but unaware that he was the heir and he would not believe it if you told him.

Neville Longbottom was the heir of Huffelpuff; of course no one apart from the Longbottom's knew this. Harry knew Neville was the heir and he was going to tell him. He had seen the name at the end of the Huffelpuff vault. His name had been on the bottom of Gryffindor's, Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's. Harry knew he locked the door. He could ask Hogwarts to lock every room and she would do it. Harry after all had Hogwarts founder's blood and she would do as bid.

"No point in trying to get out, Dumbledore, you will stay and face the people you have failed," said Harry. If anyone had not known better they would have said Harry was fifty years old with the experience and his words, but he was not. He was just a seventeen year old with many experiences under his belt.

"You cannot prove anything," said Albus Dumbledore, who could not believe he had lost control over his anger. Now everyone knew he was not a nice, grandfatherly man. He was really beginning to hate Harry bloody Potter, even more than Voldemort.

"No you covered your tracks quite nicely. Good job that I don't want to press charges. Whether I like it or not, people will panic if you were sent to Azkaban and that's the last thing we need," said Harry. He truly did not want Dumbledore sent to Azkaban, but he would love to let the man live through what he had been through. He was actually looking for a way to do that in his free time right now.

"I did what was best for the wizarding world. We could not let you get powerful or you would end up like Tom Riddle, the dark lord," said Albus.

"You're wrong. I could never be a dark lord for I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, lord of the light, master of every light creature in the wizarding world. Also I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin. I can control every dark creature in the world, and I am the heir of Ravenclaw and can absorb any information within minutes just like Lady Rowena," said Harry proudly for the first time, taking his glamour's off.

Gasps rang throughout the room as a taller man appeared in front of them. Harry now looked like a confidant young man. His hair straight and he had contacts in and looked powerful. He wore the ring of Slytherin, which was silver with a snake making the letter S in the middle of an Emerald stone. The Ravenclaw one had an R on it, silver, and it was dark sapphire blue. And the Gryffindor one was gold with the letter G on it with a ruby and a fire opal around it. He did not only have them, but he had a ring that was made of dark onyx and had the letter B on it.

"You have the black accounts," whispered a shocked Dumbledore. He had been trying to get into them since Black had died, but he had not been able to. He had tried but never succeeded, but he had continued taking money from the Potter vaults.

"That's right," said Harry. Harry also had a ring with P on it; it seemed he had claimed what was rightfully his.

"I would like to introduce myself, Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw.

"Wow, when did you get your inheritance?" asked an order member.

"I've had it for four years now almost," said Harry.

"You know, Snape knew all about this. Why do you trust him and not us?" said Hermione snooty. Her nose in the air, acting all high and mighty as if nothing she had done was wrong.

"You know damn well I'm not in all the Order meetings, Granger" snarled Severus. He did not want anyone trying to stop the friendship he had just started with Harry. What he said was true he had not been in many meetings, just in case there was a traitor.

"You were in them all!" she screeched. If she was not Harry's friend she was not letting her greasy potions teacher be something she was meant to be. She was meant to be Harry's best friend. She was not stupid she knew that Harry would never trust them and in fact had never trusted them.

"Actually, Granger, your pathetic attempt to make Severus Snape look guilty is a waste of time, because one, I've seen the order meetings in Hogwarts and Severus has only been in five of them all together, and two, I would not trust you as far as I could throw you," said Harry. He had finally relaxed, his children were not hurt and he knew he could defend himself.

"You were under age when you had your children, it's not allowed," said Albus Dumbledore, a smirk on his face. The cat was out of the bag; he was not going to hide who he truly was if they knew.

"You try and take my children away then you can defeat Voldemort yourself," said Harry. He did not even look angry, that was only because all his children had portkeys. His children would be with him within hours no matter how far away they were.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise, he had never expected to hear those words come from Harry's mouth. He had thought he had conditioned him enough to think no matter what it was his duty to save the world.

"And your parents would be disappointed in you," said Albus Dumbledore. The rest of the order members looked at Dumbledore in horror, that was apart from Ron and Hermione. They looked satisfied that he would be brought back under control.

"How would you know, they are dead, and plus I know my parents would be proud of me and love me no matter what path I took," said Harry. He smiled remembering how concerned his parent's voices had sounded when he had been holding his own against Voldemort.

"You don't mean that do you, Harry?" asked Tonks horrified.

She had not realised just what she was doing to Harry. She had not been thinking of him as a person and that thought horrified her. She felt like Voldemort doing that to Harry, shuddering she felt sickened by herself.

"Yes, I mean it, Tonks. There would be nothing keeping me here, nothing ever has. Just the thought of learning more magic that's about it. Do you know, Salazar Slytherin was never evil; he just wanted muggle borns to go to a different school so they could learn the pure blood ways and not hinder the pure bloods educations because that's what we are doing! How long did you know the levitation charm before you came to school?" he asked.

"About five years why?" she asked confused.

"Yes, five years. You already knew you could have been learning something different in that time! And you would not need to stay behind because of people like them," said Harry. Nodding towards Hermione, looking at the girl discussed.

"I guess you have a point," said Tonks.

"But you are bound to have a Muggle born friend!" Albus reminded her, he did not want Harry corrupting the people he had corrupted.

"Yeah, I did," said Tonks with a smile.

"No one said the school had to be far away, perhaps along from Hogwarts? And people can go and hang around with each other," said Harry.

"True," nodded Tonks.

"That's just a waste of time!" snarled Albus.

"To you maybe to everyone else, no," said Harry.

"I knew everything! I fit into this world! I would not have had to go to another school!" said Hermione in a huff.

"Ah our resident know it all, no one asked your opinion you stupid bint keep out of it this is between Wizarding family's" said Harry. Looking down his nose at the person he had pretended to like for a long time.

"Unless you are forgetting you grew up in the muggle world!" shrieked Hermione. Harry was glad his children were out of this place more than ever.

"Yes, and I know more about both worlds than you ever will, and I have century's worth of Information," smirked Harry.

"Ask me a question then! I bet I could answer," said Hermione puffing her chest up importantly.

"Why did the first goblin rebellion start?" asked Harry.

"Wha… You cannot know that answer! They do not tell you in the books," said Hermione smartly.

"Actually you are wrong, the only reason Goblins start rebellions is when humans try and take over their bank and magic, or when the ministry try and interfere

with their work," said Harry.

"How could you know that? I don't know that and I work there!" said Bill Weasley. This was his first order meeting since he had gotten back from Egypt.

"Have you ever asked?" said Harry bluntly.

Bill blanched, he had not even thought to ask, either he was incredibly stupid or Harry was very brave to actually ask a goblin a question. Frowning he wondered if he could get information out of them. One thing running through his head was 'No wonder they do not join the wars. People trying to control their magic and bank.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The headmaster has only had your best interest at heart, Harry," said Remus calmly and soothingly.

"Shut up, Remus," snarled Harry.

He was not in a good mood with the man for many reasons. He just hoped he had time to confront the man; perhaps it was better done in the open. They deserved to know who they could and could not trust. He had never trusted Remus for many reasons.

"Harry, why are you acting this way?" said Remus hurt.

He liked Harry; he was after all James' son. He had almost had a heart attack when he had seen smaller Harry's walk into the room. He had thought at first that he had been de-aged but of course Harry walked in. He could only come to one conclusion, Harry had children. That made jealously stir, he had been jealous of James, too. He had always wanted children, and thanks to a bite when he was smaller he could not have any.

"Why, why? Because I know you only came to Hogwarts thanks to Dumbledore. One would wonder why you treated me differently than all the other students at the school. Private Patronus lessons that even seventh years could not do," said Harry.

"That's not true," said Remus.

"Really?" asked Harry his eyes wide and innocent.

Remus thought perhaps he was bringing back their innocent Harry. Severus would have thought the same. If he had not seen the green eyes sparkle with anger and rage. That only happened for a second before it was gone leaving only Severus knowing what was really happening.

"Yes, Harry, that's right. I only came back because of you," replied Remus.

"You must take me for a fool, Lupin," snarled Harry.

Leaving the room blinking, they were confused. So they should be Harry's attitude kept changing at the blink of an eye. Of course Harry was just playing with them all. He had shown his true colours he was not going to stop now.

"Wha… What are you playing at Harry?" said Remus narrowed eyed.

"Nothing, Lupin," snarled Harry.

"Care to tell me why you are acting this way towards me? I have done nothing," said Remus.

Everyone said nothing, hoping that Remus would get them Harry back. Or as back as he could get him. They did after all need him to fight and defeat Voldemort. If he did not then he knew they were all doomed and might as well walk towards Voldemort right there and then.

"Why did you never visit me when I was young?" asked Harry.

"What? You know I could not," said Remus wide eyed. He had not expected this kind of question.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because I am a werewolf, they would not let me," said Remus sadly.

"Did you even try?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Remus.

Remus as well as Dumbledore knew that it was a lie, but thanks to Occlumency Harry and Severus both knew he was lying. As much as he is protected thanks to the wolf, it was not enough and Harry knew that Remus had never even tried.

"Why not come glamoured and visit me? Tell me to keep it a secret?" asked Harry.

"I did you just didn't know it was me," replied Remus.

"Why never tell me about the wizarding world?" asked Harry.

"Because you were not to know of it," said Remus. "I wanted to keep you safe and thats what I did," he finsihed.

"You lie, Remus. I am a Legillemency, I know when you are lying," said Harry.

"You don't even know Occlumency never mind Legillemency," snarled Albus.

For the first time since they entered the office. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore agreed on something. As much as Severus did not want to admit it Dumbledore was correct. He was no good at protecting his mind.

Turning to Severus for the first time since they entered. Severus thought Harry was going to be mad, but he looked like he was stopping himself laughing. He looked as though he was looking right through Severus and with a sigh he asked.

"You don't know?" he asked as if he could hardly believe his ears. He would have thought the man had gotten what he had done by now.

"Don't know what?" asked Severus confused.

"You think someone could accidentally get into your mind?" asked Harry. He was looking at Severus as if he had grown another head.

"Yes," said Severus with so much conviction it startled him.

"Just how powerful are you," asked Harry surprised.

"What do you mean? I'm not that powerful," said Severus.

He was after all, standing in a room with the two most powerful wizards that were in the wizarding world. He was nothing compared to them plus, he really did not have all that much magic. He had meant what he had said about foolish wand waving.

Harry pulled out his wand and chanted in an unknown language. Severus' instincts were to duck. Trusting Harry he stood still and let the light hit him. It spread around his body, just then he started to feel too hot. Soon he began sweating, his blood was boiling.

Just then he felt an incredible wave of power flow over him. All he could do was look at his hands, that magic had been awesome. He found himself on his bum on the floor of the headmasters office.

"How?" asked all Severus was able to get out.

All the man could think right now was, 'I'm powerful and it's an amazing feeling. I feel invincible, does Harry feel like that? I used to feel useless.'

"Voldemort stopped your magic maturing with the mark. He will not know if you use a spell I will teach you before you go back to the meetings. If you go back without the spell he would most likely kill you. He would not want any one more powerful than him," said Harry.

"I'm more powerful than the dark lord?" squeaked Severus.

This was too much for a man in one day. He had found out that the headmaster was manipulative, Harry Potter had children, not to mention he got along with the young man, especially when he was not all arrogant like his father. Also, that Voldemort had stopped his magic and he was more powerful than the supposed most powerful wizard.

"Yes," said Harry.

Severus Snape fainted for the first time in his life. It was not every day you learn that you are the most powerful wizard in the world. After not being that good at magic your whole life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus Snape groaned he felt someone slapping his face. Awareness crept up on him within seconds. His wand was out and a curse was sent flying in the direction of the slap before he could even think. Opening his eyes, everything that had happened came back. Groaning when he realised he had fainted. That had never happened to him before; with a sigh he got up wondering if he had hit anyone. Thankfully he had not, Harry had absorbed his spell, and he seemed to have

known it was coming.

"I can't believe I'm more powerful than the dark lord," said Severus wistfully.

"Well you are not more powerful than me," boasted Harry.

"I don't think I would want to be, Harry," said Severus honestly.

As the saying goes, those with great power comes a great responsibility, and Albus Dumbledore had handled or wielded his great power wrongly. Harry was on the right path, using his powers for the good of all. He had a feeling Harry would never be corrupt by his power and that made him feel better. He did not after all, want to be a follower of another lord.

"Probably not, then you would be the one killing the scalely bastard," smirked Harry.

"Yeah, down right nasty that would be," said Severus.

Severus was shocked that he could actually have a conversation with Harry Potter. Even more so that he was actually enjoying it, it made him feel again. Made him realise he was still there; people always avoided him as if he were a curse. No one ever really acknowledged him, making him feel like a ghost or an outsider. Feeling more alive than ever he smiled a true smile, the first one that had probably ever been on his face.

Of course when that happened, gasps ran around the room, Hermione and Ron fainted, they actually fainted. It was then Harry could no longer keep his laughter in. He laughed an outright belly laugh. Severus was next to join in when he saw them. He had thought Harry was laughing at him, but when he saw what Harry was pointing at he could not longer keep it in.

The order members quickly woke them up and they flushed when they realised what was happening. Ron looked betrayed when he saw that his brothers were laughing at him. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George, whom had not been in the order long. Bill and Charlie had just gotten back. Fred and George had just graduated, joining the order, too. They were just realising the errors of joining.

"Anyway don't ever think I am joining the order or going to you for help. Just forget it if you think that's going to happen. And remember anything, and I mean anything, happens to my children, even if Fudge tries, then I'm gone and I will never darken this world again. The only people it can get out from would be you, just remember that warning," warned Harry.

"And what are you going to do when I do tell the world?" taunted Ron.

"Try it, Weasley, and you will be on your hands and knees begging me to come back and that's a warning," said Harry before leaving the room.

"Better keep that warning in your heart, Weasley," said Severus as he too left the room.

"Spraffing idiot," said Weasley so sure of himself.

"This order meeting is over," said the headmaster shakily.

Nothing had gone according to plan. He had planned on getting the children away from Potter and under the secret keeper and then get them sold out, telling Harry. Harry would go to his childrens' rescue and then kill Voldemort and possibly get killed by one of Voldemort's death eaters. It was one he had come up with in a few hours, now he could hardly do that now. Well not until the dark lord was done for sure, other wise they were doomed.

They order left, hardly any of them would meet the headmaster's eye. Most of them left considering never going back and perhaps getting in touch with Harry. Ron went straight to Rita Skeeter and told her everything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daily Prophet Office

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Can I help you?" asked a woman who was painting her nails, looking extremely bored.

"Yes, I want to speak to Rita Skeeter," said Ron.

"I will leave you an appointment," she said.

Ron frowned how she dare speak to him as if he were nothing. Nearly hexing her, he said in his most superior tone, acting all high and mighty, "I have new information on Harry Potter."

"I will get her in one second," said the woman looking rushed all of a sudden.

Ron smirked, satisfied, and sitting down he waited. The woman was now on the phone. It was not long before Rita Skeeter was walking through. The woman already had her quick quotes quill ready.

"Ah, I'm Rita Skeeter, you are Ronald Weasley," she said.

Ron smirked he was finally getting recognized everywhere he went. That was how he wanted it.

"Yes, and I have some information you would love and I will give you it for a reasonable price," said Ronald.

"Go on then, what can you possibly tell us about," said Rita.

"About Harry having children," said Ron with a devious smirk.

"What? Harry Potter has children?" said Rita wide eyed.

"Yes. Now the price?" asked Ron.

"Five thousand galleons," said Rita.

"Ten thousand," said Ron.

"Six thousand," said Rita.

"Nine thousand," said Ron getting angry.

"Seven thousand," said Rita.

"Eight thousand then, Merlin," said Ron.

"Deal," said Rita.

"Done," said Ron.

"Now, tell me what you know," said Rita quill poised.

"He has five children, they all look like them. The oldest are around three years old they are twins. There are another set of twins that look two and a newborn child," said Ron eagerly.

"Really? Three years that means Harry had children when he was not of age," said Rita.

"That's right," said Ron smugly.

"Thanks for the information, Mr Weasley," said Rita.

"Thanks for the time, Rita," said Ron. Looking down at her as if she was below him, walking out he nearly laughed. He had eight thousand galleons. All for just telling them that Harry had five children, with a sigh of glee he walked back to school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at Hogwarts

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ron where did you go?" asked Hermione as soon as he came back.

"To Rita Skeeter," said Ron with a smirk.

"What?" asked Hermione wide eyed.

"Yeah and I got eight thousand for the story," said Ron.

"Oh Ron, that's great! Are you going to buy the ring with it?" asked Hermione.

They had been going out for a while now and they liked each other. Hermione had never bothered about him not having much. Because they both got money for putting up with Harry. But it was nothing like eight thousand they had just gotten in a day. Now they had the money, Hermione dreamed about a perfect wedding. Now she had seen Harry's children, she wanted her own.

"Yeah," said Ron satisfied.

He had no idea the trouble he had just caused everyone by wanting that eight thousand galleons. Or going to the news papers, until that very next morning


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry woke up the next morning, last night he had gotten home, Severus had called the house elf and he has sat the rest of the night with his children. They also got to know the real Severus Snape better as Harry had called him. They had already had dinner then went to bed for an early night. They slept in the same room, in different beds though.

Getting up he went through to the joined room and had a long soak in the bath. Knowing his children would be up soon, he got out and walking into the room again, he soon realised that he did not have any clothes.

"Dobby?" called Harry.

"Yes sir, Master Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby as he popped in.

"Get me my trunk and go to my home in Surrey and get the rest of my things please," said Harry.

"Yes sir, right away," said Dobby, he was gone with a click of his fingers.

Dobby took a good five minutes gathering everything Harry had asked him to get. Harry then sat on his bed waiting. With a 'pop' all, his belongings were on the floor, two trunks full of things. In addition, there was a bag full of things that he must have left lying around.

"Thanks, Dobby, that's all I need right now," said Harry with a smile.

"If Harry Potter needs anything just call upon Dobby and I will be right there, Master Potter," said Dobby, bowing low.

"I will, Dobby, thanks," said Harry as the little elf popped away.

"The elf seems to like you," said a sleep filled aware voice from across the room.

House elves were never usually in his rooms unless he called upon them. The poor things had been too petrified to come back in, woken up in the middle of the night he had sent a spell flying. They had never darkened his domain again, some times, he was thankful. Some times, he hated the fact he had scared them that much. They had after all only done their job. What was done was done and nothing he could do.

"So would any elf if you saved them from the abusive Malfoys," said Harry.

"He's a Malfoys elf?" asked a shocked Severus.

"Yes," said Harry.

"You managed to free him… how?" was all Severus could ask.

"Easy, stuck a sock in a book he gave it to his house elf and goodbye Dobby. Thankfully Dobby was still there or I would be dead, I mean Malfoy had started the incantation for the Killing Curse when Dobby stopped it," said Harry.

"Killing curse in Hogwarts?" he asked if he did not believe Harry.

"Well can you name any other curse beginning with Ava…?" said Harry.

"No," said Severus.

"Then there you go and right out side the headmasters office, too," said Harry as an after thought.

He then began rummaging through his trunk, trying to find something to wear. His clothes were all nice and tidy, thanks to his ex-lover; she would always have a special place in his heart and knew she would not be the only death that he had dealt with. Harry did not feel embarrassed dressing in front of his teacher that was of course starting to scare Harry.

Harry then left the room he had a feeling that Severus would not get dressed unless he did. Harry did not see what was to be embarrassed about the body he had, not that he had seen it properly. That was something he would not mind at all, shaking off the thoughts he started getting his children ready for a new day.

They looked like muggle born children with a mix of muggle and wizard clothes on. It made them look smarter than muggles and nicer dressed than Purebloods. Severus who had walked out thought so too.

"Well are you ready?" asked Severus.

"Yes, just a second," said Harry.

He got the bottle that had been lying for his youngest child; she was too young for any kind of food yet. Quickly putting it in his pocket, he lifted her up and put her into Severus' arms. Harry was giving the man a lot of trust and he just hoped he did not ever regret it.

They walked from the dungeons to the great hall, when Harry heard nothing coming from the great hall he grew more worried. Either there has been an attack or something had stunned them into silence. Neither was very comforting for Harry right now. He and Severus showed looks of understanding.

Getting his nerves around him he walked in, his children ahead of him. He was not going to tell them they were his, perhaps that they were cousins. He realised that they only knew he lived with his Aunt, nothing else. Perhaps he would get away with it, maybe not. He had no choice his children were staying with him not that it was a hard decision, she had no other family. In addition, he would not trust any one else with his children.

Getting his children seated, he heated a milk bottle up with a spell and let Severus feed his daughter. Opening the newspaper, he found why everyone was quiet. Two headlines popped out at him.

'Boy who lived a father?'

'The Burrow raized to the ground.' a message above, 'I will find them Potter.'

Ron had paled when he had read that, he had of course told the paper, someone must have told Voldemort and Voldemort had attacked the Burrow. Harry continued reading the newspaper, Ginny was in St. Mungo's as was Mrs. Weasley, burns too severe for potions to heal. No one else had been home at the time, so Ron was responsible for his home being raized to the ground and his sister and mother hurt in hospital, no one was sure they were going to survive.

Harry just finished eating what was left of his beans and put sausages on his plate when the doors of the great hall banged open. To reveal the Minister of Magic and Aurors who came stomping up to the head table right in front of Harry. Severus was able to eat his breakfast and feed the little girl at the same time, aware when Harry kept putting more on his plate, Harry thought he was far to skinny as it was. Even when the Ministry came, Harry kept eating as if nothing was wrong, making Fudge go a very horrible colour.

"Do you have constipation, because you totally look like you do?" said Harry smoothly, looking mockingly concerned.

Fudge could not form a sentence as people began laughing at him. When he had stuttered for at least five minutes, he got his wits around him, which were not many. He was just a spineless bag of bones really.

"Potter, it's come to our attention that you have children. I want to know if it's true or not," said Fudge.

"If I did why would I tell you?" asked Harry as if he were talking to a bug.

"Because I am the Minister of Magic and I demand to know!" yelled Cornelius Fudge loosing patience.

"Well demand all you like," said Harry coldly.

"I demand to know if you have children," snarled Fudge falling into Harry's game.

Harry did not reply, but kept eating.

"I demand to know!" yelled Fudge again.

"You can demand, but I did not promise to answer you," said Harry.

The hall had been quiet ever since the Minister came in, sniggering mostly coming from the Slytherins occasionally. Ron was furious that Harry was not ending up a big pile of goo telling the Minister he was sorry. It had all been for nothing and his mum and sister had paid the price for something he had done. Now they had no place for home, then he thought of it.

'Grimmauld place, I can just get the family there. Harry will not know he doesn't know that we get money from him every year,' he thought.

"Then I will just take them into custody," said Fudge pointing a finger at the child, who looked like Harry.

"Go ahead and try," said Harry sitting back in his seat calm as you like.

Severus was stunned at what Harry said; even more on how Harry was acting. Ron stood in the background a victorious smirk on his face. Which did not go unnoticed by Severus Snape, Harry Potter, or Albus Dumbledore. Albus was angry with the boy, he knew how the press had gotten the information now. Severus was worse than angry he was furious, he had only known the children a while. Yet they had wormed their way into his so called cold heart. Harry was the most pissed off out of them all, furious was nothing compared to what Harry was. His magic started to sweep the hall, making everyone apart from Severus shudder. He was powerful and the message was clear 'mess with me and I will hurt you'.

No one, not even Albus Dumbledore, had seen Fudge leave as quickly as he did. Smirking Harry sat down; seeing his children were getting cranky at sitting down so long, he got them up. Walking down the hall he paused before speaking, the hall being silent, heard him.

"I won't be helping you with your problems with Voldemort. I already warned them, but you disrespected the warning, thank Ronald Weasley for that. I'm gone and I won't be coming back," said Harry his magic still blowing around him.

"You can't Potter! It's your duty," yelled Ron.

"And how is it my duty?" asked Harry.

"Because he killed your parents! Don't you want to get him back for that?" asked Ron.

"Do you want to kill Voldemort to avenge your Uncles?" asked Harry.

"What? Uncle Gideon and Fabians how do you know?" asked Ron.

"That's not the point Ron, They are your uncles they died and it took five death eaters to kill them. Why not go out and kill Voldemort now," said Harry.

"No! It's your job it was your family he killed," said Ron.

"So you would sit back and do nothing as your family is killed?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ron smugly.

"Good for you and because of you I'm leaving don't expect me back and I pray that your family lives Ron. It would be a shame for them to die," said Harry giving Ron a pointed look.

"They will," said Ron determinedly.

"Really? And you telling the newspaper that I have children and Voldemort attacking the Burrow had nothing to do with you what so ever?" asked Harry, an eye brow raised.

"That's right," said Ron as if he were insulted.

"Well look at the bottom of the page, Weasley, read and weep," said Harry. He stayed behind only to see their reactions to everything.

Everyone looked at the bottom of the pages and Harry and Severus together watched smirking as jaws dropped one by one. Even the Slytherins were gob smacked at what the idiot Weasley had done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone in the great hall looked down at the paper, wondering what the boy who lived was talking about. Reading down the paper, they found what he was meaning and breaths were sucked in.

'We have this information thanks to Ron Weasley whom I paid handsomely for telling us this great information. It is hard to believe that Harry Potter has children he was even underage when he had them apparently. All for eight thousand galleons, anyone would have paid more but we all know the Weasleys did not have much. Now because of this destruction they have hardly anything now.'

"Murderer!" yelled Dean Tomas he liked Ginny.

"You nearly killed your own mother! And sister you stupid idiot," yelled Seamus.

"You're not my friend in any way Ron. You disgust me. I won't be sleeping in the same room with you. For all I know you might murder me in my sleep," said Neville looking at Ron as though he had never seen him before.

"But… But I did not mean it!" said Ron looking close to tears.

"You still got them nearly killed! All for eight thousand galleons! You are sick," yelled the Parvati twin.

"Yeah, you're sick Weasley!" yelled the rest of the table.

Fred and George got up and headed for their brother. They summoned the money from him and put it in their pocket. They were ready to walk away when Ron yelled.

"Hey, that's mine!"

He then was introduced to the great hall floor as his brothers both punched him in the face. Their stupid brother had just nearly lost them their mother and sister. She may be annoying but they loved her to pieces.

"Traitor! As soon as mum's better she better disown you," said George.

"Or we will," finished Fred.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Hermione coming next to him.

"You're sticking up for the traitor? Ginny is supposed to be your best friend," said George angrily.

"No! I am not she wanted Harry so she bloody annoyed me constantly wanting to know more about him. She even asked me to brew her a love potion!" she said.

"What? No way would our baby sister do that…" said Fred.

"To Harry. She likes him that…" said George.

"Is all," finished Fred.

"You're wrong, she has been getting money just like me and Ron is from Harry for hanging around with him. However, she wanted more! What she got was not enough so she set out to marry him," said Hermione.

"You are sick, all for money?" asked Fred looking disgusted and angry. They were that angry that they stopped finishing each other's sentences.

"Yes, at least I will not have to be poor!" said Ron.

"You bastard," snarled George.

"How dare you call me that? You are not even worthy enough to lick my boots!" yelled Ron.

"So that's what being our brother means to you? Do you think like that of Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Percy, too?" said Fred.

"YES!" yelled Ron.

Then all hell broke loose, every single Gryffindor and Huffelpuff all tried to hit Ron. Both Ron and Hermione fell unconscious from all the spells that had hit them, but not before screaming a horrible scream.

Fred and George were ready to cast more spells. Just before they raised their wands they dropped them when Professor Dumbledore yelled.

"Enough."

"Fred, George, you go to my office right now. Minerva take Hermione and Ron to the hospital wing," demanded Albus.

"You can't do that, I'm afraid," said George.

"Yeah, because we are not students…"

"And as for the order, well…"

"You can stuff our memberships up your ass," finished Fred.

The headmaster flushed he looked as though he wanted to yell at them. However, stopped not wanting to scare or make his students fear him. You never know, they might be useful in the war.

"Very well," mumbled Albus.

The twins had been making great things for them, they truly did help. Severus had seen them at use and thought about telling Harry how good they were.

"Best entertainment I've had in ages," said Harry brining Severus from his thoughts.

"I agree. Now if you are going, you better get out soon," said Severus, the last bit not even needing to be said, 'or Dumbledore will stop you,'

"Yes, I guess," said Harry with a sigh.

"You can always go to my manor," said Severus cooing at the little girl who had surprisingly stayed quiet. Severus not once met Harry's eyes. He liked the children and would like to see them again.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

Severus' face snapped up unable to believe what Harry had said. He had been waiting on Harry saying no, but he had thought he better try. Instead of the 'No' he thought he would get it was 'Are you sure'. Getting himself out of his thoughts, he replied.

"Yes I would not have asked if I had not wanted you to come," said Severus.

He would also like a chance to get to know the Harry Potter that had kept him company over the last two days.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Let's get going," said Severus.

As they left Harry could have sworn he saw two red spots flush across Severus cheeks. Perhaps the man was not used to being thanked was all he could think. He did not know how close to the truth he actually was. No one had ever thanked him for anything. He could not even remember a time where he was thanked.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"Where are we going?" asked Damon after they were told to touch the portkey.

"Away from here, now come on," said Harry.

"Can't we go another way?" whined Damon.

He was like his father. He did not like portkeys at all, drawing closer he did not want to be left behind. They knew what portkeys were like thanks to Harry. Who had made them practice so if anything happened that they could get away. Unfortunately they had been of no use. Camilla obviously had not been able to get to one in time, probably refusing to leave without her children. The children had been up in their room and had been too petrified to move.

"No, go this way!" said Damien.

Damien unlike Damon loved portkeys, the tugging behind his navel. He had enjoyed the practicing they had. They had been in Diagon Alley a few times, but not very often. Harry was struggling with his anger, he did not like his children fighting over something when he had told them they were going this way. Trying to hold on to five children was not exactly easy.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Harrison.

"We are going to a safe place, Harrison. The headmaster will force us to stay and Voldemort will find us if we don't go," said Harry explaining everything to his children.

He had waited, wanting to say goodbye to Severus befor going to his house, but it did not look like he was coming. He was just about to activate the portkey when Severus burst into the room.

"Wait, I will come with you," said Severus not even out of breath.

Harry was grateful he did not want to try portkeying with five children in his hands. He did not want to take the chance of leaving one of them behind. He greatfully gave his youngest girl to Severus, her name was Samara Jade Potter. If they had not known better they would have said she was a Snape, black hair and the very brown eyes that almost looked like black tunnels. They would have if it were not for the fact that they sparkled with green flecks. Severus did not think he had ever seen a child look so beautiful. He thought perhaps if he had, had a child it would look like her. He knew it was wistful thinking he would never have a child.

"1... 2... 3, go," said Severus after he had tucked the newborn into his arms and took two of the twins into his hands. Making sure Harry had his two other children he smiled as the portkey landed them in Snape Manor.

"Wow, we are in the same place as before," said Damon excitedly.

He had loved playing in the manor, the house elf was funny. The squeaky voice and the popping sound as it left and that. The house elf had also played with them and made trampolines for them it had been great fun. He had liked the magic that the house elf did. He knew to be nice to them because his daddy told him the story about Dobby and did not want to anger a house elf. Especially if they can kill you making it look accidental. He had been told the elf had tried to get him hurt also about Malfoy trying to use the killing curse on his dad.

"Daddy, who's that man?" asked Harrison tugging on Harry's cloak to get his attention.

Harry listened to his son and stood stunned; he could not believe he had not even introduced his children to Severus. They had never seen another wizard and had never been without their mother for long. Damon and Damien had been in nursery the others had a baby sitter frequently. They all thought that Harry was a lawyer and was away regularly. Of course, they did not know that Harry was the same Harry they thought was a criminal going to a school for the criminally insane.

"This man is called Severus Snape but I don't think you will be able to say it call him Sev, but I don't know if he wants you calling him that. Why don't you go and ask him what he would like you to call him?" questioned Harry.

"Can I call you Sev?" asked Harrison softly going over to the other man.

"Of course you can," said Severus bending down until he was level with the child.

He was amazed of the looks of the child the lovely blond hair and blue eyes. They looked nothing like their mother or father even their Grandparents. It was refreshing that they all did not look like miniature James Potters not that he would ever admit that. Only two of them really looked like Harry. If he admitted it they looked nothing like James and he did admit it. Apart from the hair they looked nothing like James but Harry had that hair too so he got it from his father.

"As in Sev'rus Snape?" asked Damon.

"Yes," said Severus waiting for some spiteful remark. Thinking Harry probably told them all about how he was. To his relief and curiosity none of the expected came, looking at them he saw them looking at him in awe.

"You're a potions master?" questioned Damien and Damon at the same time.

"Yes," said Severus slowly, wondering what they were getting at.

"Would you teach us about potions? Dad taught us what he could when he could," said Damon.

"But I wanted them to know spells before potions," said Harry cutting in.

"Yep, so will you?" asked Damon his eyes wide.

"Sure when I have time, which I don't have right now, but there is some books I could give you," said Severus.

"Yeahh!" yelled Damon and Damien jumping up and down.

"But…" said Severus.

Making them stop jumping up and down and look like they had been denied to ever have any candy again. Thinking Severus was going to tell them they were too young to read them. That was until they heard what he said next.

"You have to promise me that you will not rip them or get them dirty. I have had them for a very long time and don't want them ruined," said Severus.

He had had the books since he was a child, potions books. His mother had been a potions mistress and had wanted him to be good at it too. She had gotten him books and he had ended up loving potions. Much to his mother's happiness and his father's displeasure.

His father had been a muggle and had hoped Severus would be a squib, that had been squashed at one year old. He had loved his son but he could not handle the boy doing magic. He had hoped to beat the magic out of him but dared not cross his wife. He had been horrible when she was away that was about it, he had wanted normal children now he knew it would not happen with Eileen Prince.

"Yeah! We promise," said the small boy seriously.

"Good then I will get them and give them to your father. Now let me show you your room," said Severus.

"Can we share one?" asked Harrison softly.

He liked sharing with his brothers, he always had. His two sisters were meant to share a room but Samara had not been old enough. Lily his twin sister had

her own room all to herself.

"If you want then yes," said Severus.

Leading them down a corridor, he did not want them having to climb up and down stairs. He opened the door the room was blue no surprise there. He then turned to Damien, Damon and Harrison.

"Do you want bunk beds or beds of your own?" asked Severus.

Harry was behind watching with a smile, he hoped Severus would become a permanent fixture to the family. He seemed to know what he was doing if he could not have his own children then he could share his with him. He felt a strange feeling in his heart at the thought of spending most of his time with Severus.

"Bunks!" yelled all three of them raising their Hands.

"What do you say?" butted in Harry.

"Please," said the three boy's angelic looks around them.

"Well then let's get them made for you eh?" said Severus pointing his wand at the Double bed that was in the middle of the room.

Saying a spell the bed slowly stretched and shaped into a three bunk bed. Two going down the way and the third on the top across the way. They were bigger

than normal beds and they had safety spells on it. He did not want to take the chance of one of the boys hurting themselves.

"Can you give us a snitch? So we can play catch?" asked Damien to his father.

"Only if Severus says you can," said Harry.

"Can we Sev please?" asked Harrison

"Can we please Sev'rus" yelled both twins.

"Ok only if you let Madeline play with you," said Severus.

The house elf had told him what the children had gotten up to. Madeline had also told him that she had enjoyed herself. Looking after children and all she had looked after Severus some time. The home they were in used to be called Prince Manor, Severus had gotten into calling it Snape manor. His mother had changed the name of it and he could not break the habit.

"Yeah!" yelled Damon he liked Madeline.

"Very well then, Madeline?" said Severus.

"Yes master Snape?" her eyes getting wider and happier when she saw the children.

"The boys want to play snitch would you play with them and watch them for us?" asked Severus.

"Madeline will do as Master wishes," said Madeline her head bowed in respect before conjuring a snitch. She was free she did not need permission to use her magic.

"Good we will get the girls a room now I will see you all later," said Severus closing the door behind him. Leaving Damon and the others in the capable hands of his house elf.

"Thanks for this," said Harry softly no one had ever helped him like this.

"You're welcome," said Severus softly.

He did not realise he was giving Harry a fond look. The boy and his children had brought down all his shields, shields he had kept up for a long time, never letting anyone in. Now Harry and his children were probably the only people who knew the real him.

"Now what would you like to do Lily?" asked Severus speaking to the child for the first time.

He had forgotten her name until he remembered the conversation on the train. He remembered Harry telling him that he had named his children Lily and Harrison. He would probably shorten it to Harry soon anyway not liking his whole name.

"Can I play with toys? Book and crayons?" asked Lily she was probably the shyest of them all.

"Of course you can," said Severus lifting the little girl into his arms.

"You're probably freaked out by the way I'm acting right now, aren't you?" asked Severus looking back at Harry.

"Actually no, just amazed," said Harry softly.

"That's surprising after how I have treated you all these years," said Severus surprised.

"Did you act that way because of the death eaters or because it was me or a bit of both?" asked Harry curiously.

"I think it's probably a bit of both," said Severus thoughtfully.

"As I thought," said Harry smirking slightly.

"I am sorry. I thought you were spoiled and I told myself I was not going to treat you like the king you probably thought yourself as," said Severus.

"Well I hope the next time you will actually get to know the person before being horrible to them," said Harry.

"Yes," agreed Severus.

"Ok here we go," said Severus five seconds later as they opened the bedroom door.

This room was a white fresh colour it had a cot in it as well as a bed. It was like a room of requirement giving what you needed. This was the only room in the manor that did this. There was also a chest full of toys for a one year old girl, also some for a child months old.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The times went slowly; Ron was a disgrace to the Weasleys and to the Wizarding world. Everyone knew what he had done and they hated him for it. He had, after all, chased away their savior. Now no one could save them. Dumbledore now had people begging him to do something about it. Something that Severus had taken delight in telling Harry all about. The old man got more and more angry at the pleading looks and cursed the day he had lost control over his puppet.

He had no one to blame for everything that went wrong anymore. Not just that, he realized Harry had deceived him for much longer. Harry had delivered a statement to him; a Gringotts' statement, of money he had withdrawn from his vault. The money he had been getting for many years had stopped. No one knew that the Dumbledore funds were non-existent. However, if he did not get Harry back under his control they were going to find out very soon.

Conversely, Harry had gotten most of the money back that Dumbledore had taken out of his vault. That was really the only clue that Dumbledore had that Harry was still in the Wizarding world, if not perhaps still visiting the Wizarding world at the least. He had people on the watch for him.

"What was one person against the whole Wizarding world?" thinking everyone would agree him, the Minister of Magic had people watching, too. The Minister of Magic even thought that by kidnapping him they were going to get him to do what they wanted.

Things were slowly going downhill for Albus Dumbledore and he still had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to find. Severus had not even applied for the post; something he usually got a laugh at when he got it. He would never give a Death Eater the post of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore had lost control over the Weasleys. Now that he was not supplying them with money they had more or less told him to shove it. Thankfully, Molly and Ginny slowly got better. The control Dumbledore had over Ginny was now gone. She had burst into tears at her own actions while under the influence of a potion that not only made her submit to anothers will but also acted as a love potion. She just hoped, some day, Harry would forgive her.

Unfortunately, when the Weasleys looked for what was controlling Ron and Hermione they found nothing wrong. They had been shocked when they realized that Ron and Hermione were acting on their own free wills. They thought they knew Ron, but apparently not. Hermione had been promised money, books, and personal training/apprenticeship from the great Albus Dumbledore. Hermione had slowly become more selfish and greedy as she grew older, so much easier to control, too. All Dumbledore needed to do was ask and she would comply.

Ron and Hermione used to bring in good information for him from the things said around Gryffindor common room and about Harry. Of course, he was presently beginning to understand just how much Harry had not told them. He thought that Harry told them everything. Hermione lost her money as well as her books, every single one of them, to pay back the debt she owed Harry.

--------------

"Hey Sev," said Harry putting his book away.

"You missed something amazing today, Harry. You should have seen Gangers face." said Severus with a dreamy, glazed look, remembering what had happened.

"What happened? Did she get her letter from Gringotts?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"Not quite, the Goblins appeared in the great hall, summoned all of Granger's valuables, and, then, gave her the letter. She literally screamed in rage. It was highly entertaining watching her try to get them all back. Of course, the Goblins would have none of that. She was left not only battered but defeated," laughed Severus.

Harry laughed along with him and then questioned, "Why did they take her books?"

"She still owed you money, Harry. They will sell the books to get the money back for you. They auction them off. Gringotts has many auctions every day. There are always new things to bid for," said Severus.

"Just another thing about the Wizarding world I didn't know. Is there a way to find out what is being auctioned? I would love to see what other kind of things they sell," said Harry curiously.

"That's easy; just ask them to give you a description and a photo of the items that are going to be put up in auction. Offer them two sickles and they'll do it right away," said Severus.

"Why two sickles? It's nothing," said Harry looking, at Severus strangely.

"Not to Goblins, it's not. They are lucky to get paid a sickle a month, apart from any of the goblins that manage Pureblood vaults. For example, I have someone looking after the Prince vaults, the vaults from my mother's side. I pay them two sickles a month, but the Malfoys vault manager gets three. Yours, however, I don't know. Do you have someone looking after your vaults?" asked Severus.

"No, I just might get Griphook to do it. I'm sure he will be happy to then I'll ask him about the auctions, too," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Good, never leave your vaults without a manager," said Severus.

Harry just nodded his head.

"So how are the children?" asked Severus looking more than eager.

"Severus, it's only been three days! They're fine; Damon and Damien, as well as Harrison, are never out of their room. They absolutely love their potions books. I just wish I had thought of that. They seem quite attached to you," whined Harry, practically pouting.

"Don't worry; if they want anything just ask me. I will point you in the right direction, as for more potions books just ask the toddler-preschool shop. You can owl them," recommended Severus thoughtfully. "And never think for a minute that you are a bad father. Your children love you to bits." Severus gave Harry a look.

"Thanks Sev. I'm not used to looking after them like this and I have so much to learn. I mean to defeat Voldemort, but I won't have my children grow up stuck in a manor."

"There's nothing wrong with that," stated Severus turning his head away.

"Sev, they can't grow up in a manor. I won't have it. Children need fun outdoors and sunshine, fair enough they have helped in the garden, even now it's still not safe enough for children to play in."

"I see, well then what are you waiting for," said Severus still not looking at him. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' thought Severus. 'I always have control over my emotions! However, near them, it is useless! I just melt under their stares. I cannot do this. How did I get so damn attached to them so quickly? I do not want them to leave! It's probably an excuse to leave here, being polite as always; oh Harry, how I wish you would stay.'

"Sev?" asked Harry confused.

"If you want to go Harry then leave, you don't need my permission," said Severus turning his tormented eyes on Harry.

"I don't want to leave! It's just that I don't want them stuck here forever. I want to end the war. In fact, I hope you will follow us wherever we may end up. Sev, the children love you and I would love you in our lives," said Harry, afraid of what he might see he looked away. It was the first time he had

ever admitted to the man that he wanted him in his life.

"Really?" asked Severus stiffly but slowly becoming less and less tense.

"Yes," said Harry with a sigh.

"I would love to be part of your family, forever Harry," said Severus giving Harry's shoulder a slight squeeze. He was happy with just friendship from Harry, if that is all he could get.

"Is that all that happened at Hogwarts?" asked Harry changing the awkward silence.

"Yes, mostly Dumbledore is getting more annoyed by the day. It is so amazingly funny. All those people looking at him with begging eyes pleading him to end the war. As you know there is increasing Death Eater activity every day."

"And you have not been called again?"

"No, I'm brewing a potion. It's very delicate. It causes pain to course through the body, though it won't cause any permanent damage," said Severus softly.

"I'm not here to judge you Sev. Now, do you want to feed Samara?" asked Harry curiously.

"I would love to," said Severus smiling.

"Well Madeline will be through with the bottle any minute and you can feed her. I am going up for a shower while I have the chance, if that's alright with you?" asked Harry somewhat unsure.

"Sure," replied a gob-smacked Severus.

Severus was still in awe of the trust Harry showed in him; it made his heart warm. Not even a cold winters night could make Severus' heart cold when Harry and his children were around. He retrieved the bottle when the elf popped in and then fed the little girl, who had been brought in by another elf. He pondered extending the wards past his potions garden and putting a fence up. He wanted to let the children get out and about. He knew the children were probably used to going out all the time at home. Nodding his head, he thought that it might just work. He knew that the back garden would need doing. Looking out, his jaw dropped.

The garden was much nicer than he remembered. The grass was cut and the weeds were pulled out. The trees were still there, it looked as though Harry was doing it bit by bit. There were children's shovels and shovels out there, so he knew that the children had helped. Smiling in a way he had not in many

years he walked back into the sitting room.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," said Harry looking better, more relaxed. He only then saw the tan that Harry had gotten from being out side.

"It's ok, ah perfect timing," hissed Severus.

"He's calling?" asked Harry looking somewhat fearful.

"Yes."

"Go! Don't be late, I do not want you hurt and come back here. I know what potions you need. I will help you."

"Goodbye, sorry, Harry." Kissing the baby on the forehead he passed her to Harry and left. He would have kissed Harry, but he did not want to ruin their friendship. If Harry wanted him, he would make the first move.

Severus, thankfully, came back unhurt. He stayed for a while before he had to go. His door at school alerted him that someone had knocked, possibly looking for him. Flooing into his room, he spelled the mess off his robes and floor, making sure to leave no traces that he had gone out. He found it had been one of his Slytherin students. After the student was gone, he decided to start his potions.

He told Dumbledore about the meeting the next day. The Dark Mark was more often burning than not, though it was not painful, just uncomfortable. It was alerting him that there was a meeting and that he was not there and there was nothing he could do. It was to make him feel useless. He did visit Harry occasionally but not very often, it was mostly to see the children. Unfortunately there was hardly a minute when they could sit and talk themselves because he was needed at night and the children were awake during the day.

------------------

No one in St. Mungo's could tell who had controlled her. Whoever it was, had known what they were doing. They left absolutely no trace of his or her magic and Ginny knew better than to tell anyone. Her family, however, knew. They had been truly disappointed in her and she had sobbed the whole story out.

Ron had been disowned, Fred and George who had been true to their word told their mother that under no circumstances would they stay in the family if Ron was allowed to remain part of the family.

"Oh Fred, George, I can't, don't make me choose," sobbed Molly.

Molly hadn't been left the choice; Arthur had done it for her. He was not having Ron destroy the family. Ron had nearly killed his wife and only daughter and to think, the others could have been home too. Shuddering, he had gladly gotten rid of Ron; Fred and George were right. Their brother held no remorse in his body and he would always be that way.

Ron, after that, had not been half as cocky as he used to be. Not actually having spent any of the money he got from Harry, he didn't owe him any money. Nonetheless, he had lost his family and his home. He had nowhere to live but thankfully Hermione had let him live with her. However, if he had listened properly he would have realized she said he could stay the summer at her house, but made no mention of taking him in.

Word got out to the Daily Prophet that Ginny had been given a potion, Harry had been glad to hear that Ginny wasn't acting of her own accord. He liked the Weasley family. They had always sent him food packages over the summers though they did not have that much themselves. Harry smiled more knowing he had a truly loyal family on his side.

Severus had been secretly pleased that Harry was gay. He would have hated the little bint, if she had taken Harry. He knew that she had to have already loved Harry for the potion to work. He hoped Harry never asked him about the potion. he knew Harry now, but he was afraid that the boy would turn into the hero of the wizarding world again and marry Ginny out of expectation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everywhere was deserted, streets, Diagon ally, Hogsmeade. Owls however were becoming more and more frequent. People sending owls to do their shopping and other things they needed done. All petrified that Voldemort would attack them, thinking they were all safe in their homes. Of course, they were proved wrong, when Voldemort attacked them before killing them, none of them living to tell the tale.

Severus was being suspected at being a spy from Voldemort, Harry who was still getting the mad mans emotions knew that. Not only that he still got visions, only now he had help, staying in a potions master's house helped him. There were potions for him to take, there were still loads of them, he realised there were cupboards full of them. Severus just about had potions stashed everywhere, mostly potions he knew Severus would need after coming back from a Death

Eaters mission. Anti Cruciatus, healing potion and so on, every time Harry saw one he got a strange feeling in his chest.

He was not sure what it was, perhaps it was worry? Or perhaps awe? He was not sure. Every time he saw them, he realised just what kind of man Severus was, brave, honourable trying to make up for a past mistake. He tried to express his gratitude every time Severus came over.

Severus most of the time, spent his time with the kids, teaching them what they wanted to learn, especially Damon and Damien. Harrison was quickly following their lead, not that he understood any of it. Lily and Samara were quietest of the lot. Lily liked colouring and playing in the garden. Samara only ever made a noise when she was hungry.

Severus seemed happiest teaching Potions to someone that was actually paying attention. Was Harry's first thought when he saw his sons sitting in Severus' lap with a book. Thinking back to all the potions classes, he realised that most of them were not listening or even looking. 'Was that why the man was so snarky all the time?' he thought. Nodding his head quietly, he smiled before leaving the room, he did not think anyone had seen him, but Severus had.

Harry slowly but surly started training, learning everything he could to defeat the monster. He knew that if he did not start training soon, he would be cutting his nose off to spite his face. He needed to learn, he knew what happened at Death Eater meetings and wanted rid of the disgusting maniac that called himself Lord Voldemort. Particularly before Severus was found out a spy.

The first thing Harry learned was everything he had missed from school. That he learned quickly, as the training went on it got harder. The children knew more magic than some first years. Some defensive spells, Harry was paranoid when it came to his children. After everything that had happened to him, Harry had a right to be paranoid.

He then learned the killing curse, as well as the other two unforgivable. Only after he had learned them and many other spells did he think back to what happened on Halloween. He nearly cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier, 'Of course Voldemort would not go down with a simple killing curse. I will talk to Severus when he gets here,' thought Harry. 'Wait he is not coming, not for a couple of days if not more.'

"Severus Snape's quarters," yelled Harry,

"What is it?" grumbled Severus coming in, hearing his fire flairing knowing he was being fire called.

"Harry?" he asked his tone of voice changing immediately.

"Hey, can you come over tonight?" asked Harry sounding subdued.

"I can't I have potions to brew! Dumbledore made me make potions for the order," said Severus.

"Can't you just get the ones from the Manor? Make fresh ones for the manor instead?" asked Harry, getting desperate.

"Fine, I will be over in an hour or two can you wait that long?" asked Severus.

Harry went red stammering, "It doesn't matter," before his head disappeared.

Harry was not used to asking people for help, he was so used to looking out for himself that he was unsure. Unsure if Severus even wanted to help him. He had no one else to go to and it scared him that he needed help. It made him fell incapable of looking after himself, never mind his children. He needed to be strong in front of everyone. Most of all he needed to be strong for himself. He felt as though if he asked for help then he was betraying himself and his weakness.

----

Severus was stunned when Harry hastily made his retreat; he had not expected Harry to act like he had. Frowning he wondered what the hell was wrong with Harry for him to act like that. Thinking it must be bad if he was in that state, he quickly got ready to go.

"Severus' Snape's manor office fire," said Severus throwing in the powder.

He was met at wand point, seemed Harry was becoming more and more paranoid or he had pissed Harry off. He could bet that it was the first one, Harry was getting jumpier by the day, something was wrong.

"Harry, what the hell is the matter with you? You know only I will come, you're jumpier than a grasshopper!" said Severus.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you keep going even though I told you that Voldemort suspects you! And I'm afraid I don't think I will be able to stand being here very much longer," said Harry pacing up and down. Severus was just standing there soot still on his clothes.

"Harry, if I don't go I will be killed anyway," said Severus.

"No! Do you know what they do to traitors, Severus? They would try and get information from you before killing you," said Harry, knowing thanks to his visions.

"Do you really think I would tell them?" asked a hurt Severus.

"Severus, you, I mean they could use Vertalserum if they even suspect that you are anywhere near me, your shields can't hold forever!" said Harry.

"Harry, you need to calm down" said Severus not liking how Harry was acting.

"I'm scared," admitted Harry, his glasses not hiding those wide green eyes.

"We all are Harry," said Severus, he unlike everyone else did not expect Harry to save them.

"You don't understand, I am supposed to kill Voldemort, the prophecy said so. If I don't then everyone will die, and I don't want that kind of life for my children, even if it kills me getting that kind of life for them," said Harry.

"What prophecy, Harry, are you sure I mean how could you kill him?" asked Severus.

"I don't know, I've trained in everything! I know lots of Dark arts because of the visions I am having, but it will not kill Voldemort for good, I need something that will. Will you help me?" asked Harry looking anywhere apart from Severus. He may be a Slytherin and have guts, but the way he was brought up could not be forgotten or shoved away.

Severus raised an eyebrow wondering why Harry would not meet his eyes. Walking over to the young man, who by the way was fidgeting non-stop. Raising Harry's head putting his fingers under the boy's chin, when he saw the self-loathing in the boy's eyes he asked.

"Are you really that embarrassed about having to ask me for help?" asked Severus sadly. Thinking Harry hated having to ask Severus to help, because he had no one else.

"I've never asked anyone for help, I've never trusted anyone. My Aunt and Uncle they…" Harry gulped, "They made me do everything for myself, I guess it grew on me. I never trusted adults much, I'm not even sure about asking anyone for help," said Harry truthfully.

"Ah, your, what I mean to say is, did your family not pamper you?" asked Severus looking as though he knew the answer.

"No, they didn't I looked after them, I did their cooking, their cleaning, everything their washing, and drying. I was their house elf for ten years of my life," said Harry.

"Ten years? Did you go somewhere else after your first year or something?" asked Severus.

"Yes, I had a house in Privet Drive, and the one I let Camilla into, she made sure I ate and all. As well as clean the house and bring up the babies," said Harry with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So that's why you have never gone to anyone with your problems, Dumbledore no matter how nice he was to you, you never went up he wanted you too and was pissed of when you never did go up. He knew about your visions apart from the snake vision you have never went to him," said Severus.

"I never really trusted anyone ever. I am not sure how I even came to trust you so much," said Harry smirking slightly.

The children were already in bed for the day, so everything was abnormally quiet something Harry was grateful for. He did not mind a few hours of peace and quiet, Harry got up and went to the corner of the room. Pouring them a drink he took it back, he knew what Severus liked after all it was his home.

"So how do you plan on getting rid of the monster?" asked Severus.

"We need to make a potion, one that will destroy ones soul, even bits that may not be in the body," said Harry.

He suspected Nagini had a bit of Voldemort in him, Nagini did not need to be possessed to do something for Voldemort, Harry knew that the Snake would kill anyone for Voldemort. Therefore, it was only reasonable that somehow a part of Voldemort was in his snake that was how he got a vision. He was not one hundred present positive but it was worth a try, if that did not work, he was not sure what else he could do.

"This is going to be hard," commented Severus, he had never tried anything of the sort.

"I know, so I have bought twin journals, what one person writes will appear on the other. We could even talk but that would be daft, anyway one might find something and the other may not. The first ingredient has to be phoenix tears perhaps some ash and phoenix poop. They will all kill a soul that is dark and evil, I can tell you that much, but you will need to stop the affect of phoenix tears other wise it would heal the damage we would cause, but we need phoenix tears in it, three phoenix components" said Harry.

"Wow you seem to know what you're doing," said Severus, looking at Harry with new respect.

"I hid my true ability from all, even toned down in Defence Against the Dark Arts. That is all without anyone's help, when it's safe I would love to take you down to the Chamber of Secrets it's an amazing place, no wonder Tom liked it so much. I was kind of thinking perhaps he left something down there, he did say he could not open the chamber again because Dumbledore was watching it," said Harry thinking back on second year.

"How do you know so much?" asked Severus startled. He had learned more from Harry Potter than he had in many years of being informed by Dumbledore.

"I got most of the information from Voldemort himself, I mean the diary, I went inside it, and Dumbledore knew about Tom being the one to open it and never did anything about it. Just let him walk free," said Harry.

"Well I know that you told us but I had not heard the details," said Severus nodding his head distracted.

"You do now, there is also a basilisk down in the chamber, tell you what when Dumbledore and McGonagall are gone from the castle any time, floo here and I will come over. That way I will not be caught, Dumbledore will know I am in Hogwarts if he is there. He will feel the wards, even me being a founder heir won't help me," said Harry.

"Sure," said Severus.

"Well just be careful and keep in touch," said Harry softly.

"I will," said Severus with a smirk he was always careful.

They put the journals safely away in safe places, Harry in his back and Severus the journal in his cloak. Getting up when Severus stood, not wanting to remain sitting and appear rude. The truth was he did not want Severus to leave so soon, he was getting attached to the man like he had never been attached to anyone.

"Goodbye," said Severus grabbing the floo,

"See you later," said Harry softly.

Severus turned around ready to go into the floo, before whirling around, a question on his tongue, however Harry had been right behind him and nearly fell. Severus' hand had caught him, his arm sneaking around Harry's middle. They found themselves in a very compromising position.

Harry's breath got caught in his throat, his face went a famous red colour, feeling himself harden he tried to pull away, not wanting to see the disgust on Severus' face. However, Severus' hold was too tight, through guarded eyes he looked at Severus to see him, readying himself for disgust.

However, there was no disgust, just pure and utter lust shining in the man's black eyes. He waited for Severus to make the first move, and the man did, hot lips descended upon his. Moaning at the experienced kiss, the man did not even give up control for a minute. He was pulled impossibly closer by those arms, before he knew it he was walking backwards up the stairs, still being kissed.

He fell backwards onto a bed, the room was dark, unlike the other rooms but it was bigger than any of the other rooms. It was obvious this was the master bedroom, still fully dressed Severus asked him.

"Are you sure Harry?" he asked breathless, his eyes still burning into his.

"Yes, please," whimpered Harry he wanted nothing more.

"Have you ever been with a man Harry?" asked Severus between kisses, kissing down Harry's throat.

"Oh, gods, no I've never been I'm not even sure what to do," said Harry in between pants, his body on over drive with sensations.

"Good," said Severus. He would take Harry for his first time, make him remember it forever. He hoped to keep Harry as his.

"Please gods fuck me," Harry mumbled, before he was reduced to grinding himself against the body behind him in desperation for further touch. He had already been fully aroused before Sev had started, now he was being driven to a state beyond anything he had experienced.

The hands moved back to his hips and manipulated him until he had flipped over and was straddling Severus. Seeing the smouldering passion in the other man's eyes made him burn. He leaned forward kissing Severus with all he was worth, he did want to make his first time the best. Or more like his first time being taken that way. Harry pulled back for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"Everything?" Severus' gaze stayed locked with his.

He nodded furiously, certain, letting the other know that he was sure.

"Well, in that case..."

And oh, when Sev kissed him it set him on fire. The other man's tongue stroking across his own made his whole body feel as though it was bursting into flames. He gave up on trying to keep track of everything Severus was doing to him, he didn't care as long as it continued making him feel so good.

His own hands were wrapped tightly round Severus' neck, entangled in the man's hair, holding that talented mouth close to him so that it couldn't escape. Finally he drew back slightly, needing to breathe, needing to look at his lover. The awe in Severus' eyes made him feel special.

"So beautiful," murmured Sev.

They kissed again, and the hands moved down to squeeze his buttocks. He jerked his hips forwards in response and, at the sudden, more deeply intimate contact between their bodies, he moaned heatedly. As did Severus.

Severus stripped, and Harry feasted his eyes upon the body revealed to him. Lean and hard, with scars showing the many hardships that the other had endured. Harry thought that it was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. Perhaps others wouldn't have thought so. But Harry hadn't fallen in love with Sev just for his looks, so whether or not his lover's face and body would have met with the aesthetic approval of others, they were still the ones that drove him wild.

In seconds Severus was beside Harry on the bed, kissing him again. Everything melded into a long stream of sensation, and he was so entranced by the amazing feelings consuming him that he barely noticed as the other man removed all of his clothing as well.

He rubbed himself against Sev like a cat, wanting to feel every inch of the other's skin against his own. He kissed his way down the man's throat, then up again to nibble on an earlobe. He loved making Severus moan and decided to do it again.

Before he got a chance he was rolled over onto his back on the bed so that Sev was straddling him, and those hands grasped his own and pulled them above his head to stop them from further exploration.

"Do you bottom or top Harry?" asked Severus breathless.

"Ah, always bottomed," said Harry arching up as, lips, those wonderful lips, meandered down his own throat, hovering over the point where his pulse was strongest, then continuing down. And as they soothed over his flushed skin they were talking to him, murmuring things as they had in his fantasies. In that voice.

"So beautiful, Harry. I'm going to touch you everywhere. lick you everywhere. Taste you."

That tongue flicked over a nipple and he arched into the contact, desperately wanting more. But it pulled away and moved on, running down to his navel, brushing back and forth over his stomach. His hands were released as Sev nuzzled at the base of his cock. They moved of their own accord to entwine in his lover's hair, encouraging the action.

Harry thought that he had lost his own voice, but was proved wrong as Severus licked the underside of his shaft then engulfed him in his mouth. He screamed his pleasure. Oh Merlin, so hot, so wonderful. And those hands. Those hands that were everywhere, doing the most amazing things. He couldn't help bucking his hips up in an attempt to get more contact.

Just as the world was threatening to fade into a glorious vision of sparkles, Sev pulled away. Harry groaned his disappointment, loudly. He was only aware that the amazing mouth was gone, couldn't think of anything beyond that. There was nothing beyond that.

Until he heard a soft chuckle near his ear, and managed to open his eyes. Severus was leaning over him, supported by an elbow, and as Harry gazed into those onyx eyes he saw the promise of even more pleasure to come. He reached up to try and bring his lover down to him.

"So eager, Harry?" He asked.

Sev leaned down to press their lips together again, and Harry kissed him back enthusiastically, wanting more. This thought was one that he actually felt able to articulate using his currently extremely limited vocabulary.

"Want you, need you," he muttered, running his hands over every part of the other man's flesh that he could reach. He liked feeling the muscles tense under his inquisitive fingers.

"More?" was repeated back to him. He nodded desperately.

His legs were nudged apart, and he spread them willingly. Sev settled his body in between them, and began to thrust against him. Harry felt his eyes roll back at the sensations pouring in, at the tenseness low in his body caused by the marvellous friction. Then he felt a slick finger moving down the cleft of his buttocks, caressing the sensitive opening that it found there, and he moaned again.

"Fuck me, please," Harry was able to bite out.

A pillow was placed beneath his hips, lifting them slightly. Then, as Sev's mouth returned to his, the finger gradually probed into him. At first it felt strange. Then better as it tenderly stroked inside him. Then fantastic as it hit a spot that made him cry out, and he was begging for more again. The three fingers that had somehow found their way inside him were removed, and he keened at the sensation of loss.

Severus' face hovered just above his, and as that wicked mouth returned to torment his own he felt a greater pressure where the fingers had been, a pressure that slowly increased and slid inside. For a moment it was too much, and it hurt. He let out a small whimper, and felt a hand stroke calmingly over his chest and stomach as that mouth pressed little kisses along his throat again.

"Alright?" came the voice.

He nodded. Writhed slightly as the pressure continued until Sev was fully sheathed inside him. Finally taken, and filled. The feeling of being filled was the most amazing feeling Harry had felt in a long time. He could not deny that it hurt a little bit, but the pleasure pushed the pain away. Moving from side to side, trying to get more. Severus then started moving in and out of him, the feelings were just expanded ten times more.

Harry did not think he could last long, biting his lip Severus touching him was too much he came, shouting Sev as he came. He lay there panting, but not long after Sev followed, kissing Harry deeply as he shuddered in passion. They collapsed, and Severus pulled him close, murmuring a cleaning spell.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay long," said Severus apologetically.

"Stay as long as you can," said Harry cuddling into Severus, totally worn out.

"I will," said Severus, kissing Harry leisurely on the lips.

"Mm," said Harry falling asleep.

Severus woke up, looking at the time he silently swore before getting up. Carefully getting out from under Harry, kissing Harry said an apology to the silent room. He did not want to leave Harry like that but had no choice. He did not want Dumbledore getting suspicious of him, he loved Harry and his family as if they were his own. Thinking now, perhaps they will legally one day be mine, but Harry is mine now.

"Severus Snape's quarters," said Severus.

He with a sigh went to his bed getting his clothes off, which smelled of Harry a little, his potions smell was over powering it, he had forgotten his top that he wore under his shirt. Not that he needed it, it did not take Severus long to get to sleep. Tonight however he had a smile on his face, Harry was

his in the flesh not just dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry woke up stretching, wincing a bit. His bum was sore, but he did not regret it for even a minute. He realised Severus had left his clothes, or an article of clothing more like. Bringing it to himself, he breathed in the smell of Severus. He felt like a girl lying in bed smelling Severus' scent. It however did not bother him at all, last night just proved what he had thought for a long time. That he was one hundred percent gay, the thought of touching a girl compared to having sex with Severus made him pale. He would rather have Severus any day.

He was glad he moved to Snape Manor, he got many long lies. The house elves just loved looking after the little ones. Harry could not resist the thought of getting a long lie and allowed the elves to look after them. If Severus trusted them then so would he, all Severus had ever done was make sure he was alive, saving him repeatedly.

Eventually he got up, he could not stay in bed all day, he had a garden to get torn into. The house elves helped him, taking care of the children and helping him with the garden. Harry explained to the house elves that he liked to do it manually, liked doing something and getting out of the house and into the sun. He told the house elves that their main concern was the children.

Getting dressed, he dressed in older clothes, he did not want his new and good clothes getting ruined. The house elves knew to put older clothes on the children, too, he did not want their good clothes ruined by playing outside. He walked down the stairs to the children being fed, eating breakfast himself he spoke to the children.

"Are you ready to go outside?" asked Harry.

He wanted to make it up to his children, as much as the children liked the elves, they loved their daddy. Harry missed them but enjoyed getting time away from them even for a while. Giving him a rest so he was not moody towards them, his newborn had hardly seen him. He was glad she knew who he was. He did not think he could handle it if she called one of the house elves daddy. That would have broken his heart, not that he would blame his little girl.

"Yeah!" was the cheers, they were going out to play with their dad.

"Alright let's go then," said Harry getting up. His little one was in her basket, the others were all walking so they were able to play.

The garden was amazing compared to what it used to be like. The enormous trees were gone, as were the impossible amount of leaves. The grass was growing now, and the dirt looked marginally clean.

Digging into the dirt, making sure that everything was out of the mud, he was going to ask Severus if he could grow some flowers. Some house elves were doing the back of the garden where there was a fence. Obviously that part of the garden used to be a no-go place. Wondering what could have been in there, he pulled up something. Surprised he looked at the dead thing.

'Potions ingredients? Well did Sev used to grow them or something? Perhaps his father was a potions master or something.' Shrugging his shoulders, he got rid of the horrible dirt and stones, with a couple of swishes of his wand. He dug up all the dead ingredients, some of them were still alive, he decided to put them where they were most likely to grow. In the end, he had over twenty still alive bulbs of different potion ingredients.

"Flipper?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master Harry?" asked the house elf immediately.

"Could you go and find me a potions book on actually growing your own Potion ingredients please," he asked nicely.

"A book on growing potion ingredients right away sir," said Flipper popping away.

He banished the dead ones, and left the ones that were still alive beside the grass. He wanted to see where they would be best growing before putting them back again. The garden now looked great, just the very back of the garden to do, before he was finished.

"Here you are Master Harry," said the house elf.

Giving Harry the book she went back to her tasks, she started using magic not wanting to take too long. Harry already finished the top part of the garden, it did not take long for her to have all the dead plants and herbs banished and the alive ones lying on the grass.

Gathering everything that they had managed to salvage Harry sat and read the books. Nodding his head, he started planting them where they were most likely to grow. Mostly they all went to the back of the garden; a small fence with a gate on it was between him and his children. He decided he was going to use this side for potions ingredients, grow them for Severus. Without even knowing if the man even wanted them growing in his garden. Harry had a feeling that Severus would rather have them than old ingredients. Moreover, if they were going to make this potion they had to have fresh ingredients, he would not trust anything else with this important potion.

All of them buried under the soil, he watered them, water coming like a fountain from his wand. Satisfied he used a cleaning spell on himself and looked around in satisfaction. He stood there for a good twenty minutes, listening to his children laughing and talking, the noise of them playing, the birds chipping and the air, Harry could not have been more satisfied with the day than he was. Apart from of course if Sev could have been there, however he was surprised to hear Severus' voice.

"Harry?" said Severus softly,

Turning around, he smiled confused at his lover, he had never come at lunchtime before.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Harry smiling.

"I rushed lunch, I wanted to come by and see you," admitted Severus looking at Harry, who was nearly the same size as him. Harry looked to be getting a tan on him, with all the gardening he did it was no surprise.

"Oh," said Harry.

"No regrets then?" asked Severus, none of his fear showing.

"No. No regrets," said Harry smiling, shaking his head.

"You?" he asked looking up at Severus. Severus was still taller than him, no matter how tall he grew. The fear was thick in his voice, he was not good at hiding his emotions.

"No regrets," said Severus almost immediately.

Harry's eyes widened and they shone briefly for a moment before they were back to normal. All thoughts fled his mind when Severus kissed him, moaning he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, bringing him impossibly closer. The kiss was not rushed; they enjoyed it slow and sensual. However, Severus still dominated the kiss, not that Harry was complaining.

"Why do you worry I would reject you? You're a beautiful young man and could have anyone you want?" asked Severus, who was staring at Harry soaking up the sun. He had taken his robes off; just his vest and trousers remained on.

"You know me better than anyone Sev; you know why I don't want anyone. They only want me being the boy who lived. I know you don't, nor do you want me because of my looks, and you know how I was brought up," said Harry leaning on Severus shoulder, the noise the children were making did not even disturb their bliss.

Harry leaned in when Severus started combing a hand through his hair; Severus could not help but be glad Harry was there. Severus was so sick of being alone all the time and being a bastard. Harry let him fade that façade and let him know he was not alone.

He would cherish Harry while he had him. He was not stupid enough to think this young man would want him forever. Not when he could have anyone he wanted, he would get used to the boy who lived stuff and would find someone else. That thought made his insides clench, he would change, if that meant keeping Harry, then he would.

"How long can you stay?" asked Harry interrupting the silence between them.

"Not long love, and the garden looks beautiful, thank you," said Severus.

He had played in the garden as a child, he had loved playing. He had however been warned not to cross the small fence, and he never had. When he just about had, his father had showed him what was in there, the herbs and potion ingredients. That was when Severus had grown fascinated, he watched the herbs and potion ingredients grow. He then began reading potions and other things, his parents had died leaving him with his uncle at the age of ten.

His uncle had been far from nice, the garden was no longer looked after and Severus never went out. He was pasty white by the time he had gone to Hogwarts. From then on, he did not want to befriend anyone, the pain of his mother and fathers death hurt. His uncle from then on groomed him to be a Death Eater. Not that he had wanted to be one; he had no other choice if he wanted to see past his seventeenth birthday.

"Thanks, some potion ingredients survived, I have started growing them for you," said Harry, when Severus stiffened he wondered if he had done something wrong. Looking up at Severus, he could only think he had, his lovers face had hardened.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry putting some distance between Severus and himself.

"Nothing," said Severus stoic as ever.

"Don't lie to me Severus, this relationship won't work if it's based on lies," said Harry his face screwed up in anger at the thought of anyone lying to him.

"My father used to grow ingredients in this garden; I had nearly gone in there one time. It was then my father showed me what he was growing so I knew not to go in. They died when I was ten years old, leaving me with my uncle, the garden has not been played in or cleaned since then. My Uncle did not let me out to play in the back yard," said Severus relaxing and telling Harry the truth.

"I thought your father was a Muggle?" asked Harry confused.

"Yes he was, but he was living with magical people, he learned alot from my mother, he planted them for her! he loved gardening" said Severus

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry," said Harry looking horrified.

"It's ok, we should keep them growing, make my father and mother proud," said Severus bringing Harry close to him.

"Are you sure? I could pull them up if you want," asked Harry his voice full of only concern.

Smiling at the concern, he heard in Harry's voice, he could not help but think he had been very lucky. Harry was just what he needed, he understood him like no one else could. Even Dumbledore had not been able to understand, smelling Harry's scent, laying his chin on Harry's head he replied.

"I want to, and hopefully I will be able to show Damon and Damien what my father showed me. I would love it if they continued liking potions," said Severus.

"Okay, they stay. They are watered, and now the children need a nap, come with me?" asked Harry.

Part of Harry was so glad he was not the only caregiver of his children. When his girlfriend had died, he had feared he would be. For a while, he was, but now he was ever so glad he was not.

"Sev!" yelled the twins hugging one of his legs each, causing Severus to tickle them, making them laugh and let go.

"Time for a nap," said Severus "Would you like me to read to you?" he then asked.

"Yeah! Story time," said Damon.

The children rushed in and took the story they wanted read and put it on the bedside, getting under the covers, they waited for Severus to come read to them.

"I don't think they have ever gone to bed so fast," said Harry smiling.

"Reading to them does the trick," says Severus putting one arm around Harry bringing him closer.

They walked in, Severus started reading the book to them, Harry was snuggled into his side the whole time. Harry ended up falling asleep listening to Severus voice as well as the children. Kissing Harry on the head, he decided to just sit there not wanting to disturb Harry. He was just fine and comfortable where he was thank you.

Severus could not help but be glad he did not have a class after lunch. Therefore, he had an extra two hours to sit and relax. He would have to rush to get everything ready for the class though. It did not bother him at all; extra time with his family was worth anything.

Harry was only asleep for half an hour, blinking he realised he had fallen asleep like a child listening to a story. His face went flaming red, hardly believing he had done such a thing.

"Sorry," said Harry not meeting Severus' eyes.

"It's okay, love," said Severus getting himself and Harry up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Just as Severus and Harry walked down the stairs, Severus looked over to the huge Snape grandfather clock and his eyes widened when he remembered. Nearly cursing himself he was getting his cloak on and everything.

"I have to go, I completely forgot that Dumbledore called an Order meeting, someone will be taking over my classes. Sorry love, I will see you when I can," said Severus kissing Harry before leaving.

The last thing Harry heard Severus say that day was, 'Hogwarts Severus Snape's chambers'.

'I hope he is alright,' was all Harry thought to himself. 'I have an hour to do what I want, perhaps I will just feed the little one, let the others play in their room one of the elves would love to watch them,' thought Harry nodding to himself.

--------------

Hogwarts

-------------

Severus swiftly made way to the headmaster's office; he was never late and did not want to be now. If he was late then they would start being very suspicious. Sighing he snarled the password before going up the stairs while the winged bird moved, 'Lemon bon bons.'

Opening the door, he found most of the Order was already there, he was usually first there standing sulking in the corner. He did what he normally did, the headmaster was not there, and he had a thing for using a dramatic entrance, worse than Severus uses.

The Order started pilling in, in ones and two's mostly, when it was full and they were all sitting down Dumbledore came in. His colourful robes swirling around him, looking cheerful as always.

Severus fought the sneer that wanted to appear on his face, instead he just remained impassive. He did not bother sitting down in the circle, just conjured a chair and sat down in the corner. He did not even want to think of associating himself with the Order. They were just a bunch of manipulative bastards, Dumbledore the worst of them.

He had not liked them even before he found out about what Dumbledore was doing to Harry. He had been blind to what they had been doing, but still had not liked them. Now it had turned into down right hostility and loathing. He still felt a measure of guilt for taking the mother of the children from them. Even if it did mean he got Harry, the knowledge that the small children would never see their mother again hurt him. He had loved his mother and father more than anyone. He was sure as hell going to make it up to them; at least they had their father.

"Good evening all, now Remus what of the werewolves?" asked Albus getting to business. No time for formalities with a war going on out there, they had children to protect and a saviour to find.

"They are still stuck, they don't know who to follow, they are mixed, Voldemort has offered them freedom and all we give them is a potion that would let them keep their mind. They are still not sure, I'm sorry Albus," said Remus head bowed.

"That's fine, Remus," said Albus tiredly his eyes showed how disappointed he was.

"Hagrid what about the giants?" asked Albus hoping for better information.

"They don't wan' no part in th' war headmaster," said Hagrid his beetle black eyes showing he was serious and sorry he could be no more help than he was.

"Keep trying Hagrid, we need them," said Albus.

"Aye headmaster," said Hagrid nodding his head.

"Good, now Shacklebolt how is it going? Anyone seen or heard from him?" he asked looking at Shacklebolt, almost sitting on the edge of the seat.

Severus almost sneered but held back, he knew none of them would have seen Harry. Harry was where he would never be found and no one would think to look. Snape Manor, plus there is a front and back garden there would never be any need for them to leave the wards.

"I'm sorry Albus, just false calls; soon as they see anyone even remotely looking like Harry they are right there, telling everyone. Even anyone with five children, thinking it was them under glamour. Wizards and Witches are leaving because they are sick of being harassed by the Aurors," said Shacklebolt.

Severus had to stop himself from smirking at that, that was a good one. People were leaving because they were being annoyed and manhandled by Aurors. That was a first. That did not even happen in the first war. He would need to tell Harry the next time he saw his lover.

"This cannot be happening, tell them to back off, otherwise Harry won't come out, especially if he hears about it," said Albus nearly panicked.

"Sure Albus," said Shacklebolt.

"Good, Severus please tell me you at least have some information, good information," said Albus looking old and weary, not hearing anything was wearing him down.

"Nothing much, you know he knows someone is spying on him he is being extremely tight lipped about his plans," said Severus rubbing his temple.

"Very well Severus, another thing I want to ask you, why have you been visiting your manor? The floo bill has just come in, you have flooed there quite a few times this year, and they are all since Harry Potter left. Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Albus his twinkle gone again.

"You actually think I would hide Potter in my home? I hate his father, I hate the boy, and I hate his children too. Just by the fact that they look exactly like Potter" asked Severus sounding amused.

"No Severus but why are you spending more time in your manor?" asked Albus, He had to know everything about everyone.

"Because I've been brewing potions, and unless you forget headmaster it's my home. I can come and go as I please," said Severus. He never told or gave anyone an explanation for what he did he was not about to now.

"Very well, Severus," said Albus letting the matter drop.

The Order was dejected, they could not win the war without Harry, they were beginning to loose without useful information. Albus silently cursed that Severus was not doing his duties hard enough to get information they needed to win. Or win temporarily, without Harry they would loose.

"I want you to spend your time looking for Harry, he needs to be found. Even if we have to use his children to lure him out we will have to. We are desperate we cannot win the war without him. We have to play hard or we will loose this war," said Albus.

"Where will we spend our time looking for him? The muggle world?" asked Tonks her hair black.

"Half of you in the Muggle world, half of you in the Wizarding world. Any place you know where he may go or even look near shop areas he needs food and I know he has no house elves. I've been watching Dobby and I know he has not left, and that's the only house elf Harry would use," said the headmaster.

"I will tell you where to go, and please make sure you think it's Harry before you do anything stupid," said Albus softly.

"Sure Albus," said Shacklebolt.

"Good, I guess it means the meeting's over," said Albus.

When Albus saw Severus clutching his arm, his eyes brightened. Severus felt ready to murder the man on the spot. How dare the man brighten his eyes at him when he was in pain? Gritting his teeth he took off, Albus watching him go the whole way. Perhaps he was going to get some good news now.

-----------------

Voldemort's Hideout

-----------------

"Severus you are late," hissed Voldemort as Severus bowed low, having to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He was not late, he usually took this long to get to the Dark Lords hideout. It could only mean either one thing for Severus, the Dark Lord was in a bad mood or he was impatient. He would bet on the monster being in a bad mood.

"I'm sorry my lord, it took me ages to get to the ward, I kept an eye on the old fool, I think he may have just had an Order meeting my lord, also he looks really down since the Potter boy disappeared for why I don't know. Potter was more trouble than he was worth," said Severus.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth to say those things about the man he was coming to love. All he wanted to do was yell for everyone to hear that Harry was his and always would be. It surprised him just how quickly it had happened, when he did report to Voldemort about Harry he usually meant what he said. The boy then had been more trouble than he was worth. Now all he wished he could do was take it all back.

"Really, good, maybe I should move up the attacks, perhaps I should confront the man, I would love to taunt him about loosing his golden boy," hissed Voldemort.

"Is that wise, my Lord?" asked Severus bowing low again.

This was not great at all, it seemed as though Voldemort was not afraid of Dumbledore. It was a first for him; he had always thought that Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore. Now it seemed as though it may have been Harry Potter he was really afraid of all along.

"Crucio!" hissed Voldemort.

Severus was withering under the curse; he refused to scream out, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction. He lay panting for five seconds, trying to act as though it did not bother him, he got back up.

"Never question me like that again, Severus, never!" snarled Voldemort looking down right pissed off.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," said Severus bowing stiffly.

"Be gone, Severus, unless you have anything else to tell me," hissed the man almost speaking in parsletongue.

"Nothing else, my Lord," said Severus bowing stiffly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Severus apparated right into Snape manor, Harry had been feeding his child, shouting for a house elf.

"Yes, master Harry?" asked the elf.

"Take the children to their rooms now please" said Harry looking pale.

The elf did what it was told without question, for she too had seen Severus. She knew she could trust Harry to look after her master. She took the children and was in their room within minutes. The elf fed the child because it was crying; the little girl fell asleep soon after.

"Severus!" yelled Harry turning his lover over.

"Harry," croaked Severus in to much pain to move.

"Hang in there Severus," said Harry levitating his lover, not wanting to hurt him by touching him. By the tremors going through Severus he knew it was the cruciatius curse, it could be nothing else.

Putting his lover on their bed, he ran to the lab, knowing it would take longer for an elf to get it, them not knowing what he was asking for. It was a potion he had invented himself a while ago. Hating the feeling of the Crucio curse, he had not been able to let Snape know because back then if Snape had known Dumbledore would have known not long after.

Taking the other potions he knew would be useful for Severus right now, he grabbed them all. Running back up the stairs into the room, he was thankful their room was near the potions lab for the first time in his life. Not even out of breath he sat down on the bed.

"Drink this, Sev," said Harry soothingly.

Severus opened one black eye, his eyes landed on the potion a look of suspicion crept on his face. He had never seen a potion that colour before, he looked at Harry demanding an explanation.

"It's a potion it will heal you, I made it a long time ago," said Harry.

"Look I will take some myself if you are so worried," said Harry. Seeing Severus still looking at the potion vial like it was going to jump and do a tap dance. Harry then sipped a little of it. He relaxed a bit more, nothing else happened, Severus finally relaxed upon seeing that. Accepting the potion he grimaced at the taste, Harry being used to it had not.

The effects were immediate, he relaxed, all his muscles unwound themselves from their tensed state, the pain slowly left, and the potion almost massaged his muscles. Severus did not think he could be more grateful than he was right now. The potion was doing wonders to his body; he just wondered what kind of potion it was, what ingredients was in it.

Harry joined him in bed, making sure he was comfortable they then relaxed and slid into sleep. Severus' last thought was that he had never felt so cherished before. Harry's last thought was that he hoped Severus would be all right.

Harry woke up to Severus awake and staring at him, yawning and stretching, waking up properly, he asked, "Are you alright Sev?"

"I don't think I've ever felt better, I feel years younger, it's as though I've never been under the curse at all," said Severus still in awe. He was also curious to know what the potion was and what it had done.

"And it should, I've been under it a lot, that's why I made the potion," said Harry smiling sadly.

"What?" asked Severus shaking his head not believing what he had just heard? Harry had created this potion. Moreover, had been under the curse a lot?

"Shocked are you? Well yes I'm good at potions, I'm better at everything, I've always made myself stay behind. I did not want all the attention of being the best in the year at school," said Harry smiling.

"Of course you are, why else would you bloody want to make a potion to destroy Voldemort!" said Severus shaking his head, feeling a little stupid.

"So how was the potion made?" asked Severus after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well first I looked at your making of it; I changed it so it would remove the damage it caused instead of taking it away. Then I added a relaxing potion, wanting something done about the tremors and I needed some healing effects in it. I spent a whole summer getting it right," said Harry.

"That's amazing, it should be impossible. No one has ever removed the effects of the curse, the people you will be able to help, the Longbottom's," said Severus almost too exited to talk.

"Why did you never let anyone know? Did you not want anyone knowing?" asked Severus looking confused. If it were him that had made that potion, he would have had it at St. Mungro's as soon as possible.

"Yes, well I never told anyone because Dumbledore would have made me look like a genius or would give someone else the credit for my work," said Harry.

"Well you should now, this would be great! You would get a lot of money, money you own not your family's not that there was anything wrong with living off your family's money," said Severus hastily realising how he must have sounded.

"Trying to convince me to sell it?" asked Harry an amused look on his face.

"Yes, but I think I have other ways to convince you do I not?" asked Severus kissing Harry suggestively on the lips. Harry had just begun to respond when Severus backed away a smirk on his face, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"You look years young with that potion," observed Harry in awe. His fingers trailing down the now wrinkleless face, bags no longer under his eyes. His face looked so relaxed, his body more flexible than ever.

"I feel younger," was all Severus said smiling slightly.

"So what's been happening?" asked Harry nearly pouting that those delicious lips were gone.

"Nothing much, the Order is still looking for you, they are searching the Muggle world for you now. People are leaving the area, sick of being harassed by Aurors every five seconds. Especially young mothers with children, if the war was not the reason then the Ministry Aurors are now," said Severus sounding amused.

"Bloody idiots" said Harry shaking his head.

"I completely agree." said Severus.

"If I do publish that potion… they would know I'm in the wizarding world. They might even suspect you," said Harry biting his lip.

"True, I'm already a suspect, Dumbledore is questioning why I keep going back to Snape manor so much, the floo bill came in," said Severus.

"Floo bill?" asked Harry biting his lip to stop himself laughing.

"Yes floo bill you need to pay for using it," said Severus not understanding how Harry could think it was funny.

"Oh I guess it's just like the phone then," said Harry.

"What's a phone?" asked Severus curiously taking off Harry's top and softly gliding his fingers down Harry's chest circling Harry's nipples.

"It's a plastic thing you can hold in your hand to talk to people, I must say its better than floo calls though" said Harry with a happy sigh already hardening with those small innocent touches.

"Sounds barbaric talking to someone through a piece of plastic," said Severus shaking his head.

What ever Harry was going to say in reply was forgotten when Severus sucked on Harry's nipple. Arching up at the feeling he groaned when it left, soon arched up again when it attacked the right nipple. Rubbing himself against Severus he started to undo his lover's top almost franticly.

"Do you want more my Harry?" asked Severus seductively sucking and licking Harry's earlobe.

"Oh god yes," hissed Harry, desperately unbuckling Severus belt and pants.

Getting his legs he brought them up to Severus' waist, using his big toes he had Severus' trousers off within seconds. Severus' boxers were off a couple of seconds later. Severus just banished Harry's clothes, too impatient wanting Harry inside him.

"Accio lube," said Severus hoarsely.

The vial flew into his hands; Harry's eyes flew open when Severus prepared him, moaning they fell shut again. Severus swirled the thick droplets of precom around the head. A string of curses soon followed Harry begging him incoherentably to hurry.

Severus went back to sucking on Harry's nipples kissing up and down Harry's chest, as he prepared himself. His long fingers going in and out of himself, when he knew he was ready he stopped for a second before gripping the thick leaking shaft into his hand. He brought Harry's tip to his entrance.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry breathlessly, confused.

"I'm going to bury you deep inside me and bury you deeply repeatedly until you come inside me," hissed Severus passionately. Sinking deeply on Harry, almost groaning at the feel of someone around and in him. It had been far too long since he had a lover.

Harry had not stopped swearing since Severus had started descending on him. The feel of Severus around him was too much, his face was going from side to side a look on his face Severus could recognize. Harry was stopping himself from coming so soon; this feeling was all new to Harry of course he was not going to last long. Neither was he, come to think of it, it had been far too long.

Rocking back and forth Harry seemed to get the idea he thrust up, driving himself deeper into Severus making Severus throw his head back. Harry was lost, the look on Severus' face was one he hoped to see again. He looked so much younger right now; his pace became less and less focused as they continued.

Harry grasped Severus' cock, sitting pumping it, looking at it almost longingly, wishing it was deeply buried inside him. Although he really loved the way he was right now, he had Severus coming within minutes. Severus fell down on Harry breathing hard. Getting his bearings together, he felt Harry come in him, as he clenched around his lover.

The warm wet explosion was amazing to Severus, the magic and the feel made him feel complete. He hoped to feel it again some time soon, was this how it felt to make love. It must by why lovers do it all the time for the first time in his years he understood the difference between sex and making love, he had thought it was the same. Now however he knew differently, it was completely different.

Kissing Severus almost desperately, Harry wanted nothing more than to swallow Severus whole. He was not sure what he wanted,but he decided he wanted to try it, if Severus did not like it he would say.

Harry lowered himself and licked the head, Severus' head shot up looking at Harry's debauched face and it had him instantly stirring. Licking again, he felt the shaft swell, almost fascinated he started stroking it, liking the precom that came.

"Oh fuck," cursed Severus as Harry continued his ministrations. No one had ever done that in a long time to him, he had forgotten how good it felt to have someone else give him a hand job.

He could tell this was Harry's first time, at how attentive he was being, he began encouraging Harry to do it harder and faster.

"That's it Harry, faster that's it," said Severus arching up into Harry's mouth he was surprised that he was able to get it up again at the age he was. Sucking faster he took all of Severus into his mouth moaning around him, causing his cock to vibrate. It was too much for Severus, he came flooding his lover's mouth with his essence. He had not been able to warn Harry, he had been so speechless at how quickly he had come.

Harry however did not choke, he merely pumped Severus cock making more come out faster than it would have. He let it fall limp in his hands, he knew he would have to do that again, he loved how uncontrolled Severus was when he did that just now. The nasty words he said, he had enjoyed it that much that he had come all over Severus' legs.

Severus did not realise that until he felt the warm essence on his leg, he moaned when Harry started swirling his tongue in it, sensually. Licking his own essence up he crawled over to Severus and dipped his tongue into Severus' mouth. They both moaned at the feeling. Harry felt, as though he could continue it all day, he knew however, Severus would have to leave soon.

Severus brought Harry to himself breathing heavily, both bathing in the afterglow of that morning. Not saying anything both knowing how the other felt, Severus and Harry both feeling more secure than ever that the other was not going to either demand he leave or the other not going to run off.

"You know I'm going to have to leave soon right?" asked Severus sounding apologetic.

"I know," said Harry still laying snug against Severus, totally spent.

"I will need to have a shower before I go, just in case that mutt is there," said Severus sounding repulsed at the idea of washing Harry off him.

"Yeah, I guess you are," said Harry a small sad smile on his face. Showing Severus in a way that he did not believe that it was his fault.

"Would you like to join me or would you rather sleep for a while?" asked Severus suggestively.

"I'll join you for a while," said Harry getting up, getting the shower ready for Severus.

They showered, Harry kissing Severus desperately in the shower, if he kissed him goodbye after he showering it would be a waste of time. Moreover, it would ruin the reason he had gone into the shower in the first place.

Severus knew that Harry wanted to say good-bye to him, but understood why not. Not wanting to hurt his lover anymore than he had. Severus knew Harry did not blame him, but Severus still felt somewhat guilty. Shouting 'The Three Broomsticks,' he was gone in a whirl of green.

When he got the Three Broomsticks, he walked to the school from there, wanting some time to think by himself. He had not thought that he would fall in love with Harry Potter of all people a year ago. Yet here he was deeply in love with the young man, who already had five children, why would he want anymore? He had all the children he could ever want and need.

Yet Severus wanted a child, he wanted to be a father, watch as his child was brought into the world and feed the child for the first time, hold him, hear his first word. He loved Harry and it tore at him that he would not have any children. He was hurting, he would need to talk to Harry at some point, he needed to tell someone how he felt or he would burst. He did not want to end up screaming at Harry or any of his children. His anger when exploded usually had devastating consequences.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Severus! Where have you been you have been gone the entire day!" said Albus looking worried.

"The Dark Lord called what do you think happened," said Severus his old sneering self. He was glad he had washed, Remus was there the last thing he needed was the mutt to recognize Harry's scent on him.

"You look different, it's as though you have changed, I don't know you don't have bags under you eyes you even smell different, the darkness that surrounded you is gone," said Remus looking confused.

"That's what a good sleep does to you, Lupin," snapped Severus agitated.

"Whatever," said Remus letting the matter drop for the moment, everyone knew that it was not the end of it.

"What happened Severus? What did Voldemort want?" asked the headmaster.

Severus braced himself for the hurt that would eminate from his mark, but to his astonishment, it did not hurt at all. Confused and panicked, thinking the potion had done more than Harry had thought he rolled up his sleeve. It was still there, he wondered what had happened and why it had not hurt. Shrugging his shoulders, he would need to wait until he called to see if it worked. He would not know until he was branded a traitor and nearly killed if the mark did not work.

"He is stepping up his attacks, he is no longer afraid of you, if he wants to fight you in battle," said Severus with a sigh.

Choking on the lemon drop he had just started eating, Remus patted his back until he was able to swallow it. This was the worst news he could have ever received, he knew Voldemort would become worse without any threat to his power. It was becoming obvious that he was no longer scared of Albus Dumbledore.

"What I have feared has come to pass then," said the headmaster looking quite scared.

"You feared that the Dark Lord would not be scared of you?" asked Remus looking insulted at the very thought.

"Yes Remus, Voldemort is now more powerful than I, he is beginning to realise it. The only match to his power would be Harry, without Harry Voldemort is not scared. I knew he would no longer be scared of me but I did not think Harry would ever stray from the light side," said the headmaster sorrowfully.

"How can you say that?" barked Severus "He is not a sheep headmaster he is just a father doing what he thinks is right for his children. You would have manipulated them, Harry knew that, that is why he left. Perhaps if you kept your nose out of other peoples' business then this would not be happening," snapped Severus shouting.

He could hardly believe the gall of the headmaster, strayed from the light side, it was ridiculous the headmaster was making it as though Harry had left the light side and joined the Dark side. What was worse, Lupin was buying the whole thing.

"And you Lupin, Harry would be ashamed of you, he stuck up for you but when it's his turn for needing to be stuck up for you just nod and go along with it all. You have always been like that Lupin and you are never going to change. Watching everything from the sidelines not doing anything, you're pathetic, I don't know what Potter ever saw in you," sneered Severus looking at the mutt in disgust.

"I… Th-that's not true," stuttered Remus weakly.

"Really then what were you doing a minute ago?" asked Severus sounding mockly pleasant.

"I… I-I was just agreeing and listening to the headmasters answers," said Remus.

"Yes Lupin, agreeing, Potter would not turn dark. The day he did is the day I would willingly go out with a Weasley," said Severus.

"I… That's not what I meant!" said Remus a red blush covering his face from embarrassment and anger.

"Stop now, Severus. Remus, Harry has turned from the path that was meant for him and that's all there is to it. Now we need Harry back before Voldemort steps up his attacks on the wizarding world. Otherwise we are dead and might as well just wait for the inevitable," said Albus looking defeated.

"I'm sure Harry will come back, I will try and find him," said Remus trying to comfort the headmaster.

"You lot really are pathetic, really counting on a seventeen year old boy to do a job you can't be arsed to do. Get off your arses and do something productive and gain yourself some respect." said Severus again, disgust in his voice.

"You will stop this at once, Severus Snape," boomed the headmaster's voice sounding annoyed.

However, Severus just walked out of the headmaster's office, unable to believe he was doing that. Years ago, he had wanted to do that, many years ago. Severus had not been kidding when he said the potion had made him feel years younger. He wanted to get to his quarters and think for a while. On his way there, he was interrupted and stopped.

"Ah, Severus just whom I was looking for," said Poppy coming over a piece of paper in her hand.

"I need my stocks refilled," said Poppy demandingly.

"What right now? It's impossible what happened to the stock I just gave you?" asked Severus in disbelief.

"Someone let Peeves in, and he destroyed all the potions and everything. I came back to a room full of disgrace, beds up turned, what's worse some of the children are coming down with something. So I need the potions and as quickly as possible," said Poppy sounding desperate.

"If you need them so much why not go to the potions shop!" said Severus annoyed.

"You know I do not like using those potions," said Poppy. She only wanted the best used on her patients.

"Fine, I will have the most important ones to you tonight," said Severus grumbling.

"Good thanks Severus, goodbye," said Poppy heading off presumably back to the Hospital wing.

'Well I won't be seeing Harry for a while,' thought Severus morosely looking at all the potions he had to do.

Not that he did not love brewing potions, but just when he wanted to talk to Harry about something, he had to have his hands full. Shrugging his shoulders he could hardly believe Harry returned his affections. Smiling slightly at what had happened today he walked into his rooms and got started. Perhaps if he was quick enough he might get to spend ten minutes with Harry. With the amount of potions he knew he would probably be kept busy all weekend. Then he would have dunderheads to teach and homework to grade, he would be lucky if he saw him before next weekend.

------

Therefore, the weekend passed with him doing his potions, not being able to get to the manor to talk with Harry. Potions were made and taken down to Poppy by a house elf; he did not want to see anyone. If he did, he knew he was going to most likely treat them like dirt. He was in a right dirty foul mood, not that he would mind taking it out on Lupin or anyone else.

During the week he was able to take most of it out on the students, he felt horrible for doing it most of the time, especially to Neville Longbottom. Well not when he was shouting but afterwards. He knew about himself being Neville Longbottom's greatest fear that had made him feel all the more guilty. He was not a horrible man but when he was angry he sure as hell seemed to be.

Not only was he horrible in class, the children's homework was covered in horrible insults. He could hardly believe he had been in such a mood, but when he was annoyed, it ended up turning into anger rather quickly. McGonagall was even criticising him, she had no right to say such things. It was up to him how he acted, and when he acted.

Severus was happy; all he needed to do was brew this one last potion before he was gone. He was glad to be able to get away from the school now, a real reason to leave. Harry was his reason, his anchor he would still be in the darkness and distain if it were not for Harry. It was strange how someone could change your life with so little effort.

Just when he was about to measure the amount he needed, he got heavy cramps in his stomach. He groaned in pain, dropping the ingredient, he felt funny, something was different about him. Banishing the potion fearfully thinking the potion had caused it he made his way to the Hospital wing. He knew Harry would kill him if he did not go and later found out something was wrong with him.

"Poppy?" asked Severus reaching the hospital wing. By this time the tingling feeling had stopped.

"Yes Severus?" asked Poppy looking up concerned. She had not been annoying him as much since he had taken that potion, he must have looked much better for Poppy not to coddle him as she always did with everyone she thought needed it.

"I had cramp a couple of minutes ago, and I dropped ingredients into a potion, it made tingling go through me and I just want to make sure its done nothing to me, can you give me a look over?" asked Severus anxiously. He could not help but think this was the first time he had ever willingly came to the hospital wing. Poppy was shocked for a good five seconds too, before she got to work.

"Well let's see you then," said Poppy getting him on one of her beds.

Severus got onto one of the beds and lay still, she scanned him speaking Latin then she read her results her tongue making a clicking noise every second. However, a few minutes later shock over took her face.

"Severus, how come my records come up saying you have never been under the cruciatius curse? I know you have been I've seen them for myself," said Poppy never having sounded so shocked in her life.

"I took a potion that gets rid of the cruciatius curse effects altogether," said Severus not telling her more.

"Who gave you it?" she asked shocked and exited.

"I cannot tell poppy, wizards oath," said Severus smiling apologetically, he could hardly tell her that Harry had made it.

"Severus are you going out with anyone at the moment?" asked Poppy if she had not had the paper in front of her eyes, he would have seen they were dilated in shock.

"What? You can't ask that," said Severus sounding a little embarrassed.

"Severus I'm serious are you in a sexual relationship with anyone?" asked Poppy, she wanted to know if it was the potions doing or not.

"Yes I am, and no I wont tell you who with, I won't have his life put in danger" said Severus knowing Poppy would understand.

"Well it's just that… you're pregnant," blurted Poppy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I'm what?" asked Severus hoarsely, unable to believe his own ears.

"Your pregnant Severus, it's not Voldemort is it? That's the only powerful enough person to get you pregnant," said Poppy looking concerned.

"No it was not Voldemort, Poppy," snapped Severus unable to believe the witch would make such an accusation.

"Sorry Severus, there is only two people with the power to get you pregnant that I know of," she said apologetic.

"Dumbledore and Voldemort, neither of them got me pregnant Poppy, he is a powerful man and likes to stay outside the lime light. No one knows the power he actually wields, he keeps it to himself. At school he acted like any other student, no one knows," said Severus.

"I see very well then, give him my congratulations, and well done Severus, you deserve this but its going to be painful and I must insist that you stop spying, it will harm or even kill your child," said Poppy smartly.

She had been wanting to do that for years, get Severus out of spying. She saw the state he came back in, she hated that he spied, no matter the lives he saved, and it was not fair on Severus to continue on as he had. Now she had the perfect excuse, one he could not ignore now, perhaps Severus getting pregnant was a good thing. Smiling she was away into her office humming a tune.

Severus sat there, lost in thought for most of the day in the hospital wing. Poppy wanted to keep him in just in case there was anything she had missed, plus he could end up fainting again. Severus did not try to get away because Poppy would just grab him back that thought made him smile. Poppy had always been nice to him, and treated him like a son no matter how cranky he was to her for treating him that way nothing could stop the glow around his heart.

Severus knew he should tell Harry, he was not sure if he should, what if Harry did not want the child? He already had five, that was a lot for a pureblood. The only known family for having more than one child is the Weasley's. Shaking his head he was being stupid of course Harry would want the child, he would never abandon any of his children. Suddenly he could not wait until he could tell his lover the news, smiling he settled down to sleep.

"Severus, wake up, eat this and then you can go," said Poppy shaking him, the man needed to start eating properly to give proper food to the child. She knew Severus usually took potions when he did not eat, and that's something she knew she had to stop.

"Alright," snapped Severus not happy about being woken up.

"Severus you are going to have to start eating properly and I mean properly no more potions and eat four or five times a day. The baby needs all it can get to grow and develop properly," said Poppy glairing at him as though she expected a fight.

"I will Poppy," said Severus nodding. He meant every word, he wanted this child and he would have it. He did not care who disagreed with him having it, he would just leave if they got in his way.

"Good" said Poppy, forcing him to take a potion she swept up her ward to do Merlin knows what.

Eating his breakfast, he barked at an elf to get him some clothes, thanking them he put them on. He did not like the elves at Hogwarts, they did not talk properly and they gave him a headache with their stuttering and loud talking asking for help. Not that he treated them horribly or anything, he just hated them talking to him, not that they spoke to him anyway.

"Poppy, I need your oath that you won't tell anyone," said Severus coming in, his face set in determination and his eyes showed anxiousness, Severus did not want anyone knowing. Not until he had a chance to tell Harry and ask what it is that Harry wanted.

"Oh Severus, if that's what you need then I will give you it, as long as you promise to let me deliver the baby and make sure you are alright by coming here occasionally," said Poppy.

"Ok, I swear," said Severus smiling. Poppy had only concern for him and his child in her mind and heart, she was not trying to use him or anything, it was a refreshing feeling.

"Good, I Poppy Pomfrey swear a witch's oath to never divulge anything about Severus Snape or his unborn child," said Poppy her wand over her heart.

"Thanks Poppy, now I'm going to get going," said Severus kissing her on the cheek before leaving. Perhaps Poppy would like to be a godmother to the child; he did not know anyone else who could be a godmother.

--------

"Ah Severus, come and have breakfast with me," demanded Dumbledore as he caught up with the man.

"Fine," said Severus with a sigh.

"Are you well Severus? I heard you were in the hospital wing last night?" asked Dumbledore frowning. Severus never willingly went to the hospital wing that much he knew, so it must be bad.

Just then, the owls swooped in, one dropped one off at Severus' plate, curious now Severus opened it. It was from Harry, telling him something.

Sev,

Don't panic no one can read this, only you, the potion will stop the mark from affecting you. It will burn slightly when you are called, but that's about it. The potion stops practically all searing pains and that is what the mark is. I'm sorry I had not thought on how the mark would be affected.

I worked all last night trying to make sure I had not cancelled the link, I new you would have killed me if I had, after all, you are determined to spy no matter what I ask. If it were up to me you would never go back and it's not about me telling you what to do, I just don't want you hurt I know what

goes on at the meetings and it hurts more when you are hurt, in my heart.

Anyway, I found the potion should not affect you, but you won't feel burning blinding pain in your arm when he calls, just a little bit. It will be nothing compared to what you are used to.

However, I have created a potion that will get rid of the mark, pretty straight forward, if you look in the correct book anyway. The book I read was mine,

I will let you read it some day, it was written by your hero, Salazar Slytherin.

I' m so tired I could sleep for the Wizarding world, not that I would like to anyhow. I'm going for now, to get some sleep, the children are all fine, Harrison

can run now, scaring me to bits with his running.

You have my first-born children obsessed with Potions, don't worry I don't mind. They talk about potions constantly, they even help obviously not a lot. They miss you reading to them and telling them more about potions. You have to order more books, they are not half going through them all… I did not know children were so clever!

Bye

Harry

Severus smiled at the letter, it was the first time Harry had written to him, and if Harrison was running without falling then so was Lily they were never away from each other. They even had to go to the toilet with each other, or more like potty, he could imagine the trouble the children were causing. He could not be more proud of Damien and Damon; they were really good at potions. They were going to be better than him; he would not be surprised if they became the youngest potion masters the world had ever seen.

Regretfully he set the letter up in flames, putting his mask back up he started eating. The breakfast that Poppy had given him now suddenly did not seem like enough. Gobbling down food, he did not eat like Ron but did eat fast, eating things that were good for him and his child. Speaking of which he really needed to get a book on pregnancy he had no idea what to expect.

"Who was that from my boy?" asked Albus he thought Severus was still under his thumb. The conversation they had up the stairs seemed forgotten, but Albus was deep down beginning to suspect Severus. After all no one that hated Harry would stick up for him like that, Remus seemed to be having second thoughts about the plan.

They had a plan to lure Harry and his children out of hiding, Albus thought it was a great idea. Remus was the last father figure Harry had obviously he would come out, let Remus see them. He hoped it worked; Voldemort was indeed speeding up his attacks. The Daily Prophet was proof of that. They should not be showing those pictures to children though, dead corpses and Dark Marks. It was getting worse than the first war, they needed Harry desperately now.

"No one Headmaster, seemed to just be a blank sheet of parchment, if the idiots think it bothers me they have another think coming," said Severus sneering for good measure. He needed to keep Dumbledore unaware for as long as possible, the man if he knew, might even force him to have an abortion so he would still spy.

"I see," said Albus nodding in false sympathy and understanding.

"Now if you excuse me I want to spend my weekend away from here," said Severus getting up.

"Please come back here if you are called… my boy. Would not want you to hurt," said Albus as if he cared, but Severus was not stupid he knew Dumbledore did not care and probably never would.

Snarling silently he walked down to his dungeons and decided to wear muggle clothes, he did not have many of them but still had them. Especially for the winter, it was cold there and he needed more to keep him warm than just wizard clothes. He had never been able to do very good heating charms, his magic being blocked and all. He had meant what he had said; he did not care for foolish wand waving. Apart from Dark arts, he had not been good at anything, although since the blocks had been removed he had found everything 100 times easier.

He had Harry to thank for that obviously, he did not flaunt it just like Harry didn't. He hid it with the charm Harry suggested and kept it on most of the time; he had gotten so used to having hardly any magic that he did not miss it. However he was taking it off more than not, he liked the feel of his magic around him. Plus perhaps his child would come quicker if he had more magic, perhaps his child would be healthier if he kept his magic free.

He still had not gotten over that he was the second strongest magically powerful person in the wizarding world. It went in a list, Harry, Severus, Voldemort then Dumbledore. He could hardly believe they were still calling Dumbledore the most powerful wizard alive. It was a complete lie, and it was obvious that Voldemort had realised that and that had stopped his fear of the old man.

He decided he wanted to take a bath as he was changing into his muggle clothes. He had spent the night in the hospital wing and he felt dirty at not having a shower. He usually only had showers, on the weekend however he had baths. It was the only time he could actually relax and enjoy one, that is unless Dumbledore or Voldemort asked for something. It was now happening more often than not, he thanked god for the potion Harry had made. He was pregnant and

did not want to spy, if the mark was fully active he would have had to go. Otherwise, it would have sent him slowly insane with the pain.

Bathing for half an hour, he dried himself and put his clothes on, he took his cloak as an after thought. It was a hot day and he knew he was most likely not going to need it. Getting floo powder, he threw it in, "Snape Manor." Not seeing the shadow in his room watching him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Severus remained on his feet even when the floo spat him out at the other end of the floo. Gracefully he walked into his home, looking for the children or Harry.

"Flipper where is Harry and the children?" asked Severus with a frown.

"Mister Harry is sleeping master, the children are out in the garden the house elves have been watching them," said Flipper.

"Oh right, thanks flipper," said Severus, of course that's what Harry wrote on his letter, that he was tired.

He made his way up the stairs wondering what he had done to deserve Harry. Harry who had stayed up all night, making sure he had not done anything wrong. Smiling slightly he realized it was very not him, smiling and all. He found he didn't care, for the first time in a long time he was happy. Why should he not let himself be happy? With that he walked into the room he shared with Harry.

He did not disturb his lover, but slid in beside him, not wanting to wake him up. He had all day to break the news to Harry it was the weekend after all. That was unless Voldemort disturbed it, Dumbledore could not get to him if he didn't know where he was.

He found it easy to get to sleep, as he fell into a dream, a smile still on his face. It's a shame it was not there when they woke up, not that it mattered to Harry he had already seen Severus smiling.

"Sev? What are you doing here?" asked Harry having woken up to the feeling of Severus' arms wrapped around him.

"I have some news I want to share with you, and hopefully I will be here all weekend. Unless Dumbledore needs me." Voldemort could not interrupt them. He was no longer a spy; the baby came first now not Dumbledore and his stupid spy for the greater good shit.

"Now this seems foreboding, what is it," asked Harry looking Severus straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant," said Severus surprising himself how easy it was to actually tell him.

"And is this what you want?" asked Harry. If Severus had not seen the green eyes glowing he would have thought Harry was not affected by the news. He knew Harry wanted the child there and then, knew that no matter what, Harry would always want it.

"I've always wanted family, more so now that I got to know yours; I love them and you more than I have loved anyone in my life. Now I have a life growing in my stomach. I feel more part of a family than ever," said Severus looking happy his onyx yes practically glowing as he said what he had wanted to say for a long time.

"I'm glad you do, Severus, I didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to want me when I have five children. And I am only seventeen years old and what's worse I want more. If I keep doing that I will have my children ending up like the Weasley's. They probably had that many heirs when they split the money it was squandered away leaving the future generation poor," said Harry looking worried.

"Ah I see, but Harry you have the Evans, Potter, and Black vaults. I have the Prince and Snape vaults as well as my own vaults. There is well and truly enough for them all, you saw how many keys you have, don't worry so much. One vault should do them, plus Damon and Damien are well on their way to becoming potions masters. If they do get it then they will be making their own fortune just like me," said Severus comforting Harry.

"Thanks Sev, but I want to be there when the child is born, I won't be able to. I'm not missing any child's birth, you will need to come here when you start showing, I want nothing to happen to you." When Harry saw Severus opening his mouth he said, "Argue all you like it's going to change nothing, you will come here when you start showing. Quit as potions master if you have to. Plus there will be nothing left for you there, no spying Dumbledore will be mad. He will probably threaten the life of our unborn child."

"Okay" said Severus looking defeated for a second before he was smiling again.

He had been about to shout at Harry, he hated people bossing him around. He got enough of it from Dumbledore and Voldemort without anyone he knew and loved doing it, too. Upon hearing Harry's excuses he didn't feel the need to speak up, he could not believe he had been about to shout at Harry for that. Harry cared for him unlike Dumbledore and Voldemort and it was about time he realized that too.

"Good, now who knows?" asked Harry curiously.

"Just Poppy and she has taken an oath not to tell anyone so don't worry," said Severus.

"I'm not, if there is anyone I trust in Hogwarts it's Poppy, how much does she get for working in Hogwarts a month?" asked Harry curiously.

"Same as the rest of us probably, 200 galleons" said Severus looking curious.

"200 galleons? For a month? That's like 50 galleons a week that's ridiculous. I wonder if I offer her five hundred I wonder if she would deliver our child," said Harry.

"Don't worry she is, she won't take the money," said Severus smiling slightly.

"We need to give her money, how else will she get the things she needs for you. She doesn't get the sterilizing equipment for free, now we will give her money let her get the things she needs. Like blankets and things for a home birth," said Harry.

"You want the child born here?" asked Severus strangely quiet.

"Yes of course I do!" said Harry still deep in thought.

Severus closed his eyes and smiled, everything was going to be fine. The child was going to be born here in Snape manor, a place where he had been born as well as generations of male Snapes, too.

"You know it's going to be a boy don't you?" said Severus smirking.

"Well you never know," said Harry shrugging.

"Every Snape has had boy's there has been no girls in that line ever," said Severus.

"Neither did the Potters, yet I've gotten two girls, beautiful ones at that. Can you imagine what they are going to look like, long ebony hair trailing down their backs and stunning onyx eyes, people will think my youngest is yours," said Harry speaking passionately.

After all his first born has got black hair and onyx eyes, however, Lily had blond hair and blue eyes. She was still going to be a beauty, the blond hair was lovely. It was natural blond, nothing like the white the Malfoy's have and the blue eyes like Sirius Black or Dumbledore.

"Perhaps you will be the one to break that tradition; I am not fussy on what I have. I would love a little girl thought, just like you described, they seem to stay younger longer when they are girls," said Severus smiling slightly.

"Well don't get too exited. I've read books, not all male pregnancies are carried to term. There are more than half that have miscarriages and a good bit of them are still born and most of all some males do not pull through the pregnancies and die leaving their partner to be a single parent," said Harry looking worried.

"Don't worry love, we will cross the bridge when it comes to it, now I have a letter to send to Poppy."

"I will give her the money, and a letter," said Harry.

"She doesn't know it's you Harry, it's up to you if you tell her or not," said Severus staying in the bed, letting Harry write his letter. Only when he knew Harry was nearly finished did he get up and begin reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

_Poppy, _

_I'm enclosing money to help you buy things you will need, I am Severus' partner, and I would love for you to buy everything you would need. We would love the child to be born here at Snape manor otherwise I won't get to see the child brought into the world. _

_No I am not a criminal just merely in hiding, from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Just in case you still don't know who I am my name is Harry Potter. Yes me and Severus are lovers and have been for quiet some time now. The reason the world doesn't know simply because they would hurt Severus just to get me out. If Voldemort knew then Severus would be killed on the spot._

_I'm so exited at the thought of having another child, buy things for both a boy and girl, like blankets. Get both pink and blue, it doesn't matter if they don't get used, they can go to someone else who has a boy or girl. It's not the end of the world anyway that's all I wanted to say to you. The money is in the pouch anything else that doesn't get spent keep it. Spend it and we will call upon you when you are needed. I will make sure he gets a check up every month. _

_Look for the portkeys I send, _

_Goodbye for now, _

_Harry James Potter & Severus Snape. _

"That's good, having her think I'm going out with a criminal for a few minutes," said Severus kissing Harry's neck.

"Yeah, but in the end she will be shocked," said Harry groaning as he stretched giving Severus more room to do as he pleased with his body. They would have to do it as often as they could before they were told they were not allowed to have sex anymore.

"Yes she certainly will," said Severus licking the prefect flesh of Harry's neck. Merlin Harry was prefect, so responsive and sensitive to his touches. Moaning Harry growled when Severus pulled away, but was purring within seconds. Their clothes were off and they were on the bed, their bodies rubbing next to each other.

"Oh fuck," said Harry thrusting up almost wildly.

"Don't worry I intend to," said Severus into his ear causing Harry to shiver in delight and rub against him more.

He was already waiting on the finger that entered him, clenching around the finger to keep it in there, he rocked back and fourth. Severus groaned at the feeling, working two in he found the sweet spot in Harry that turned the young man to butter. He only came out of it when he felt Severus enter his ring of muscles. Thrusting eagerly he threw his head back at the feeling. He arched up and his head was thrown back more when Severus slammed home.

Severus was back out and then in again before Harry could regain his composure. Severus set the rhythm hard and fast, never letting Harry recover. Harry was shouting a mass of words all joined together begging for more, despite all he was getting. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus bringing him deeper into him every time as he arched up into Severus.

Harry was only able to form one word now, and that was please. Severus knew he was not going to last much longer, and he was correct he stiffened before thrusting back in filling Harry with his seed. Breathing ragged, he rolled off Harry, cleaned their mess, and cuddled Harry in.

If Harry was not exhausted he was now, Severus shouted for an elf to go and deliver this. It did as it was told and Severus heard an owl hoot in the distance before he fell asleep, joining Harry once again.

------------

"Well, well, well," said Poppy to herself, smiling she realized it was Harry who Severus had been talking about. Shaking her head she began cleaning everything away. She had things to buy for a home pregnancy she was astounded they trusted her enough for this. Those boys had more reason to trust her than anyone else anyway, so she got to work.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Let's go down the stairs I want to see the kids anyway," said Severus as he rubbed circles around Harry's back as they lay next to each other.

"Mm… Don't think I want to," said Harry too relaxed and sated to move.

"We have not seen them all day," said Severus, kissing Harry's shoulder.

"Fine, but you better make up for it," said Harry arching up to Severus. He loved this and he didn't think he could live without it. Severus made him feel better than any woman could. Even his dead fiancé, but he would not regret her, he had five amazing children from her. He could never regret her.

"Oh don't worry, I will," said Severus seductively, sucking on Harry's ear before licking the sensitive bit of skin behind his ear. Leaving Harry shuddering, he smiled got up and got dressed. Harry moaned but got up anyway, saying to himself tonight better be good.

"Let's go then," said Harry smiling slightly.

"Flipper," called Harry when he didn't see his children.

"Yes master?" the house elf asked popping into the room.

"Where are the children?" Harry asked.

"Outside in the garden," said both Severus and the house elf at the same time.

"Flipper is it still warm out there?" asked Harry.

"It will remain warm for at least three hours, Master Harry. They are sitting eating their dinner outside right now, Master Harry" said Flipper.

"Well make us a dinner as well, we will join the children outside, for a few hours, as soon as the sun starts going down have a bath drawn for them," said Harry nicely to Flipper.

"Yes Master, Flipper is doing that," said Flipper, bowing the house elf left.

"Come on then," said Severus, as he dragged Harry out into the garden.

"SEV'RUS!" said Lily smiling brightly up at him.

She got up on her legs and ran to him. Severus opened his arms up, and took an arm full of a child running into them. He lifted her up effortlessly and smiled at her, she was running now. It was the first time he had seen her running; he had heard she was running, but had not seen her running. Her twin brother soon joined her, only he just clutched Severus' leg.

"Hey Lily, I hear you're driving daddy crazy," said Severus smirking,

"Yep, I run really fast now," said Lily smiling.

"So I hear, now why don't you go and eat your dinner, then I will race you," said Severus happy.

"Yeah!!" said Lily squiggling down, and running back to her dinner, falling but getting back up she sat down.

"And you, too," said Severus to Lily's twin brother.

"Okay," he said as he went back to his dinner.

"It's unbelievable how much you and them have changed my life," said Severus as he and Harry sat down. Severus lay with his head in Harry's lap, quite getting addicted to the feeling of a hand running through his hair.

"Yes, Damien and Damon forced me to grow up fast. With them I was scared in case I dropped them, scared they would be taken from me, scared they went hungry. It was an amazing experience watching a child grow. I love them more than I thought I could love anyone, back then, since then I've realized there are different kinds of love. A sisters love, a friends love, a father son love, there are so many kinds of loves and I've had the pleasure of feeling and experiencing most of them."

"Yes, it took me a long time to realize that too," said Severus.

"Yes I didn't know love at all until I was eleven," said Harry. "Even then it was all faked or idolized love."

"Mm… So are we telling the little ones or not?" asked Severus.

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Harry.

"But Damon and Damien will want to work on Potions, I can't work with Potions unless I want to harm the baby," said Severus, potion fumes were bad for children this he knew.

"Potions are dangerous?" asked Harry horrified.

"Yes for a fetus it could cause complications, that's for a woman's pregnancy never mind a male one," said Severus.

"You're not going back to Hogwarts, you can't, I'm not letting you anywhere near potions," said Harry.

"Harry you can't," said Severus, he needed to go back to Hogwarts.

"No Sev, I don't want either of you hurt, please just stay here. I promise you during this time we can search for a way to kill the mad man, then I will go and kill him. I promise now please, please just stay," said Harry getting worried. He wanted no harm to come to the one he loved and if Severus went Harry knew that would happen.

"Fine, but if I stay the children will need to be told," said Severus. They would wonder why his stomach was swelling up, or why he could not do potions. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to the children he had come to love.

"That's fine, after bath then?" asked Harry. "Then we can celebrate you staying all the time," said Harry, a seductive purr to his voice.

"Yes, defiantly," said Severus, he had changed so much. No, he had not changed; he was just being his true self. He was being who he really was, not the mask or spy he usually was.

"Good," said Harry smiling, enjoying the feel of the sun beating down on him.

"Who waters the potion ingredients?" asked Severus getting up, and going over to inspect them.

"I do," said Harry. He never let anyone near them for fear of upsetting Severus. He had wards around them to stop the children being able to go anywhere near them without anyone's permission, so if Severus wanted to show them, he would be able to.

"How often?" asked Severus, feeling the soil.

"Once a day, they have not been done today though," said Harry,

"How much?" asked Severus, he didn't want the potion ingredients to die out because they drowned.

"Just spell it with my wand, that's all," said Harry, spelling water to come out of his wand, he expanded it and the water went on each potion ingredient in the soil.

"Good, just like my father used to," said Severus smiling, he had never really talked about his father. In a way he had blamed them for leaving him with his Uncle, now he didn't.

"I see," said Harry smiling he liked learning more about Severus' family.

"Daddy we are finished I wanna play with Sev'rus," said Lily showing her empty plate.

"Well done you two, go and play then," said Harry smiling at his youngest set of twins. He could see there were red streaks coming into their hair; it was not happening to his other children, shaking his head he would ask Severus.

"Sev'rus can we go play run?" asked Lily smiling up at Severus.

"Sure come on then, all the way to the front of the garden," said Severus taking both twin's hands in his own.

"Ready… steady… go!" yelled Severus, running, keeping a hold of the twin's hands. Every time they fell he would pull them up in a jump, causing them to shriek and do it all the more. Eventually they managed to get the end of the garden. They all lay there unaware of the camera taking pictures of them; the house elf had taken pictures of them.

They sat and had fun for hours, before the sun started going down and it started getting cold. Samara the youngest was already asleep and in her bed, the house elf must have taken her away already. Which was a good thing, it was getting cold, too cold for a baby and hopefully Flipper had given her a bath.

Bathing them, giving them their supper, was a lot of work, it took two hours altogether to get them all settled. It was better than usual it usually took Harry nearly four hours to get them all done too. He never asked the house elves to do all the work. He didn't like working them all the time, but when he needed it he would ask them too. Like today, Severus had been important, he had forgotten the time and ended up staying up all night and then he had slept most of the morning away. And spent the afternoon with Severus, who had given him amazing news.

"Daddy has something he wants to tell you," said Harry, smiling.

"What is it Daddy?" asked Damon.

"Well in a years time you're going to have a brother or sister," said Harry.

"But how?" asked Damon confused.

"In the magical world Damon, men can get pregnant, me and Severus love each other and Severus is carrying a little boy or girl inside him right now, just like your mummy did with your little brother and sisters," said Harry,

He was horrified when Damon had tears in his eyes; he frowned and looked at Severus for support. He didn't know what was wrong with them, Severus sighed and got up, wondering what was wrong.

"Damon, what's wrong? Don't you want another brother or sister?" asked Severus.

"Not wiv you!" said Damon. Severus paled completely. Damon didn't want him a part of the family, he had thought Damon had loved him, obviously not.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way," said Severus as he got up and walked away from the child, who obviously didn't want anything to do with him.

"When you have the baby you won't want us! You won't care! We luv you and want you to be a daddy but you won't want us," said Damon.

"Oh Damon, that's not true. I will always love you the same as any child I have, you are like my child right now," said Severus, he didn't think he had felt more relieved right now. He had thought Damon had not wanted him in the family; he was just scared that the little one would be loved more.

"You promise?" asked Damon his eyes wide looking right into onyx ones.

"I promise, we will still make potions and I will still read to you at night," said Severus, bringing the young boy to himself and cuddled him for all he was worth.

"Night Sev'rus, night baby," said Damon poking Severus' belly, Harry nodded.

"Goodnight Damon, goodnight Damien," said Severus, "Now let's get the others to their bed."

The others were tucked in and settled secure for the night; Severus was dying to ask why Damon had poked his belly.

"Why did Damon poke my belly?" asked Severus.

"Because when you get bigger, he will poke it more often and it will cause his brother or sister to kick. When the twins were still in the womb Damon did that, they would only kick for their big brother, no matter how many times I tried they would not kick for me," said Harry smiling brightly.

"I see, that's unexpected," said Severus, smiling, Damon had truly accepted him if he was doing that already.

"Yes, now you have a lot to make up for," said Harry.

"Ah yes, lets go then," said Severus kissing Harry hard on his lips. He loved dominating Harry, loved the feeling of Harry submitting to him. He also loved submitting to Harry, but tonight he was going to make Harry beg.

They were in their room before they knew it. They were dying for it so Severus quickly spelled their clothes off before hastily using a lubrication spell and sunk into Harry. Harry didn't mind, he just arched up and wrapped his legs around Severus. They were both desperate, they had been wanting it since they had gone down the stairs.

"Hard and fast, Sev," said Harry his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Severus teasing Harry.

"Fuck me Sev, or you are sleeping on the couch for a month, make me come so hard that I am blown away," said Harry, he was determined to get what he wanted tonight.

"Ok, ok" said Severus deciding to give Harry what he wanted, after all he would really hate to find out if he would end up on the couch or not.

Severus started thrusting in and out, going harder and faster with each minute that went by. All the while holding his orgasm in. Harry was totally debauched, muttering his name and hissing in parseltongue, unaware that he was doing so. It was making Severus loose it, sweating he thrust in once more, hitting Harry's sweet spot causing a fountain of seed to come from Harry. Harry's opening clenched around Severus, causing the man to loose it completely, thrusting in twice more, he came, causing Harry another unexpected orgasm.

Breathing heavily, they both cleaned up, Severus more aware than Harry snuggled them in together. Harry's opening, Severus realized, was still opening and closing, Harry was moving towards him, looking for something. He sighed when he found it and he thrust it into himself, sighing softly he fell asleep, wrapped around Severus, whose member was snug in Harry's hot, still pulsing channel.

Severus groaned, however once the channel had stopped pulsing he cuddled in, feeling once again sated, he was accepted by the children, who were happy to have another brother or sister. He was having the child he had always wanted and had someone in his life, someone he had come to love. He once again found himself thankful that he had left the dark side.

Otherwise he would not have found himself with the love of his life.

---------------------------------------0

"Parkinson, step forward," hissed Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord?" asked a woman's voice.

"Where is the spy? He didn't answer my call, I will kill him, the traitor he is," hissed Voldemort.

"He is at Hogwarts, my lord, I know the floo address to his manor where he keeps going. We could kill him and no one will have any idea," she said eagerly.

"Hm… you will do Parkinson, but not right now. We have more important matters than a traitor, like finding that bloody stupid idiotic boy who lived," snapped Voldemort angrily. "You will not stop until you find him and don't you dare kill him or his brats. I want them to die by my hand before I kill him, he will die knowing he had failed his children. I will kill the bloody idiot and you will find him!!" shouted Voldemort,

"Parkinson, keep a watch on the traitor, don't kill him I want him to die by my hands," said Voldemort, he didn't seem to want his followers to kill anyone these days.

"Yes, my lord" said Parkinson bowing low.

"Get out of my sight the lot of you," snapped Voldemort, wanting them gone.

----------------------------------------0


	22. Chapter 22

A side to Harry nobody knew

Chapter 22

"My lord," said the man bowing.

"What news of the traitor?" asked Voldemort.

"He has not turned up at Hogwarts, my lord, Dumbledore is angry. Someone else is teaching Potions," said the man still in a submissive poise.

"Where is he?" snapped Voldemort.

"Still at his manor we think, my lord" said the man.

"I think it's time we killed the traitor. Stand Parkinson and give me your arm," snapped Voldemort.

"My lord," said Parkinson standing, giving his lord his arm. He hissed in pain slightly when Voldemort pressed his wand down on his arm.

Death Eaters started apparating, answering their Lord's call. It was not long before they had all bowed and stepped into their normal circle.

"Today we are going to kill the traitor. He has not answered my calls in the past two weeks. Today I'm going to set an example to those who betray me," hissed Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord," said the Death Eaters, bowing once more.

"Good, however, we do not know where this manor is. Parkinson, you will get your daughter to floo to that address and break the wards from the ward room in the manor. We will have a tracking charm on her and we will get there at ease," hissed Voldemort.

"I will do that immediately, my lord," bowed the man, apparating away.

-------0

"My lord, my Daughter is doing as you commanded we will have Snape Manor wards ripped down within minutes," said Parkinson as he apparated to his Lord's side.

"Good, stand in your place, Parkinson," said Voldemort.

They stood waiting for five minutes.

"My lord, I can sense her now," said Parkinson.

"Where?" snapped Voldemort, angry that Parkinson had not told him where immediately.

"England, my lord, Snape Manor ancestral home," said Parkinson.

"Ah, so he is hiding out in one of my loyal follower's home, the very place his Uncle raised him. Good we know where it is, now let's get going before he leaves," snapped Voldemort.

----------------0

"Harry, we need to get out of here now!" said Severus getting up immediately sensing something was wrong.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry getting up immediately.

"The wards are down, how I do not know, we need to leave," said Severus.

Harry chucked his robes on; the potions that would kill Voldemort went into his pocket. He was running into the hallway, towards his children's room before he knew it. Getting them all up was a hard task they were after all only children, he grabbed Samara who was in her mosses basket and had his children in the living room within minutes.

"Come on lets get going," said Severus.

Just then 'Pops' signaled that people were apparating in, Harry looked on in horror as Death Eaters surrounded them.

"How the fuck did they get in!" said a shocked and fearful Severus Snape.

"Ah I can explain that traitor. You should keep a closer eye on your Slytherins, one of your students saw you leaving. She managed to break the wards quite easily from the inside. I will reward her handsomely, two of the people I hate most given to me on a silver platter. Well I didn't ever think you would hide the brat here," said Voldemort smirking.

"Bastard," swore Severus, he had both Damon and Damien clutched close to him, Harry had Lily and Harry close to him, and Samara was in her basket between them.

"And I see your brats are here, too. I want you to watch them killed before your very eyes before I kill you. It will be very satisfying indeed," hissed Voldemort, his eyes gleaming with triumph.

"That's what you think," snapped Harry his teeth grinding, how he hated the man.

"It's not what I think, it's what I know," snapped Voldemort angrily.

"Oh really," said Harry tauntingly. Whispering to Severus, "Let them go," as he got Voldemort worked up.

"Yes really, it will be more satisfying than I thought, the Potter and Snape line will end tonight," said Voldemort smirking.

"My Lord, you said I could have a reward. I want Snape as a reward and I want him bonded to me, a slave and master bond," said Pansy Parkinson stepping in.

"Really?" asked Voldemort smirking.

"Yes, my Lord," she said smirking.

"Run towards the baby," Harry whispered towards Lily and Harrison as he saw a chance.

"I see, well I might just let you. It will be more satisfying than seeing him killed, bowing down to one of his students," said Voldemort his red eyes again gleaming with triumph.

Severus snarled in disgust at the very thought.

"Now," Harry yelled at his children.

Together the children dived for Samara, Damon held on to Lily and Harry, Damien held onto Samara and his brothers other hand.

"Kill them," snapped Voldemort.

Severus watched in horror as the killing curses went for all the children. Harry didn't seem bothered; he took the potions from his pocket and threw them at Voldemort. They shattered all around him, smoke and fumes rose up, Voldemort was soon screaming and choking.

The Death Eaters were too horrified to move as the killing curses rebounded upon them. The children had created a blue shield around them, or more like Damon and Damien had created the shield.

Lily and Harrison had joined in, but it was not as powerful as Damon and Damien's but it was enough to bounce the killing curses off. Harry had Severus and himself on the floor within seconds, he smiled when he saw it was working.

Within seconds Harry summoned their wands back. They stunned everyone, which included a rat which had been trying to transform. Also one Bellatrix Lestrange, the two people Harry most hated.

"What happened?" asked Severus shakily once all Death Eaters were down.

"I will explain later, for now call the Aurors," said Harry breathing heavily.

"Okay," said Severus quickly calling the Aurors through the floo.

"So this is where you have been hiding Snape? And Potter well I should have guessed. You are more Slytherin than I gave you credit for, staying at a place where people would think it was the last place in the planet you would go," said Moody portkeying the dead Death Eaters away.

"Is that…?" asked Shacklebolt looking stunned.

"Yes, me and Severus have been looking for a way for months; we got it just a few weeks ago. Good timing I suppose," said Harry.

"And how on earth did you kill the Death Eaters?" asked Moody, the place was swarming with Aurors whom, by the way, could not get anywhere near the children if they tried.

"I didn't, they killed themselves, sending killing curses out a shield was raised," said Harry.

"Shield? There is nothing that can stop the killing curse, boy," said Moody looking like he believed him, but could not accept it.

"There are lots of different magic in the world Moody, my mum Lily was not only a witch, she had a white lighter for a father and she was adopted. In those days white lighters were not supposed to have children, according to my mother anyway. She stayed in contact with her real parents when she came of age," said Harry.

"What the bloody hell is a white lighter?!" grunted Moody confused.

"A white lighter is a person who guards witches, but different kinds of witches, Wiccan magic witches, witches who could not do magic with a wand. They have certain abilities like being a seer, telepath being able to move things with your mind, create fire balls etc." said Harry.

"Ah, so how can they do that?!" snapped Moody looking at the children in awe.

"It's part of their white lighter abilities, my mum passed her white lighter gene onto me. I created the shield when I was just one and a half years old. I was not strong enough because someone had blocked my power so the killing curse was able to get through and hurt me, but not kill me," said Harry.

"So that's a protection field? And the killing curse cannot get though it? White lighters abilities?" asked Moody.

"Yes, no one would ever be able to touch them; Damon and Damien have been doing it for a long time. I was able to get them to do it more often; eventually they were doing it with no problems. I used a weak spell to get it down one time, but it didn't get through, I was amazed. Today I just hoped that the killing curse didn't get though like it didn't kill me," said Harry softly.

"Well that's a very interesting story Potter, how did you know all this?" Asked Moody.

"My mum's diary," said Harry simply.

"Right, well I'm off I have a report to fill in, congratulations Potter, and good luck," said Moody getting away.

"Thanks Moody," said Harry sighing softly.

"How could you chance their lives like that?" snapped Severus.

"Severus they would have died if I had not tried, you know that as well as I do. I had a feeling that they would be able to keep it up against the killing curse. I didn't block their magic like mine was blocked when I was a babe. I would have not even been hit with the killing curse if someone had not blocked my power," said Harry.

"Will my child be like this white lighter thing?" asked Severus sounding hopeful.

"Yes most likely. Lily, Harrison, Damon, and Damien all have it. Also Samara was protecting my ex lover in the womb, healing her and everything. She will be really powerful one day. They might even have extraordinary Wiccan powers, it runs in the family," said Harry.

"I can't believe he is gone," said Severus looking at the spot Voldemort had been in just half an hour ago, gloating.

"Well believe it, that potion worked, I can't believe it," said Harry looking amazed too.

"Damon lower the shield son, it's safe now," said Harry looking over at his children.

They did as they were told before all running towards their fathers and cuddling into them. Tears poured down their faces, they were all alive and whole, just twenty minutes ago they had not had much hope.

"We are moving, I don't want too stay here," said Severus shaking his head.

"If that's what you want then that's what we will do. We will build a house to our satisfaction and live in it. Make a night area for your potions and a nice potions lab for you," said Harry.

"We don't have the money for that," said Severus.

"Actually laddie you do, here you are officially cleared of any wrong doings. People will know you are a spy when the next Prophet comes out, which will be any minute now. The war is over and the paper is letting everyone know this paper is free and being delivered to everyone," said Moody.

"Thank you," said Severus shaking as he took the Snape and Prince Scrolls, and keys. He had his money back, and had his family alive and whole they would now be able to live the luxury they had wanted.

"Just for future reference, I didn't hate you Snape. I knew you hated working as spy. I respect you a lot. You did more for the Order than the whole lot of them. I could not have been more proud when you stood up to Dumbledore, good luck laddie," said Moody apparating away again.

"What just happened?" Asked Severus wide eyed, had Mad Eye Moody just given him his respect and approval? Had the world turned upside down? None the less, he basked in the man's words, still clutching his family close to him.

"Can't believe these wee ones were all part of Voldemort's defeat. We would never have survived if it were not for them," said Severus.

"I know, and we will tell them one day when they are older, but no one will know they had anything to do with it. I don't want them praised and idolized all their life. I would really hate to end up living in the Muggle world again," said Harry.

"I would hate that," said Severus shuddering.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Daily Prophet

You know who dead! Two new heroes? 

And Information we have been waiting for on the Children of Harry Potter.

Harry Potter yesterday defeated You-Know-Who, in a brave heroic battle to save the ones he loved. His children, Harold, after himself I think, Lily after his mother. Damon and Damien Potter as well as his youngest child Samara. I was able to dig up their records from the Ministry of Magic; Harry was just the stunning age of thirteen when his girlfriend first fell pregnant. If the girlfriend had still been alive, she would have been arrested for having sex with a minor. However, she died defending her children in the Muggle world from Death Eaters. Harry of course heard ,how we will never know, and saved his children from mortal peril. However, enough about them lets hear about the heroic battle that took place in Snape manor just last night!

Last night Harry Potter and Severus Snape together defeated Voldemort, with a potion and spell. So it's a combined effort of Severus Snape and Harry Potter we owe thanks to for getting rid of You-Know-Who. The wards of Snape manor were demolished from the inside, leaving it easy for Voldemort to apparate in. Severus Snape and Harry Potter protected the children, making sure they were safe before the potion was thrown at Voldemort and a spell was said and he was gone. It was said that killing curses hit the children! Are they alive? Or dead something we want to find out.

Until we can get more information or an interview with the war heroes, goodbye for now.

"Well, I suppose they did get their facts right, well most of them," said Harry smiling softly as he put his newspaper down.

Harry had taken all his children back to bed, giving them a dreamless sleeping potion. It was the best thing Harry or Severus could think of doing, perhaps they would not be scarred for like after what happened. Severus felt immense guilt, however, Harry didn't let Severus stay guilty long.

----------Flash back to that night---------

"Severus love, don't feel guilty. It could have happened to anyone," said Harry cuddling into his love they had walked up the stairs in a daze before getting into bed.

"I told… promised you the wards were safe, they should have been. I'm sorry," said Severus, he was still partly shocked that his wards had been breached.

"Severus you have to understand nothing is always safe, no amount of wards are unbeatable. Take Hogwarts for example, it's meant to be the safest place in the world and Voldemort still got in god knows how many times. It's not your fault, if I did think it was your fault I would not still be here," said Harry softly.

"I…" said Severus sighing in defeat.

"It's ok, love, we are fine, all of us," said Harry kissing his lover on the lips.

Severus nodded his head, moaning before letting Harry take control of this encounter. He didn't often give up control, but today he wanted too, they had to be careful now with the baby and all. He knew Harry would be careful and didn't need to remind him.

"Don't feel guilty love, he's gone he can never bother or threaten us again. Now all we need to do is get Dumbledore disgraced," said Harry softly kissing his way down his lovers body, paying special attention to his lovers small but swelling belly.

"Dumbledore? Why?" groaned Severus hardly able to think as Harry continued sending him nearly into oblivion.

"He's made my life a living hell. He is a manipulative bastard and I won't have him manipulating my children when it's their turn to go to Hogwarts, so he is going down. Or any magically powerful potential child either, he will just manipulate them and make them come to him with their problems, that's what he tried to do to me," said Harry softly.

Severus didn't ask anymore questions as Harry's fingers began probing into him. Groaning wantonly he urged Harry to go on, before long Harry's swollen hard cock slipped into him. He began by shallowly thrusting before it got harder and faster within minutes. They had tension to let off after tonight's close end. After Harry was finished, Severus quickly flipped Harry over before, without warning or preparation, he thrust into Harry. Quick and fast, his member was slowly getting thicker and longer by the minute as he continuously thrust into Harry.

"God Sev'us," said Harry breathing heavily, rocking back and forth. Tonight's sex was full of need and perhaps a bit of anger or frustration. They did not hurt each other though. They were really knackered by the time they were finished with each other and fell asleep almost immediately, cuddled into each other.

--------------------------------- End Flash Back-------------

Of course the papers continued trying to dig up information, but they were unable to get anymore. Harry was hardly ever out or seen; when he did go out he went out under a glamour. Letters came pouring in for them, invitations and other things.

Harry Potter,

We herby ask you to come to the ball at Hogwarts, and we are awarding you the Order of Merlin first class, for your successful defeat of You-Know-Who. We thank you for ending You-Know-Who's reign of terror, the wizarding world owes you a life debt.

Date - 15th July 1998

Time- 18:00 hrs

We look forward to seeing you.

Ministry of Magic

"I've been given an Order of Merlin," said Harry unsure how to feel.

"Congratulations, love," said Severus, even though he felt a twinge of jealously, after everything he did he still never got the applause he deserved. However, it went away when he realized Harry had been though a lot and by the looks of it, didn't care whether or not he received it.

"Don't you have one?" asked Harry looking up curiously, when he didn't see one his eyes narrowed in anger, how dare they treat his lover this way.

"No, and it doesn't matter," said Severus seeing Harry's look.

"It does, if you don't get one I'm not going," said Harry angrily.

"Fair enough love," said Severus knowing it was most likely pointless trying to get Harry out of something when he had made his mind up. Even the Slytherin he was, he could not get Harry to agree. Plus he didn't like manipulating his lover, he'd had too much manipulation in his life.

"I can't believe they are not giving you it," sighed Harry strangely disappointed.

"What did you expect? I'm only a Death Eater, Harry," said Severus bitterly.

"Not to me you're not, nor will anyone think that of you when I'm finished," said Harry his eyes narrowed and he began planning and plotting.

"Don't love, they will never change their opinion now," said Severus, feeling warmth in his heart that Harry even wanted that. He sometimes found it hard to believe that Harry wanted him at all. However, he didn't doubt it even for a minute, thanks to the child growing inside of him.

"They will listen to Harry Potter the boy who lived. If it's the last thing I do I will make sure you can walk down the street and people gape at you in awe for everything you have done," said Harry determination radiating off him in waves.

"Okay," sighed Severus, shaking his head. Didn't his lover realize once they thought something they would believe it forever? He decided to let Harry learn that lesson on his own since he was not listening to him.

However, five minutes later, after they were just finishing their eggs another owl came in. It was pretty much the same owl as Harry had, Harry looked satisfied. Severus however, was very nervous; shakily he opened the letter, half expecting to be cursed.

He found a letter, nearly exactly the same as Harry's.

Potions master Severus Snape,

We herby ask you to come to the ball at Hogwarts, and we are awarding you the Order of Merlin first class, for your successful defeat of You-Know-Who. We thank you for ending You-Know-Who's reign of terror, the wizarding world owes you a life debt.

Date - 15th July 1998

Time- 19:00 hrs

We look forward to seeing you.

Ministry of Magic

"The time is different!" said Harry as he and Severus compared their letters.

"Hm…" said Severus narrowing his eyes.

"What do you recon that is all about? Perhaps they just got the time wrong?" guessed Harry.

"No, I think they are asking you there an hour early so the press can answer some questions," said Severus sarcastically.

"That's a good point, maybe you are right, I'll just go when you are due to go," said Harry finally.

"Are you sure love?" asked Severus.

"Of course I am," said Harry folding his letter away once more.

"Fine," said Severus putting his own away as well.

--------------0

"Daddy!" said a voice shakily from the door.

"Lily are you okay sweetheart, come here," said Harry softly.

"I thought you were gone!" mumbled Lily running towards her daddy.

"I'm right here love, so is your other daddy and we are not going anywhere," said Harry smiling softly.

"Come here," said Severus softly. His eyes were over bright if you looked closely, he had been called daddy. Even if it was from Harry's lips, Harry thought of him as a father for his children.

Lily got off of her fathers lap and went to her daddy's lap, cuddling into him. The sleeping potions must be wearing off them, as if Severus knew what he was thinking he nodded his head in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

A side to Harry nobody knew

Chapter 24

"Right, lets go," said Harry yelling up the stairs. Samara safely in his arms, a jacket and everything.

"Coming," yelled Damon and four children were coming down the stairs before he knew it.

"Severus are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Fine just morning sickness" said Severus using a refreshing charm on his breath.

"Come on then lets get going if we want our new house it's not going to build itself," said Harry smiling softly.

"You were serious? You would move and build a place just for us?" asked Severus hopeful.

"For us and the children yes," said Harry.

"Thank you," said Severus sighing in relief.

He was finally going to be free of this horrible place; he hated it with all his being. The saddest thing was this was where his parents had first brought him up. He felt like he was abandoning both parts of his childhood by moving away.

He had to move on, let go of the bitterness, it was neither his fault nor his parents fault he had ended up having the life he had led. He had grown up, gotten over it, and was alive, that was the main thing. The Snape line would continue, Severus was pregnant, another child joining the long line of children.

Before they knew it, they were sitting at a table waiting for a designer to come in. They were actually taking their time; they obviously didn't know that it was Harry Potter.

"Ah, can I help you?" asked the woman upon entering after fifteen minutes.

"Yes you can, we want to build a house, we won't be leaving until we have it perfected, then you can start building it," said Harry.

"Very well hang on," she said quickly getting parchment out. And paper also, which was full of lines and writing.

"Name?" Asked Sandra.

"Harry Potter and Severus Snape," said Harry.

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting! Would you like a coffee? Maybe some drinks for the little ones?" Sandra asked wanting on his good side.

"Two coffee's please and Orange juice will be fine for them," said Severus softly.

"Very well, Damien!" yelled Sandra.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Damien.

"Three coffee's and four orange juices!" said Sandra.

"Of course ma'am," said Damien quickly leaving the room.

"Now, what kind of home are you wanting? Cottage? Manor? Normal house? Castle?" asked Sandra.

"Manor please," said Harry.

"Very well, now start at the bottom, would you like any dungeons? Or perhaps cellars?" asked Sandra.

"One big Potions dungeon would be fine, we will decorate it ourselves. Severus, I'm sure, would rather have it to his liking, just make sure it's big," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Severus smiling.

"Okay, now what do you want on the ground floor?" asked Sandra softly.

"Three rooms, bedrooms, big ones. Also a huge kitchen, a dining area, and a living area. Two studies and a bathroom with toilet there as well. A huge room for a playroom and that's about it," said Harry.

"Second floor?" asked Sandra.

"Well more rooms of course, big ones um… with bathroom and toilets attached to them. Walk in wardrobes will be good as well. Also, cupboards in the landing would be nice," said Harry.

"Okay, third floor?" asked Sandra.

"Rooms again, but without bathroom and toilets, just have one at the other end. Also I want an owlry at the top of the house. I think that's about it, Severus is there anything you would like?" asked Harry trailing off.

"We would also like it built somewhere that has a huge garden, also we would like another room built on the ground floor for things to go in, plants and that, the windows will be tinted, of course, depending on what kind of plants end up going in there," said Severus?

"Good idea! Didn't think of that, a huge garden back and front half of it will be for potions and herbology. Then I would like to put some normal plants in as well, something to look after," said Harry smiling.

"Very well," said Sandra.

"So you are only wanting three levels… our if you include the potions lab?" asked Sandra.

"Yes, that's fine," said Harry.

"Very well, here is a sketch of what you are wanting roughly, would that do?" asked Sandra.

"That's great, no it will be prefect. Severus are you sure you don't want a storage place for your potions?" asked Harry.

"Hm… Good idea, add a storage area beside the potions lab for me please. One with a window and one without," said Severus.

"Can I ask why?" asked Sandra, she could design but she had no clue about potions ingredients.

"Some like dark, some like the light," said Severus smirking softly.

"Ah I see, well when do you want it started?" asked Sandra.

"Right away, to be honest with you, we want it finished as soon as possible. Then getting it decorated, then getting it fully furnished. Then getting it done so it's safe to have children in it, how long will it take to build it?" asked Harry.

"Not long, with magic it only takes a few hours to have the foundation of the house dug out and the building started," explained Sandra.

"Sounds good, I will pay for it up front," said Harry.

"Very well, let me just get it calculated up," said Sandra, pointing her wand at everything and saying, "Calculus!"

"Are you going to be able to pay it all?" asked Sandra biting her lip softly.

"How much is it?" Asked Harry.

"Thirty hundred galleons" said Sandra, even she didn't have that kind of money.

"Sure can, I will pay by Gringotts check," said Harry.

"Very well," said Sandra, smiling happily.

"I hope it's at least half done by tonight," said Harry handing it over.

"It might be finished by tonight, it just depends on how many people I can find to do this job," said Sandra.

"Tell them it's for Harry Potter, they will want to help within minutes," smirked Severus.

"Yeah, good idea," commented Sandra smirking herself.

"Pleasure doing business with you, we have a house to empty so good day," said Harry.

"Whose house?" asked Damon.

"Severus' we are going to have to get all the plants taken up as well as the ingredients. Also the house is full of your parents things, they will all be coming with us," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked a shocked Severus.

"Yes, of course I am," said Harry adamantly.

Harry and Severus began packing everything away, of course one of them had to stay with the children at all times. The place was now under secret keeper the safest spell they could get these days. When the children were all asleep they quickly started getting everything packed together.

Severus started crying when Harry found boxes full of pictures; they were all of Severus and his parents. He had not seen them since he was a child and had thought they were gone. Harry had wrapped most of them up carefully and told Severus he could put them in the living room and his study.

Severus grieved properly for his parents that day, he had never really done so before. Now he did, he was finally able to move on. He had children to look after, he could not let himself drown in grief or hated.

They burnt every single thing that belonged to Severus' Uncle, well Severus did anyway. His way of getting revenge on his horrid Uncle, that included pictures, certificates, wand and Death Eaters robes and mask.

They had just finished getting everything packed and into one room when Harry remembered someone that had not been told.

"Madeline," said Harry.

"Yes Master Harry… What happened?" squeaked the house elf.

"We are moving Madeline, I need you to do me a favor find Dobby the house elf and Winky the house elf. Get the rest of the Snape house elves and tell them to gather their belongings together they will be moving into a new room," said Harry.

"Of course, Master Harry sir," said Madeline bowing.

"Good," said Harry.

-----------0

"Harry would you put them in a proper room? They live behind boilers and cupboards," said Severus sounding guilty.

"Why do you sound guilty, it's not your fault," said Harry.

"Actually it is, I left them there when my Uncle died," said Severus.

"Doesn't matter, they will have a shared room together with beds and new clothes and everything. They won't be slaves, they will be our guests and perhaps maids or something like that, not slaves," said Harry shaking his head.

"Good," said Severus sighing in relief.

"Well then, wonder how they are doing with our house?" asked Harry.

"I wonder too," said Severus sitting down next to Harry. Together they sat, just waiting and relishing the quietness while it lasted. And to think they would have another two joining them before they knew it.


	25. Chapter 25

A side to Harry nobody knew

Chapter 25

"Harrison STOP IT!" snapped Harry.

He didn't understand how his ex girlfriend had handled Damon and Damien because this was going too far. They were rebelling with everything, running and sneaking away, not eating or doing anything they were told. Nobody told him that was the terrible two's for you.

"Severus, I can't take any more of this," said Harry slumping on the couch defeated as he just summoned his son back into the room.

"Let me deal with it," said Severus.

"No together otherwise I will give in to them," said Harry softly.

"Put them on the naughty step," said Severus.

"The naughty step?" asked Harry curiously.

"I read some Muggle books; it says that bad children should be put on the naughty step for five minutes. If they are bad again then the time goes higher," said Severus.

"You read Muggle books?" asked Harry staring at Severus in amazement.

"Of course," said Severus smirking at Harry's amazed look.

"Worth a try, go on then," said Harry looking ready to fall sleep, as he sat and yawned.

"Come here now," said Severus mildly compared to what his classroom voice was.

The twins didn't listen. Severus got annoyed and quickly took each twin by the hand and took them to the stairs. They protested and wiggled trying to get out, but it didn't work. Severus had them at different areas and had them magically stuck there.

"Bad," said Severus to each of them before walking away.

Harry was fast asleep, his mouth open, snoring softly when Severus got back. Severus smiled softly, before gathering his lover into a better position to sleep in.

The twins were crying by now, not liking being alone and bad at all. As soon as the five minutes were up Severus went back though. He didn't want Harry to have to put up with this, nor did he want to do it himself, but it needed to be done.

"Five minutes are up, make me do this once more and it will be ten minutes," said Severus.

"We sowree, daddy Sev'us" said Lily tearfully, her small chubby hand coming up to wipe the tears away from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Go on and have fun, just do as you're told otherwise you will be out here all the time," said Severus.

"Don't you love us, Se'rus?" asked Harrison his blue eyes looking up at Severus sadly.

Severus was astonished how much they looked like Lucius Malfoy, or even Draco. They did look as if they were Malfoys but it was obviously impossible, maybe the Potters and Malfoys were inner related? It was possible.

"I love you both very much, I don't like you being bad though," said Severus.

"We sowree, daddy Sev'us" said Lily hugging her daddy.

Lily and Harrison had always called Severus 'daddy Severus' for some reason. It was something Severus hoped they would get out of, 'daddy Severus' didn't sound right to him. He would rather just be called Daddy or Severus, both of them together was just not right.

--------------------------0

"Harry Potter for his check up," shouted a Doctor.

"Come on then," said Severus.

"How are you today Mr. Potter?" asked Amanda the Doctor.

"Fine, just weak that's all," said Harry.

"Well let me see you," said Amanda quickly pulling out her wand.

"No wonder," she muttered five seconds later.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Severus anxiously.

"Your stress level is far too high, it's affecting the child. You need to calm down and stop worrying. The child is also draining your magic, this child will be very powerful if it's actually sapping up your magic," said Amanda.

"Sapping up?" asked Harry confused.

"The child needs your magic to survive love, with you not being a woman," said Severus quietly.

"I see," said Harry surprised.

"I cannot give you anything, no potions or anything but there are the rub on kinds at the shop. I would suggest trying it, relaxing and stop worrying so much," said Amanda.

"It's just we are moving, everything is packed and the house is bare, our other children are two and beginning to rebel," said Harry.

Severus smiled softly at the word 'Our' he truly felt a part of Harry's family. Their family, should he say.

"I see, may I suggest putting calming potions into the children's meals? It may help a bit and it will not do any damage to the child what so ever," said Amanda.

"True enough," said Severus.

"I don't know, I mean everyone else can cope," said Harry unsure, looking confused and full of conflicted emotions.

"They don't cope that's the point; they just let their children get away with everything. That's why there are so many spoiled brats around Hogwarts these days, especially pure bloods," said Amanda.

"Very true," said Severus looking like he was actually considering doing what the Doctor had suggested.

"Well I don't want my children ending up like Draco Malfoy," said Harry softly, looking disgusted at the very thought.

"Then there we go, settled, you are fine apart from the stress levels, have them down by your next appointment," said Amanda.

"I'll try," said Harry.

"Good very well then goodbye," said Amanda showing them out of the room.

"Well we will be moving into our new house tomorrow," said Severus, looking glad and relived to be getting out of that god forsaken house.

"Mmm… can't wait," said Harry yawning tiredly, what sleep he had earlier on was obviously not enough.

"I'll make a safe sleeping potion," said Severus softly.

"I could really do with one," said Harry smiling gratefully at his lover.

"I as well," said Severus.

"You can't brew potions! You know that," said Harry coming to his senses.

"I'm not don't worry, I'll go to the potions shop and get them," said Severus.

"No, I do not trust them; we will just have to hope we get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow is going to be the worst day, getting the children through and everything else as well," said Harry sagging at the thought, he was exhausted.

"Fair enough," said Severus tiredly.

Even if he didn't admit it he felt just the same as Harry, many people hated that he was the best potions master in the world. Anyone could try and get revenge any time, not that he would not sniff them out in time of course. He knew Potions and their smells all potions masters did.


	26. Chapter 26

A Side To Harry Nobody Knew

Chapter 26

They both surprisingly got to sleep quite well, the babies seemed to realize that their carriers needed it. Either that or they were knackered from all the kicking they had been doing, possibly the fact that Harry was unwell.

"Sev' come on get up, I'm having the house elves look after the children. We are going to prepare the house." said Harry.

"Oh come on, just sleep, send the elves!" said Severus, falling back asleep.

Harry shook his head, slightly disappointed in Severus, he had wanted them to spend some time together themselves before they brought the children into their new home. He decided to just get started himself, leaving a note that's exactly what he did, left to start their new home.

Harry indeed stopped himself from getting all worked up, he would hate himself if anything happened to his child. Unable to take potions, he found himself meditating and just breathing in the morning air and relaxing.

Harry had the living room all un-packed, un-shrunk and set out nicely, the place looked fresh, clean and new.

Smiling, it was their home. His and Severus', heir childrens and no one else's. Harry heard a pop' he knew it was a wizard, and had a funny feeling it was Severus. He was correct, it was indeed Severus.

"I'm sorry, I was just so tired." said Severus, coming up behind Harry and cuddling into his lover.

"I know Sev, its ok. I am a little disappointed with you though, I would have loved to just sit with you for a few hours and talked before we started." Harry's disappointment lacing his voice.

-------Flash Back, Sev's POV------

I woke up well rested, the bed cold at the other side, I wondered where my Harry was looking around he realized Harry wasn't there. Frowning he noticed the letter, picking it up he felt his insides crumble, he was disappointed in himself. He felt he had just let Harry down, sighing softly he quickly got dressed and skipped breakfast.

_Sev, _

_I'm away over at the house, you know how I feel about the treatment of the house elves. Having them doing everything is wrong, plus good labour is not bad for you. I wanted to spend the morning with you perhaps watching the sun rising, before getting to work on our new house. I guess its not so important to you as it is to me, its my first real home. One that's mine and no one can take away from me. _

_I will see you later._

_Loving you always,_

_Harry xx_

As quickly as he could he left the manor and apparated to his lovers side, the house was gorgeous and he could hardly still believe that it was half his. Smiling softly, he walked into his new home and hoped Harry wasn't too angry with him. Being pregnant he was even more hormonal than usual, he felt like crying at the fact that Harry may be angry with him.

"I'm sorry, I was just so tired." I said, walking over and hugging him.

"I know Sev, its ok. I am a little disappointed with you though, I would have loved to just sit with you for a few hours and _talked_ before we started." said Harry I could hear the disappointment lasing his voice.

--------------0 End Of Flash Back---------

"We can do it over lunch, its time we had something to eat anyway." said Severus softly, and kissed his lover on the brow.

"Its not even lunch time yet is it?" asked Harry surprised.

"Close enough, come" said Severus, leading Harry out into the beautiful sun.

"It's more beautiful than I remember it" said Severus, a smile lighting his voice, after a few seconds of silence watching the sun hit of the water.

"The children are going to love it here aren't they?" said Harry sitting down and bringing Severus down with him. Severus lay on his legs almost purring in content.

Severus loved having someone taking care of him, he knew he would take care of Harry. He didn't like being the one constantly the dominant of a relationship. This was most probably why previous relationships had never worked. They had either been too immature for him, or too dominating for his tastes. He liked being topped but loved topping as well.

He could not help but muse that his relationship with Harry was perfect. It was almost like they were made for each other, either of them liked taking control being dominant every now and then. Both of them liked giving up control too, Severus hoped that Harry never left.

"Sev, I've never been this content" said Harry closing his eyes, his hand stroking Severus' hair.

"I know the feeling." said Severus, smiling genuinely.

"You should smile more, it looks beautiful on you…" said Harry looking down, his eyes now open, looking at the man he had come to love.

Severus didn't say anything, he knew he was not the most attractive looking guy around. This was a fear he had; that Harry would leave him when he realized he could have anyone he wanted.

Harry leaned over and kissed Severus senseless, they heard a loud crack. A house elf stood there with a basket which was full of food.

"Lunch, Master Severus and Harry." said the house elf bowing low.

"Thank you" said Harry taking the basket smiling at the house elf.

"Thank you" curtly replied Severus.

"You is welcome masters!" said the elf bowing low and popping away.

"Did you do that?" asked Harry, opening the basket the aromas made him realize just how _peckish_ he was.

"I did, look I'm sorry about this morning. I'm used to treating them in passing, but I've never really been used to doing things myself, you understand, everyday things I just overlooked." Severus informed Harry, he wanted to make sure that his lover really did forgive him.

"Sev' don't worry yourself over it, you made up for it." Harry smiled, he went back to stroking Severus' hair.

"Open up!" said Harry, smiling softly putting some grapes into his lovers mouth.

That was how the afternoon carried on, Severus snug in Harry's lap being fed delicately and Harry eating himself, soaking up the sun and enjoying the rarity while they didn't have screaming children…or house elves bothering them.

"Come on then! We have to get the kitchen and the rooms done.The bathrooms especially, before we get the little ones here." said Harry, letting Severus get up.

Harry got up and stretched, sighing deeply feeling content as his muscles stretched and his bones cracked as tey got used to his movement once again. They packed what they had not eaten and took it in with them.

"I will do the kitchen if you want a rest." said Severus.

"Lets do it together!" Harry said enthusiasticallly, everything was in place, the colours they had wanted already up. All they needed to do was un-shrinking furniture or put them in place.

"Agreed." said Severus getting tucked into some house work.

As they slaved away, Severus thought about everything. He realized just doing this work _himself_ gave him a sense of pride. He got to place pieces of funiture where _he_ wanted them instead of demanding house elves to do the work.

He realized this was what Harry must feel as well, he suddenly felt less inclined to call the house elves for everything.

All was unpacked and positioned where they wanted it before they knew it. Harry and Severus stood back and admired their hard work.

"I think I understand now." informed Severus, wrapping his hands around Harry.

"About what?" asked Harry, even though he had a feeling he knew what Severus was talking about.

"Doing it yourself, do you always feel proud like that? When its finished?" asked Severus curiously.

"You do Severus, the bigger the task the better you feel…" said Harry smiling, he knew he was changing Severus' whole life.

So far he seemed happy with what was going on with, and around him. He just hoped he didn't go too far and chase the man away.

"I'm sorry for doubting you" said Severus, kissing Harry down his neck.

Moaning he melted like butter onto Severus, he moved his neck to the side giving his lover more room.

"We better stop." said Severus, his voice harsh, even though all he wanted to do was take his lover here and there.

"Oh, no you don't! You will finish what you started!" demanded Harry, climbing onto the kitchen table, unfastening his jeans and pulling them down, along with his boxer shorts.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus.

"Need you ask?" asked Harry, gripping firmly at his erection.

"Maybe not…" said Severus, in one quick thrust he was sinking into oblivion that was his Harry.

Severus moaned at the feeling of the tight, satin silky tightness surrounding him.

He stopped half way, concerned he had hurt Harry but Harry brought his legs around Severus' waist and forced him the rest of the way in.

Gasping and groaning they started off at a nice slow pace.

Before long they couldn't take it any longer. They didn't want to hurt their child so he didn't go as fast as they would have liked, but it was enough to have them withering in pleasure.

"God's Sev'!" moaned Harry, as Severus moved in and out of him once more.

"Come for me" hissed Severus.

Harry did. His cock releasing his semen, and his rippling channel tightened and spasmed caused Severus' orgasm. He thrust himself deep into his lover once more and stayed there.

Harry gasped once more, breathing and panting heavily, as Severus' hot semen was shot inside him. Sparks flew between his eye lids, he loved this…his eyes swam with tears.

Never in his life had he thought he would have this, he had a lover that knew what he had been though. Accepted his children, loved him, _and_ stayed with him despite the chance that he could have ended up dead.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Severus, sliding out of his lover concerned.

"No Sev, it was _perfect_ as always, I just I think I'm deeply, madly in love with you, I don't know what I would do without you" said Harry.

"Harry I…" choked Severus shocked, whatever he had expected it was not it.

Harry immediately closed up, thinking Severus didn't love him, the abuse would do that to a person. Harry still thought himself worthless at times, before he could leave Severus had him in a bone crushing hug.

Severus' mouth was right at his ear, and he whispered "I love you too, and I wouldn't know what to do without you. You complete me like no other Harry…I've _never_ felt like this before and its been a very long time since I told anyone I love them".

Harry felt tears running down his face, he couldn't help but think 'damn these hormones'!


	27. Chapter 27

**A Side To Harry Nobody Knew **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 27 **

Everything was settled into their new home, they decided they would just let the house elves look after them at their old house just for tonight. So they could spend some time together, they made sure that the house elves wouldn't leave the children unattended for even a minute. After their reassurances he nodded, it wasn't that he didn't trust them but when his children were concerned he needed assurance.

"They will be fine, let's get to sleep," said Severus.

"Didn't you have something else in mind?" asked Harry smirking.

"I did indeed," said Severus smiling at his husband.

"Good" said Harry bringing his lover closer.

"I still wonder what I did to deserve you" smiled Severus.

"You didn't do anything, I love you and that's that Sev," said Harry smiling softly, it was times like this he loved.

"Thank you," said Severus quietly wondering still what he had done to deserve such a lovely young man in his life.

----------0

They had a lovely meal, enjoying not having childish meals for once, like smiley faces and spaghetti. They had lovely chicken, potatoes, asparagus, carrots and some other lovely vegetables. Once the house elves found out, thanks to Severus that Harry had never really had much food when he was younger. They seemed to love making a new wide range of foods for him. He had loved everything they had made, he had found out he loved tiramisu it was a great desert.

Severus occasionally made them lovely pastas' Harry had a thing for pasta, and Severus loved cooking as he did with Potions. The spices, garlic's and lovely other ingredients he put in just made it wonderful, and seeing the way that Harry devoured and moaned at his food he couldn't help but want to make his lover dinner.

"This is lovely" said Severus, as they finished their dinner.

"Yes the house elves do know how to make a brilliant meal" said Harry smiling sheepishly, there was gravy dribbling down his front.

Severus just smirked.

"Pudding is being served" said the house elf.

"Thank you it looks delicious" said Severus softly.

"Thank you Master Severus" said the elf bowing before leaving them to eat their pudding in peace.

Severus had changed since he had gotten with Harry, it was for the better not the worst. He usually never thanked his elves, but now he did, he appreciated them. He realized just how lucky they were to have house elves, thanks to Harry. He was no longer always wearing black, and in general a more cheerful well, not cheerful but not as reserved as he used to be.

They had gone out a few times, it seemed as if Severus was more famous than Harry these days. All of them apologizing for their actions, mostly students who had called him Death Eaters or greasy git behind his back. He had respect now, and Severus found it liberating for a while. Until it started getting on his nerves, he still never said no to the discounts the potions and other stores offered him.

"Come" said Severus not bothering to finish their puddings.

"Bath?" asked Harry smirking slyly.

"Why not?" asked Severus, it had been a while since they had a bath together, he remembered that last time. It was the time Harry had told him he was also pregnant, smiling softly at the memory.

------------0 Flash Back, Harry telling Severus he was also pregnant--------------0

"What's this in aid off?" asked Severus relaxing in the bath, relaxing chamomile and lavender smells wafted up from the bubbles.

"I have something to tell you" said Harry softly.

"What is it?" asked Severus, he immediately assumed Harry wanted to end things with him, that's how he thought he didn't think anything of himself. Harry felt Severus stiffening and new he might as well get it over with.

"I'm pregnant" said Harry.

"What?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"I'm pregnant" whispered Harry.

"I see" said Severus, his next thought was wondering how they would cope with two children. He realized that they coped with five children already, another two is nothing.

"Do you still want me?" asked Harry, he would never give up this child.

"How could you think such a thing?" asked Severus the one shocked now, no one would understand just how unsure and scared these two men were. It was amazing they were still able to stay together, they had their weak and strong points in the same places.

"I don't know, I'm having another child" said Harry.

"Yes Harry, our child, another one for us to spoil" said Severus softly.

"You don't mind?" asked Harry hopeful.

"Of course I don't!" said Severus smiling widely cuddling his lover into himself.

"I love you Sev" said Harry hugging his lover for all he was worth, he didn't think he would survive without his lover.

"Is that the only news?" asked Severus.

"Eh...yeah" said Harry confused. 

"Good, now lets enjoy this bath" sighed Severus relaxing and bringing his Harry close. They were having another child, he wondered how they were both going to cope being pregnant but didn't let that diminish his joy at all. He would deal with it when the time came, that's a whole few months away at least.

**--------------0 **

**There we go we have found out just when Harry got pregnant! Since I forgot to add it! Sorry but I thought I had added it in. So anyway, this story is coming to an end...would you like to see the birth of the children? And the first few months? Or will I just finish it off? When he goes into Labor? I think I just might unless I get loads of reviews to encourage me otherwise!!! **

**Debs :-) Bye**


	28. Chapter 28

A Side To Harry Nobody Knew

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 28

The weeks went fast; Severus had thought they would go slower with him having nothing to do. It surprised him how the time seemed to fly; looking after all those children would take a lot out of you. They were both showing very big, stomachs bloating like a balloon about to burst. As it happens it was Severus that went into labor first, thankfully Harry didn't fall into labor the same day or there would have been hell to pay.

Severus wanted a home baby, so Poppy was called and asked if she would deliver their baby. She gleefully agreed, she had always liked Severus and Harry more than any other of her patients. That could be because they had been in the hospital wing that much.

They had just sat down to have dinner when a splashing sound, then a scream erupted from Severus. He was scared he had lost the baby, he didn't know what to expect after all he had refused to read the books, and had never seen or had a child before...so he was petrified.

"Severus it's alright, your water has just broke" said Harry smiling.

"That's a good thing?" asked Severus relaxing when he saw Harry smiling.

"The baby's coming" said Harry excited.

"Oh," said Severus his child was coming! His and Harry's! He was so happy, that was until his back began to clench in pain.

"Poppy Pomfrey" shouted Harry into the fire place.

"Harry dear! Is it time?" asked Poppy knowing that they were due any time soon.

"Yes Severus' water just broke" said Harry before he hastily came out of the floo and went straight to his lover.

"Gypsie!" shouted Harry.

"Yes Master Harry?" asked the house elf, she had come along with the new house.

"Take the children up to their room, don't let them down until I say otherwise" said Harry.

"But I want to stay!" protested Damien.

"You will see the baby as soon as he or she is born ok? Your daddy is going to be in a lot of pain, now please just do as your told like good boys. You can eat your dinner in your room." said Harry wincing as Severus gritted his teeth, quite loudly too. He knew Severus would do anything to stop himself screaming, he thought it was a weak persons thing to do.

"Ok" agreed Damon knowing his dad wouldn't send them away for nothing.

They were gone within minutes, the house elf came and took the meals up the stairs. The others were taken away; the house elves were not stupid they knew that these two men were not going to eat anything, not now anyway.

"Severus its ok to scream, trust me it makes you feel better, and the pain isn't so bad" said Harry soothingly.

Severus just gritted his teeth more and moaned in agony.

The fire place roared to life, and Poppy came out immediately in nurse mode.

"Oh good, he's comfortable, now lets see how far along you are" said Poppy pointing her wand and muttering.

Harry snapped, and put his fingers in-between Severus' teeth, if he was going to grit them then he would take his finger with him. Something he knew Severus wouldn't do, he eventually let of a scream five minutes later. Amidst all the pain Severus realized it was better to let it out than to keep the scream in.

"Ok Severus, you are nearly ready," said Poppy, getting a scalpel and potion ready.

"What are you going to use that for?" asked Severus looking queasily at the knife.

"Didn't you read the book I recommended you to read?" asked Poppy looking surprised.

"No, I don't need told how to look after my child" said Severus stubbornly.

"It wasn't telling you what to do you daft boy, it was going to tell you what your child would look like, what would happen when you went into labor and all important information you would need" said Poppy shaking her head.

"Oh," said Severus embarrassed, thankfully his face was already red from all the pain he was in.

"This potion will get poured over your stomach, and then I will perform the surgery to get your child out. Now, let's get this over with before it's too late" said Poppy.

The potion was spread all over his stomach, and down the sides of his stomach. The pain numbed a bit, he screamed again in pain as another contraction ripped though him. He didn't even realize that Harry had removed his finger from his mouth.

Poppy took the scalpel and started practicing motions with the knife before bringing it down. The scalpel went into the skin, dragging it along; blood spurted from the open wound, along with a watery white substance.

Severus didn't feel anything, but Harry looked queasily, who would have thought it, the boy who lived didn't like blood? But indeed this was the case. He had never had the pleasure of seeing his children brought into the world. However, if he didn't keep his head on he was going to faint right there and not see another one of his children brought into the world.

Thankfully, the cry of a new born child brought him out of his thoughts of blood and children. Poppy cleaned the child up, made sure it was ok and checked to see what the child was before wrapping it up, in a pink cover.

"Congratulations daddies, you have a beautiful little girl" said Poppy smiling putting the new born child into her father's arms.

"She's going to look like you Severus," said Harry gazing lovingly at his new born daughter.

"You think so?" said Severus his breathing heavily but his eyes were alight with so much energy that Harry thought he could have climbed mountain Everest without stopping.

"Yes" said Harry smiling softly, looking at his entire daughter, toes, fingers and her beautiful face.

Poppy was busy spelling the wound closed and getting potions that Severus would have to drink. He had lost a lot of blood, would need an energy boost and perhaps a sleeping potion for a few hours.

"She has your nose," said Severus.

"Yes, I wonder what color of eyes she's going to have," said Severus in awe a few seconds later.

"Take these Severus" said Poppy giving Severus the potion open and ready to drink.

"I'm not taking that," said Severus.

"Take it," said Poppy hands on her hips not going to take no for an answer.

Severus sighed, shrugging his shoulders he knew it was best to just comply with her. Drinking the potion, he suddenly felt glad he had not realized just how tired he was until that moment. The potion started working though him, and he fell asleep, Poppy and Harry cleaning everything up letting Severus get his rest.

"Poppy can you be put to sleep to have a baby?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but its not recommended, using magic could harm the baby" said Poppy softly.

"Oh" said Harry.

"Why? Are you scared?" asked Poppy none judgmental.

"Of the blood yes," said Harry.

"You don't feel anything, don't worry," said Poppy softly, she didn't see him as an unbreakable hero; Poppy alone has seen Harry at his most vulnerable moment.

* * *

**There we go Severus has finally given birth to his little girl! do you like it? i hope you do! will Harry loose his baby? or will he have a boy? girl? twins? triplets? four children? its up to you please REVIEW!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Side To Harry Nobody Knew**

**Chapter 29**

Harry and his large family saw the two twins off, Damon and Damien off on the Hogwarts express. The entire family was still looked at wherever they went, everyone in the family thought it would have died down. It had not, so they lived with it, it didn't bother them so much any more...well maybe it still bothered Severus a little but not much.

Lily and Harry were crying, they hadn't been split up from their brothers since they were born, now the twins were gone and it was hard for them to say the least.

"You will join them next year" soothed Harry.

"That's right" said Severus comforting Harry, and Harry comforted Lily.

Samara, Jami and Ryan were not so fussed, Samara had two years before she could go, and it was three years before Jami (Harry was Her carrier) and Ryan was what Severus had decided on calling his son. Sighing softly Harry leaned into Severus and they watched their oldest get onto the Hogwarts express.

They didn't have any other children, Severus was too old to be able to carry another child full term. And Harry's birth was a nightmare, they were warned that if he tried to have another child he may die. The neglect he had suffered as a child was why he couldn't have children. If Severus ever wanted to kill anyone it would have been there and then. He would have killed the Dursley's, thankfully he didn't know where they stayed.

"I cant wait to go to Hogwarts" said Jami softly.

"I know," said Severus softly.

"Come on then lets go," said Harry taking his other children away from the train as it began moving. They were portkey'd from the station and back home. Their home was beautiful and always full of laughter, Severus never imagined he would ever have a life or family like this. But he did, if that meant he would go back in time and give his entire life again he would change nothing...not if this was his reward for everything he did.

Ryan and Severus were closer than Ryan and Harry, it was only because of the whole carrier thing. Didn't mean they didn't love Harry any less or anything like that. Severus remembered what happened, the night Harry went into labour. He shuddered, Jami had been stubborn and not wanting to come out and Harry had lost too much blood.

Severus wouldn't let anything happen to Harry, so they decided they wouldn't have any other children. Not that they didn't have many children, they had seven children. Damon, Damien, Harry, Lily, Samara, Ryan and their youngest Jami their little girl.

Their children were sorted into different houses, Damon and Damien were Slytherins to the core, but Lily and Harry were sorted into Huffelpuff's they were as loyal as they could be. Severus and Harry didn't care what house they were sorted into just as long as they were happy.

When it was Samara's turn - Severus and Harry knew where she would be placed without a doubt, she had more bravery than any of her brothers and sisters put together. GRYFFINDOR!

Ryan and Jami were sorted into Ravenclaw, which didn't surprise their fathers in the least, after all they always held books in their hand. Severus told Harry they were like Lily in that regard, so no it didn't come as a surprise.

Samara didn't like being the only one in Gryffindor, but it didn't last long, for brother and sister bond was stronger than a house. Ryan, Jami, Damien and Damon always asked her to play with them. Thus started the inner house mingling, soon the Slytherin and Gryffindor's didn't argue, fight or anything of the sort.

Dumbledore didn't remain the Headmaster, which of course was a very good thing, he could no longer manipulate them. They formed their own opinion, which resulted in the Hogwarts four becoming friendlier! it was no longer a competition to win Quidditch or house points, it just went naturally. Never in Severus' years did he think such a thing could happen.

The Dumbledore name was never mentioned, he didn't have any family so his last name was not passed on. Dumbledore was practically a recluse, being old made his magic unstable and sometimes couldn't do magic at all. So he spent his last remaining days in hiding, no one ever discovered his body. Not that anyone ever looked for him or that.

Severus and Harry didn't work, well Severus did some times, with potions, but Harry never joined the Auror squad like everyone was expecting. They didn't stay angry long, they finally let Harry live his own life without them trying to decide what he should do. Not that they would ever need to work, they got money for their children, and had vaults full to the brim of money - not just the Potter vaults, Snape, Prince, Evans and Gryffindor's as well.

The End

* * *

**There might be a sequal but who knows? do you want one? well if you do it may be a while before it is out so you can review and tell me if you like. well thats me for now i hope you have enjoyed this story. R&R and goodbye.**


End file.
